


Hiding in the Shadows

by Jennijane1



Series: Hiding in the Shadows [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennijane1/pseuds/Jennijane1
Summary: GOING UNDER EDITING; WILL BE REWRITTEN!The main Mission Stopping Saren, benezia and his Army-While doing Secondary Missions for The Alliance, Councilors and Crew





	1. Prolog: Candicate

Anderson informed his XO [Executive Officer] of the Normandy, to gather the skeleton crew and come to the Citadel ASAP, to councilor Udina's Office. They have their first mission. She'll be debrief fully once she arrives. So who is it?  
Why Stacie Shepard off course!  
Who else is on the Skeleton crew?  
Pilot: Jeff "Joker" Moreau 

An N7 and powerful biotic: Kaidan Alenko

Navigator: Charles Pressly

Head Engineer: Gregory Adams 

(Who had three talented Engineers at his disposal) 

Ship Medical Practitioner: Dr Chakwaz 

* * *

His XO, Stacie Shepard; who has natural Burnett color Hair, an wavy, short trim neck length hair cut, on her Right Arm have small flag tattoo's spread throughout.

What flags were they:

-North American States 

-Canada (which is a State of North American States. The flag never changed like with other countries). 

\- Australia

-Greek

-LGBT Flag

She's wearing her N7 tops underneath her N7 jacket, some black pants and low Hill Shoes.

* * *

She was inside Ambassador Udina's Office along with Captain Anderson & Admiral Hackett. She was informed about Eden Prime's find. They were all shocked; when the Councilors informed them that Eden Prime was under attack by an unknown Enemy. All communications from the Planet were down. There were No Ships coming or going from.

The Normandy was to go to the Artifacts Location while Shepard, Anderson and the crew were to help secure it, bring it back here, while engaging the enemy. It was a top secret mission. But wait there's more; Stacie was gun founded at this new revelation- she was now a Spectre candidate.

She was also told about the Spectre who would be joining and over seeing the operation; keeping Eyes on her and taking notes.  
His profile was sent to her.  
Udina has some touch words for her.  
She was given the time where they would leave for Eden Prime; it would be the very next day.

When she met up with her Mum; she was so proud and excited for Stacie.  
'Sweet Heart I'm so proud of you'!

Hugs her hard; Stacie hugs her back just as hard  
'Thanks Mum'!

Admiral Hackett saw the expression on Stacie's face-she was anything but excited.

When Hackett had the chance he and Stacie had an heart-heart!  
'What is wrong sweetheart'?

'I'm the new HSC (Human Specter Candidate) Vav! And I'm fucking terrified'!  
'The last one we had was Anderson and that went to shit'!

'And now you're afraid it'll happen to you'?  
Stacie nodes her head.  
She begins to list all of her concerns but Hackett stops her and helps to calm her.

'Just think of it as another Mission! Take everybody else out of the equation!  
And focus on one task, one target at a time'!

'Vav, do you think I can really do this'?  
Steven can't help but laugh, 'Of course you can'!

'Why'?  
Steven looks directly at her 'Because your our Daughter Stacie'!  
'And you're the best person for the Job'!

'You're an amazing solider, who can command any crew. You can make believers out of the People who choose to listen to you (Stacie laughs at Hackett's joke. He only drops his 'shield' and allows those closest to him to see the full him at anytime], that'll follow you into any situation.

'You're unique; unpredictable, open minded, won't let politics or People stand in your way.  
'Can get results and do things nobody else can, not even your God father, Chakna, Friends, Mother or myself can'!  
She's smiling, Steven smiles back at her and they hug; 'Thanks Vav'!  
"Anytime Sweetheart'!

It wasn't until the next Day at the Normandy that the crew were informed about their Mission, Stacie becoming the next Human Candidate and their  
Spectre Visitor occupying them on this Mission. Not even Kaidan or Joker knew about this. They were both happy for their friend. As for the Spectre- Joker had many question and concerns. He wasn't really keen on them [like others were]. Or having one on his baby [despite it technically belonging to the Citadel Council and the Alliance]. So Stacie gave them authorization to the Spectre's profile to read. And despite Anderson's best effects to put their minds at ease.

Everything and everybody were ready to go. They were just waiting on their Spectre visitor now. Anderson and Stacie welcomed him with welcome arms.

* * *

The Spectre was Nihlus Kryik. Standing over six foot, had Dark Brown Skin, light Green Eyes, the same white facial Markings as Spartaus [the Turian Councilor, no relation], keeps his Talons trimmed. He was born and raised outside of Turian Hierarchy Space on a small mercenary outpost. Didn't have much, learnt from a early age to fight hard for what he wanted in life. Father passed away when he was Sixteen. His Mum finally convincing him to join the Turian Military before her death.

Despite being top of his class, because of his outsider status [among other things] Superiors and Peers never truly accepted him. He liked looking after others. His skills were good but questionable: had an attitude and reputation for disobeying orders and doing what he thought was best. This stalled his Military Career before it even began.

Three times he was reassigned to New squads before being introduced to Saren. He was impressed with him, saw something in him and took him under his wing [something he hardly did]. Within One year Nihlus was asked to join the specters. He met and feel in love with Saren's other Student Avitus Rix [who had an similar upbringing and personality to Nihlus].

They both eventually stepped out of Saren's shadow and established themselves as Top Spectre's. He never became like Saren. He heard rumors about his former Mentor [though Saren himself denied the allegations and tried to convince him otherwise] and their was no evidence to support this. But thankfully Nihlus and his husband knew better that to believe Saren. Even though it hurt, they found out the truth of the kind of man he really was. They stopped talking and having anything to do with him all together, It's been years.

The Normandy was heading for Eden Prime!!


	2. Onto Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the Name of the title suggests; now the Stories of Eden Prime!!!

Shepard and Kaidan are both informed that their main Objective is still The Prothean Artifact. They have no idea if it has even been moved, whether the enemy has located it; moved it, has got it surrounded. So along with Nihlus the three of them will still head to it's last known location.  
'What about survivors Sir'? Asks Kaidan

Stacie can't help but grin and briefly look at him.  
'That's to remain your second Objective'!

Nihlus, Kaidan, Stacie are all equipped with extra Power Cells [to fuel their Shields/Kinetic Barriers that won't stop all attacks from coming through. It's an ongoing thing; have Bullets than can penetrate shields/shields that help to prevent them for a certain amount of time]. And thermal Clips [Bullets]. Along with Grenades, they are in their Battle Amours-with their see through Helmets [the deal goes] equipped with their chosen weapons of choice.

Stacie is wearing light Amour [which is customized to her personal taste] and equipped with her favourite weapon/baby an Double handed Sub Machine Gun, An Assault Rifle and a handgun.

Kaidan is wearing Medium Amour [with his own personal taste added to it], equipped with an Assault Rifle, Handgun, unlike most Biotic Soldiers he doesn't have a Special, small, rounded, Biotic cell patch on his Neck [that helps to Power Up ones Biotics Temporarily and Safely during battle].

Nihlus is also wearing Medium but special Amour [with his own personal taste added to it]. He's equipped with a Shotgun, Handgun, One handed Sub Machine Gun. His Helmet is on record.

Thanks to Pressly; from the data that was received from the Drones before they were destroyed, he was able to create a basic map for them to work with.

* * *

 

The Normandy dropped them off then flew for its own Mission. They were being extra cautious; their first sighting of the enemy; Geth. Though they had seen the odd recording of the Geth before [and learnt about them in School as well as reading report after report) but there wasn't much more known about them.

As for Nihlus he too learnt about them in School and read the odd information about them over the years, but the three of them seeing Geth in person, was blind blowing, scary, astonishing to say the lease.

They all still had their guards up and weren't going to back down or surrender to them. Despite having no idea of how the Geth fought or their weapons; they all winged it.

Nihlus, while under some cover, had used his Omitool to make a cryo Grenade, thrown at a group of Geth, icing them all. Himself, Stacie and Kaidan all then fired on them. All of a sudden they stopped, were shocked,speechless and memorized at what they were witnessing. The Ice around the Geth was melting; The Geth were free and begun attacking them again. Nihlus impressed by Stacie's high adaptability rate [hers was a lot higher than most soldiers] and her skills. He was also impressed with Kaidan's power and skills himself and how well they fought together. He could tell that these friends had a special bond.

There were different kinds of Geth from 'humanoid soldier types, to 'humanoids that seemed as though they were taken over by the devil and walked on four legs and could jump and climb mountains/walls to Drones. On their way they continued to encounter Geth.

They come across something disturbing; large Blue single spikes sticking out from the ground with human bodies on them [Alliance soldiers, scientists]. But they weren't human anymore-almost 'synthetic Zombie' beings. That awoken, Spikes came down; there was nothing humane left to them. They saw the trio-only had one thing on their minds. And attacked them; they weren't easy to kill; clawed at them, were super fast, super strong, could recover quickly if they didn't hit the main pressure points [that allowed to kill them int he first place stopping them in their tracks].  
Off course they aimed for the heads and necks. They won-just when they were able to catch a breather; More Geth came and some even had Rocket Launchers.

Kaidan managed to use his Biotics to help stop some and direct it back at them. Stacie took out Geth by Surprise while Nihlus went to stop the remaining ones. He had managed to succeed alongside Kaidan and Stacie but was split up from them. A large obstacle had blocked them off [caused from the battle]. It was too high and impossible for them to climb, Kaidan couldn't move it [even with his Biotics] and didn't know how to use them to levitate over it [as Biotic Masters could].

Nihlus would find another route and meet up with them. They had a copy of their map. And also agreed to only use their helmet radios when only necessary.

* * *

 

Ashley Williams was beyond exhausted, sweaty, bruised, bloody [nothing life threatening], very low on Amour, was on her last clip, her Power Cell was draining-basically on its last Bar. Could go out at any time. Her Bun had come undone, Hair was messy. She was also thirsty, hungry and inside emotional. She kept a good handle on it-keeping it stored deep down inside herself. If she ever got out of this alive then she would find a quiet spot an let her emotions out.

She was running, Geth were shooting at her; Her shield still holding out/protecting her. She found a hiding spot; catching her breath, laying low, hidden for the moment from them. She was wearing Medium white with pink stripe Amour [which was damaged and dirty] but still functional. As for her Helmet, it was scratched but still in contact. Her watch was damaged/Omi-tool couldn't be activated. Her Hair was in a bun, but now hidden inside her helmet it was nearly undone. She didn't care. Aimed with her favourite weapon/baby in her hand [An Assault Rifle] and a handgun. She was silently mouthing a Pray spoken in Poetic form.

The Geth were coming closer she was getting ready to attack where from out of the Blue she saw a flash of Blue light before her eyes attacking Geth with his Biotics, combined with hand-hand combat and Ti-chi. He was like a Biotic knight coming to her aid.

She then saw more Geth approaching. A Grenade was thrown near them; a second mysterious Alliance soldier then came to her aid. Ashley came out of her hiding spot and helped Kaidan and Stacie defeat them. Once that was done Ashley finally had a chance to take a breather, she slide down sitting on her butt.

Taking off her helmet. Stacie offered her water bottle to Ashley-which she took. She wanted to go insane with it but didn't; kept her control and left some for her. Kaidan offered her an Muesli Bar which is thanked him then ate it; enjoying every bite. His Omi-tool was activated, checking her over ensuring her she was OK. He had advanced first Aid training. Ashley answered their Questions as best as she could [after finishing her mouthful of food].

'I'm so glad the Message got through'!  
'Once again thank you'!  
'Thank god you came! You both saved my butt back there'!

'I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner'! Replies Kaidan  
Ashley reassures him. He smiles which makes her smile back-their both just looking at one another for that extra moment longer then go back to what they were doing before.

Ashley answered their questions as best as she could. Her name!  
-Construction of a tram line for out here was well underway when the discovery was made!  
-How the Geth attacked them; she didn't know why or how they even knew about it!  
-She was the only survivor of her squad; actually seems to be the only survivor out here!  
-And the Bacon was moved from the dig site to the Star Port before the Geth attack!

Stacie relays this information about the bacon to Nihlus.

 Kaidan asks him "have you found any survivors on your end"?  
"Unfortunately no"!  
Kaidan swears under his breath.

Nihlus asks  'Any luck on your end"?   
'Only one'! Kaidan answers   
'That's better than nothing'! Stacie agrees.   
 Kaidan sighs "I guess'!  
'Would've been nice is there were more though"! 

Now Ashley has some questions of her own, but is reluctant to ask. Kaidan puts her worries at ease; giving her confidence to ask them.  
"Why are you here"?   
'For the Prothean artifact"! Stacie answers   
"We are to take it back to the Citadel for the Council! Kaidan adds. 

'Who are yous"?   
'I'm Commander Stacie Shepard, this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko'!   
Ashley is shocked! She has only heard about them! Kaidan is surprised she knows who he is!

'I told you your a legend in own right''! Stacie said's to Kaidan.  
Kaidan just grins 'For once your right..Commander'!  
Stacie just looks at him.

Ashley just has one more question  
'Ma'am can I come with uses'?

Stacie is unsure

She continues to make her case  
'I know how the Geth fight'!  
'I know a short cut to the Bacon's location'!  
'The Geth need to pay'!  
'I'm capable and still have plenty of fight left in me'!

Kaidan uses His Omitool to check her vitals and ensure shes OK. He agrees with Ashley and helps to convince Stacie to allow Ashley to join their squad.

She's given extra cells, thermal clips, some Grenades. She undoes the rest of her hair [Kaidan can't help but look at her hair-face] and quickly readjusts her hair.

Stacie smiles, out of ear shot she lightly hits Kaidan 'I've seen that look before'!  
'What look'?  
'That you find a woman pretty'!

Kaidan just looks at her and she stares back at him.  
Ashley then puts her Helmet back on. She's ready to go. As is Stacie and Kaidan.


	3. Path To the Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm on my way'....

Nihlus Amour is dirty, a little damaged but is still operating. His Helmet has some scratches on it. He's hidden, brings up his OmiTool and checks the map. He feels sorry for this small Colony.

There's destruction everywhere. He makes sure he checks every corner, for Geth and more of them 'Synthetic Zombies'.

He encounters more of both, despite being out numbered and against all odds he kills them.

He examines them and the mysterious Blue Spikes. It's not over yet, he gotta stop what he's doing as more Geth come his way. He goes to find a hiding place, waits then takes them out by surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile On the Normandy [who went to the City side of the Colony helping to stop an Geth Army headed there way]. Off in the cockpit Joker see's Saren's Ship Sovereign in the distance

'Holy Shit'! He breaths  
His radio is on-through to the Galaxy Map where Anderson and Pressly both are; seeing what Joker sees.  
Pressly agrees with Joker 'I know right'!  
Anderson presses some buttons on a console to work out how far it's away from the Colony.

'What if we're unable to stop it Sir'? Pressly Asks Anderson  
'Then we make sure we keep on fighting-doing everything in our power to keep the focus on us'!  
Anderson gives out Orders.

'I hope the Ground team can find that Beacon soon'! Joker mentions over the com unit.  
'We all do Joker'! Replies Anderson

The Normandy flies towards Sovereign.

* * *

 

Nihlus is the first to reach the trams. Since the Power to the Colony is out; he improvises. He's hiding and watching in the distance.

Among the Geth is a Turian, he needed to get a closer look at him so while still hiding in the shadows he did. This Turian was Male, standing at Six foot, has a Slim Warriors Body, has white Skin, is bare face [has no facial markings], dark Blue Eyes, sharp, long, talons, short curvy head crests, double chin cowl, has cybernetics throughout his body, one of his arms is covered in a long glove. Nihlus is God smacked when he realizes who it is; Saren Arteris.

He knew things had just gotten worse! He manages to back track; silently informs Shepard through a radio recording then sends it to her.

Saren left on the Tram while Geth remained. Nihlus knew he had to act quickly but had a hard decision to make. He needed to try and stop Saren; Nihlus sneaked past the Geth [he knew that Shepard and her team would take care of them]. so Nihlus managed to get on the edge of the Tram still hiding in the Shadows, trying to keep hold and climb up as the Tram was moving.


	4. two battle's in one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie, Kaidan's and Ashley's Mission to get to that Artifact while battling their way through!  
> Meanwhile the Normandy faces Sovereign!

Stacie hears Nihlus Radio Message; alongside Kaidan and Ashley!  
Everybody is shocked to hear him say

'Saren is here! He's Working alongside the Geth'! [They all knew about him. For Ashley it was only what she read in the media]. 

Ashley is not only shocked about that, but also that their working alongside a Turian.  
'Why are you working alongside a Turian'? She asks

Stacie looks at her 'Because he's a Ally who's helping us'!  
This still doesn't settle her,Kaidan helps to reify that, reassuring Ashley that he's on their side. While this does help to put her little at ease, she still feels unsettled knowing there not telling her everything and that their getting help from this mysterious Turian male.

The three were double timing it on foot. They come to a stop where they see more of those Synthetic Zombies.  
'Oh God-What are they'? Ashley Breaths  
'You haven't seen them before'? Asks Stacie  
Ashley shakes her head 'No Ma'am. Only have encountered Geth and an mysterious Star-Ship off in the distance'!

Stacie and Kaidan share a brief look. They don't tell Ashley of the origins of them, only how they attack/seem to operate and where their weak points are.  
Off course their seen and the Synthetic Zombies are headed right for them.

* * *

Once they've taken them all out; Ashley shakes her head  
'First a Prothean Beacon, Geth, A Spectre whose working alongside them and now Synthetic Zombies'!  
'Not what you expected'? playfully Asks Stacie  
'Don't think anybody was'! Ashley replies back.  
They keep continue on; fighting more Geth and synthetic zombies along the way.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the Normandy was in it's own battle with Sovereign. Did manage to full it off its course and follow them; engaging in a battle with them.

The Normandy's Virtual intelligence was being destroyed by a strong, unknown virus. Anderson and Pressly were trying everything but nothing worked. 

They resorted to using a medical based procedure. Both were using computer lasers to try and destroy the virus but this was also unsuccessful. 

On top of everything else, the ship was going haywire.

Anderson came up with an idea. He found a way to destroy the virus.  

"Everybody prepare yourselves. We need to shut the power off'! 

Everybody was ready,   
"On my mark: NOW"!   
The virus was destroyed. Power to the ship went out.

But not all power: 

Life support was still functioning.  
Joker was still able to have basic control over the ship, weapons and external cameras. He was doing this old school. 

Anderson and Pressly had old instruments and tools out. Still control over the weapons and was able to use an old program for the galaxy map to help them. 

As for the Engineers, they were wearing camping torches, on there heads. Also having to do their jobs old school. 

Everybody's Omi-tool's and ear pieces were working. We're still able to communicate to one another with them. 

* * *

Joker was giving the ship everything they had; which didn't put much dent into the Ship at all. Couldn't get through their Shields.

A large laser beam was firing at the Normandy which Joker avoided, giving them a run for their money.

At the top of Sovereign [not the very top; but in its eyes basically], where Saren's Chair and made shift camp was [which he made his room/living quarters] . Standing alongside him was his right hand man Matriarch Benezia.

All of a sudden everybody in that ship was taken by surprise when the Normandy finally got something through-which barely put a dent into the Ship.

They had found an opening and did the impossible which complex everybody on Sovereign.

They thought they were giving it their all but the Normandy was only starting. Now they gave it their all; disabling their laser.

So they turned to Geth Drones and their secondary weapons and begun firing upon the Normandy. 

 

* * *

Meanwhile Stacie, Kaidan and Ashley had finally made it to the trams but what a surprise Geth were around and all Power had been cut off.

After taking care of the Geth, All three got on a tram; Kaidan used his Biotics and strength to move them. Geth and some Synthetic Zombies were all around them; Ashley and Stacie were taking them out [at odd times Kaidan even helped]. Ashley and Stacie were mainly protecting Alenko. As he was focusing on taking them to their destination. 


	5. Nilhus VS Saren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle that should've been [well in my opinion]!

Nihlus climbed up the moving tram! What came to his mind; his childhood of climbing and playing, being told off from climbing on places he wasn't suppose to.

When he had gotten older he still retained his love for climbing.

He then thought about his few friends and husband. He knew he was going to fight Saren and properly was going to die. Hence the reason he was thinking the things he did; this helped him to prepare, get motivated, when he believed he was going to die. 

He made his way up to the top of the tram, Saren had his back turned to him, Nihlus pulled his hand gun out. Saren turned around when he heard his name being called [ **in Saren's native language** ]. They were both shocked; Saren responded ( **back in his own language).**

He walked towards Nihlus, who put his side arm down.  
 **'What are you doing here'?** Nihlus asks

' **I received an SOS, informed the Council, they told me to help you'!**

' **I can't believe Geth are here, these poor Colonists'!** Nihlus confuses.  
Saren said's nothing.

' **What did the council tell you Saren'?**  
Saren grinned **'What do you think"?**  
Saren was behind Nihlus; he went for his side arm, he stopped when Nihlus Said

' **I'm sorry'!** [There was a glint in Nihlus Eyes meaning he was doing this on purpose. Buying himself sometime and to some certain degree saying what he always wanted to him].

**'For What'?** Saren asks generally intrigued.

Nihlus turned around and they were facing each other again.  
 **'For Never Thanking You'!**

Saren was taken back, speechless.he thought this had to be some type of trick, Nihlus knew what he was thinking. He continued to speak as the tram was nearing their destination.

**'I can ensure you this isn't a trick Saren'!**  
 **'I honestly mean it, along with what else I'm about to say'!**  
' **From the moment I was born on that Space Station Outside of Turian Hierarchy space, I was an outcast'!**  
 **'For me life didn't get any easier'!**  
 **'I was bullied as a child, didn't have many friends, different from others. I felt like the Government had turned their backs on my Parents, The Citizens on that Station, myself. They didn't give a Shit so why should I'?**  
 **'I finally enrolled into the Military when I was Sixteen, not Fifteen like what was expected of me. By then I have lost both of my Parents'!**  
 **'We didn't have much'!**  
 **'The Bullying or negativity Never Ended'!**  
' **Again, pretty much a Loner! Life didn't get easier from there'!**  
 **'I was the problem Child that got moved around from one Squad to another, from different areas. Nobody wanting, or willing to help me. Didn't want to accept me for me, find new ways to help me'!**  
 **'Then you came along, where you lifted me up from a dark place and accepted me as your own student. Where you became my Instructor, Mentor, Friend. I looked up to you! I wanted to be you'!**  
 **'I met my husband, New doors opened for Me. My life changed, skills developed to levels I never thought possible. I became a New Man. Before I knew it I had my own Squad, then before my eyes I became a Spectre'.**

'To my honor I discovered the truth of who you really were'!  
'I wasn't the only one who looked up to you. My husband did to. We even thought of you as our hero'!  
'We were devastated. But we didn't want to become you and weren't going to'!  
'Anderson could've been the first Human Spectre, but you made sure differently. So Many lives lost over the years at your hands'!

Saren finally speaks **'There's only One Saren: Me'!**

Nihlus shakes his head and signs. They continue to stare at one another until the tram comes to a stop.  
 **'I'm sorry about your lost Saren; Especially to that awful Disease Corpalis Syndrome. I couldn't even comprehend what you must've gone through-still are!**

Saren folds his arms, still speaking in his native tongue. **'You live Day by day. Doing it for your partner and yourself. Working hard to achieve the Goals and Visions we both set. Allowing Nobody or Nothing to stand in your way'!**

It's like a Western Show down, Neither men averting their gazes, hands by their sides, getting ready in their fighting stances.

**'Why did you choose us to Mentor'?**   
**'You've never done that before or since'!**

Saren sighs 'It's because I saw Myself in both of You's. Saw potential and I took Pity'!

**'And you thought you could manipulate and use us, like with most others'!** Nihlus adds

Saren just shrugs  
 **'Why have you sided with the Geth'?**

**'I haven't sided with them, they consider me their prophet'!**

**'What'?**

' **I have a confession to make Nihlus! At first I was shocked! But now I've embraced it! Using them as apart of my Army'!**

' **To use them to attack Human Colonies'?**  
 **'What next Saren, attacking other Colonies you don't seem fitting into your new world'?**

Saren shakes his head **'How wrong you are Nihlus! I'm saving the galaxy'!**

' **Saving it from what'?**

' **It's nothing of the likes anybody in this cycle past or present as ever seen before'!**

' **Whatever this threat maybe, you really think that siding with Geth and attacking this colony would help'?** Saren sighs and shakes his head

' **You don't understand Nihlus'!**

' **How far you've fallen Saren!**

' **Because of our History, I'll give you this once in a life time opportunity; Join m** e'!

Nihlus just stares at Saren, shakes his head **'No'!**

Saren sighs, shakes his head **'So be it'!**

As Saren went for his handgun, while at the same time activating his Biotics [Body beginning to be surrounded in a Blue Glow] Nihlus took a Grenade out from his pocket, throw it at Saren which froze him. Before his eyes though, he saw the cryo around Saren melt. Exactly the same thing that happened to the Geth himself, Shepard and Alenko first encountered.

Saren met with Nihlus eyes; he took off the long glove exposing his Geth Arm. Nihlus mouth and Mandibles dropped.  
 **'A gift from my husband before his untimely passing'!**

Nihlus swallowed hard. He knew he wouldn't defeat Saren in Hand-Hand combat. He needed to keep his distance. Without warning Saren's Geth Arm extended, Nihlus was able to move out of the way. The Geth Arm moved again; they were engaged in a Cat and Mouse game where Saren showed Nihlus more of what is was capable off.  
Super Strength [Nihlus had to dodge, shoot, even Catch Debris Saren was throwing at him]. It could even generate Biotics. Nihlus was hit by by a few Dark Energy Balls, then lifted off the ground and smashed back down; were debris feel on top of him. Saren used his other hand to shoot his one-handed Sub-Machine gun.

Nihlus managed to scramble out before Saren came to his spot, found a hiding place, catching from a far. Nihlus then felt something behind him:

Geth!  
As well as engaging Saren in a fire fight, he also had to worry about Geth. To make matters worse, Saren Levitated and was fighting from above while Nihlus was stuck on the ground. He used Saren's Biotics and gun to his advantage; making them come in line with him, moving out of the way at the last minute, getting Saren to kill some of the Geth.

In the end Nihlus was caught by Saren in Status; thrown to the floor once again but this time being trapped. Nihlus couldn't move-only his eyes blinking and breathing. Both men amour were damaged and dirty [Nihlus more so than Saren]. Nihlus was also more bruised and bloody.  
 **'You will be stopped Saren'!** He laughs as Nihlus continues' **The Council will'.....**  
Saren cut him off before he had a chance to finish that sentence  
Saren insulted the Councilors, first all at once then one by one. He also mentioned that he got them wrapped around his talons.

With his Geth arm, he had his side arm pointed at Nihlus. Where he closed his eyes [he knew Saren loved to look into People's and animals eyes before he killed them. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction] and shot a round in his head. Nihlus wasn't moving, Saren deactivated his Biotics. Looked over his body, bending down to his knees, taking Nihlus watch off him and destroying it with his Geth hand.

After Saren used his Geth Arm and Biotics to destroy Nihlus watch, he puts his glove back over his Geth Arm then stepped over his body.

Nihlus helmet had never stopped recording!


	6. Battle of the Prothy Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Sovereign's and Normandy's battle
> 
> [thankyou everybody who helped me with the description of the Prothean Beacon]!

On Sovereign the Geth are working over time at the controls to insulate Matriarch Benezia's plan! They had made the Normandy come to 'X Mark the Spot' position. It was in line in its sights, firing at the Normandy and making it go down!

Joker shouted over his com unit 'Everybody brace for impact!

Despite the Normandy going down, Joker couldn't prevent it. But he could control it; he found a good hiding place to 'crash land'. He had worked out what the enemy was planning next. He then managed to inform everybody what their plan was, he already had a counter measure ready.

Every crewman were working over time. Sovereign had the Normandy in its sights, fired at it, watching it be destroyed. It sent drones over to scan the area; target was destroyed.

* * *

Back with Saren: he had walked over to the Beacon-was levitated into the air and giving some sort of knowledge from it. In a blink of an eye, Images flooded his mind. He feel down, exhausted from it but still remained conscious.

Their were still Geth around. He then heard Matriarch Benezia in his Helmet's radio.

**'Good'!** He managed to say.

**'No! The Beacon didn't have the knowledge we seek'!**

He then told her were to pick him up from. He managed to get himself up; he staggered while he walked, towards the remaining Geth.

Somebody watched Sovereign flying away: it was Joker. The Normandy had survived. They had used holographic imagery and natural mirrors from their surroundings The ship itself was damaged from the battle though. Caption Anderson was in the cockpit with Joker.

'That was Great Idea Joker'!  
'Thank you sir! Got it from the The Incredibles; an childhood classic'! Anderson just looked at him, wouldn't help but grin, while shaking his head,   
'Only you Joker could get inspiration from a movie and turn it into a well executed plan that shits all over it'!

* * *

 

The tram Stacie, Ashley and Kaidan were on had arrived at their destination. They found Nihlus Body.

'An Turian'?! Ashley states Kaidan reassures her that he was on their team, despite being a Turian was one on their own-even for a brief time. Stacie bent down, touching his body, talking to him. She realized something,

'Kaidan'!  
He bent down next to her, 'He's still barely breathing'!  
'What?-Impossible'! Ashley comments  
'I know-but its true'!  
'I felt a pulse and a small breath-it was barely visible but there'! Stacie tells Ashley straight, looking directly at her

Kaidan activates his Omi-tool and scanned it over his body.  
'Impossible'! he mutters.

He then pats Nihlus  
'Hang in there'! He mutters, then stands up. Both him and Ashley see something at the corner of their eyes, takes out there weapons. Stacie stands, takes out her weapon.

More Geth and Synthetic Zombies showed up.

* * *

"Break time is over People'! Stacie comments

* * *

After defeating that horde, they took Nihlus with them.

While on a high platform, hiding in the shadows, they saw the remaining Geth planting bombs around. It wasn't long before they were stopped [this made all three of them jump out of their skins at first]...

Since Kaidan was the tech whiz: he would depose of the bombs while his team mates covered him. Like before he would use Biotics to help out and protect himself and Nihlus; when needed to.

After swearing, Kaidan shouts  
'We have a problem'!  
Stacie swears, 'what now'?  
'They've designed these so they couldn't be disabled'!

Ashley swears, [while still in the middle of a fire fight],  
'Why not just use a Biotic chop, Slam or something'?  
'Because they've made it if it do that then will all be blown sky high'!  
'Not sure if all will activate at the same [when one goes off they all do]-not put it pass the Geth though]!

'You know I fucking hate the Geth'! Ashley comments  
Kaidan couldn't help but smile. 

'You should be President of their fan club'! Stacie jokes. 

She then asks 'What's your plan then Alenko'?  
'I can extend the timing and reactivate them from the beginning again of the new timer Set! Giving the Normandy enough time to take them away to a safe distance for deactivation'!

 

* * *

As Kaidan worked away on the bomb he tried contacting the Normandy but no such luck, while Stacie and Ashley were busy taking care of another wave.

'Shit'! Kaidan then tells them the bad news.  
'Oh for fuck sake'! Stacie comments  
'looks like we gotta depose them ourselves'! Ashley states  
'But where'? Asks Stacie

Ashley gets an idea.

* * *

After the first bomb is taken care off, a trolley is found, they put the bomb onto the trolley and move onto the next bomb-while dealing with the remaining bad guys. Once all bombs are placed onto the trolley, they go towards their target position. Place the bombs in position, then fire them of like fireworks. The bombs and bad guys are taken care off. The Colony is safe on there end. They head to the Prothean Artifact.

The Prothean Beacon; : A flat, glowing, monolith, pillar. A marvelous work of Engineering and Technological Prothean art. It was very rare to see an working piece from the Prothean Empire. This was a historical moment [even if it was only a small one].

Stacie places Nihlus body carefully down on the ground

'Incredible'! Kaidan states. He and Ashley are both staring at it, memorized, standing side by side. Stacie admires it from afar, while trying to contact the Normandy. Kaidan begins to go on a technical ramble.

Stacie is still trying to contact the Normandy.  
'Excuse me Ma'am but how do you know if the ship still exists and everybody on there is still alive'? Asks Ashley  
'Because the SR1 Normandy isn't Easy to kill!  
'Neither is David Anderson: he'll make sure the crew is safe'!

Ashley was flabbergasted, she'd only heard about the SR1 Normandy and Captain Anderson.  
Stacie then adds 'We also have the best Dam Pilot in the Galaxy'!

Stacie left Kaidan and Ashley; the two got closer, it begun to glow, humming with an unknown looming green energy source. In a flash of a eye, since Ashley was closest, She was pulled into some sort of tractor beam pulling her closer to the Beacon. She couldn't escape: Kaidan grabbed her arm as Ashley held onto his. Using a combination of his strength, Biotics ans speed he managed to pull Ashley out but getting trapped himself. He couldn't move Stacie then came to the rescue-using her whole body and speed to tackle him out of the way.

In a instance she was then levitated off the ground; Kaidan went to reach for her but Ashley stopped him. He didn't like it but he knew she was right: agreeing with what she was saying.

* * *

 

What did she see exactly; some type of war was going on. Aliens [she didn't recognize] were running for their lives, while others were fighting something. Their were star ships: she couldn't comprehend what actually it was she was seeing.

Stacie came floating down, staggered, feel on her knees, Kaidan and Ashley both came running, Kaidan grabbed her.

'What happened'? He asks while activating his Omi-tool, scanning her body.

'Images flooded my mind-some type of Alien invasion, attack on unknown Aliens I've never seen'!

Ashley looks around 'Does anybody else hear that'?

Stacie is still trying to catch her breath, realizes what it made, 'Run'! She manages to say

'What'? Asks Ashley

'You heard our Commander, Run'!

Kaidan helped Stacie up, she was to weak to stand on her own. Ashley came over and helped. Kaidan told them to hold on tight; he activated his Biotics, lifted Nihlus over him, placing him on the opposite side he was helping to hold Stacie. Using a combined run/Charge attack. When he stopped, they saw an explosion going off.

The Beacon was destroyed.

* * *

'No'! Stacie screams. She then faints: Kaidan and Ashley both keeping hold of her.

'Stacie'! Kaidan shouts  
Just then they hear a males voice in their Helmet radios.

'Jesus Christ'! What did you do that Artifact'? He jokes  
'Now's not the time Joker'! Kaidan said's strictly.

He then adds 'Stacie is unconscious, Nihlus is literacy on deaths door'!

The Normandy flies towards their location [they see damage all over it. Its been patched up quickly with welding tools and duct tap]. Joker opens the cargo hatch, Kaidan and Ashley both go inside, the Ship flies off.


	7. What"s next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? Keep reading to find out!

Kaidan tells Ashley 'stay close to me'!  
They run through the cargo Bay; to the elevator. Kaidan plays with the controls  
'Hold on Williams'!

The elevator shoots up [faster than normal]. As soon as it stops, doors open, they run towards the Medical Bay-Dr Chakwaz and Captain Anderson are both already waiting.  
There are three Beds in front of them.Kaidan places Nihlus body on one bed, while Stacie is placed next to him.

Ashley backs away, she begins getting dizzy, sees black, tries to fight it but can't.  
"Lieutenant Alenko'! She manages to say: she sees Kaidan looking at her then sprinting towards and catching her when she too passes out.

* * *

 

Hours pass, Ashley wakes up. Her helmet has been taking off her. She's down to her Bra and Nickers, with her watch still on.  
She looks around the Med Bay. Across from the beds is a desk with some books, a computer, small personal things. Next to her are two beds, both with Holographic Images of their full bodies and vitals above them. Next to her was Stacie, while next to her was Nihlus who had a tube in him.  
She then saw a Causation Woman, with Light Gray Hair in a short Bobbitt Style neck length Cut, Dark Green Eyes, a little taller than her, with a healthy model standard 'plus size' body, small Breasts, long Legs, small but nice hips wearing a Earpiece [inside her ear like some of her other crewmen]. She had her Omi-tool Activated.

Her and Ashley's Eyes meet, she gives her a warm smile. Types away on her Omi-tool then walks towards her.  
She had a way of being able to make people feel calm, safe, open up and trust her almost immediately.

'My name is Dr Karyn Chakwaz'! She extends her hand, Ashley extends hers and they shake.

'Ashley Williams'!  
'Where am I'?

'Med Bay of the Sr1 Normandy'!

Ashley looks around again,'Wow'!  
'Are we still on Eden Prime'?

'Yes'!

'Am I OK '?  
'Apart from your body having bruises and maybe a new scar or two! And being hungry, dirty, sore, needing a nice, hot shower and a nice cold one [whether it's Alcohol or not]- Yes! I recommend water first though'!

She gave Ashley a data pad where she was able to see and read what she had done to Ashley. She doesn't feel dehydrated anymore. As for her battle suit, helmet, weapons, they were next to her [thermal clips were taken out of them and removed from the area].

'Hows the Commander and the Other Guy'? [She couldn't believe she really just asked that about the Turian].

'Shepard is fine-she'll wake up eventually'!

'As for Nihlus, not very well! He's literary holding on by a thread. Not sure how he survived that head shot: it's a miracle'!

Ashley takes a shower [uses the Med Bay one]: where she breaks down and cries. Dr Chakwaz gave her some clothes to wear.  
She gets dressed, comes out where she meets Captain Anderson. She can't believe it-is star struck. she quickly regains her composer & salutes him. She can't believe her Eyes when she he salutes her back, then extends his hand to her, she shakes back.  
'It's a honor sir'!

'The honor is all mine Williams. What you did out there, very impressive'!  
'I'm sorry about your people'!

'Thankyou Sir'!

Next to Anderson was Kaidan. They smiled at one another.  
'Let's have a chat in my office'!  
Ashley follows Anderson and Kaidan, she can't help but look around at the Normandy as she walled: it was impressive.

* * *

 

He takes her to the 'conference room'; gestures for her to sit. Kaidan takes a seat next to her, while Anderson sits in the head chair next to Kaidan, in the middle of both rows.  
Ashley tells them everything in as much detail as possible.  
Anderson asks her the odd questions here and there. He seems satisfied with her answers and statement.

Ashley wants to ask something but doesn't.

Kaidan comforts her 'It's OK! you have a question or two ask away'!

'I have a open door policy. I'm also right here and you have the opportunity ask away'!

'Thankyou Sir'! Kaidan and her smile at another again.  
She takes a deep breath

'Why are you still on Eden Prime'?

'Because they need to make sure the Normandy can get safely back to the Citadel [despite the damage]. Just making sure we weren't involved in the attack and that our papers are in order. And waiting to be given the Green light to leave. Because the ship was seen helping to defend Geth from coming to the Colony side'.

'You have Papers'?  
"Off course'!  
'Always have them handy just in case'!

Anderson activates his Omi-tool shows them Nihlus recordings with Saren [which he translates into English].  
'Who is he'?

'The longest serving Turian Spectre, meet Saren'! Anderson answers

'So that's Saren'! comments Kaidan. 

Ashley glares at him!

Anderson adds on 'He's also what the council considers one of their best and brightest. And one of their favourites'!  
'In fact he's nothing but a menus to society, calculating, manipulative, intelligent, cunning, cold. He has no regard for people, animals, the environment'!  
'Will either take out anybody and anything that stands in his way, finishes serving their purpose, or he deems unworthy to continue living. Which in most cases is almost anybody who crosses his path'!  
'He has an extra special place in his heart for Humanity'!

'What doesn't he like about humans'? Asks Ashley

'It's rumored humans killed his Brother'!  
'What'?  Ashley gasps

'Honestly there's a Million stories out there and only he knows the true answer'! Anderson states.

Then they all hear some kind of noise, 

Kaidan shakes his head, Anderson sighs, Ashley is confused.  
'What is your question Joker'?

"Do you really believe that Sir'?

'No! I wouldn't put it pass him to have been involved or been the one himself who did it, in the name to save the Galaxy'!  
'In his own fuck up kind of way'! Joker comments

'It rumor that his Brother was apart of some kind of secret cult order. Whether Saren was himself, it varies from story to story'.  
Anderson adds 'Humanity's rapid expansion, Cerberus, doesn't help either'!

'Don't forget Human/Alien inter-race couples, Fornax! That's not even counting outside of Humanity'! Adds Joker

'So what happens next'? asks Ashley.   
'Once we get Communications back online, inform Ambassador Udina and the council! Not doubt the Council would want an audience with us in person'!

'Have you informed my Squads families yet'?  
"No'!  
'Permission to do so Sir'!  
'Permission granted! Once Communications go back online off course'!  
'What is going to happen to me'?

Anderson hands her a chip, she activates her Omi-tool, taps the chip over it, he's to bring her back to the Citadel. After that it's unknown.  
'Sir we've been given the Green light to leave and Communications are now back online'!  
'Excellent prepare to leave Joker'!

'Sir I have a request'!  
'What is it'?

Ashley takes another deep breath  
'I would love to go and gather my squads things. Once on the Citadel send them off myself'!

'Permission granted! We'll wait until you return'!  
'Thankyou Sir'!  
Ashley stands and salutes him  
'Alenko go with Williams'!  
Kaidan stands up 'Yes Sir'!  
Anderson then stands 'Before you go Williams, talk to your family first'!

* * *

 

Ashley finds a quiet place to herself [Kaidan let her borrow his tablet]. She calls home: Amature  
The young woman who answers is in her Kendo Gi, has tears of joy when she sees Ashley. Quickly runs away then comes back with two other women. One of the women have a competition Athletic Archery Bow, while the youngest one is wearing her Aikido Gi. Ashley explains to them [what she can], what had happened. They all cry together.

* * *

 

Ashley and Kaidan go through her squads living bunkers one by one. A few of them lived by themselves while a couple of them shared [while still having their own rooms].  
They had placed her squad things in their bags, marked them and placed on the Normandy's hover Trolley [they brought with them]. Ashley was hesitant to go inside this bunker. Kaidan pulled up beside her.

He said nothing just waiting patiently.  
"This is, was Bates quarters'!  
'I don't know if I want to go in'!  
Kaidan shakes his head 'That bastard should've never been a Marine'! Ashley growls.

'Unfortunately sometimes during a real life battle, or crises, whatever kind that made be, not counting gaming [Ashley laughs] you would either see the worse in people or the best! Especially your own team member'.

'What Am I going to tell his family'?  
Kaidan shrugs 'I don't know! Right now focus on this task'!

'Right'! this gives Ashley confidence to go inside, Kaidan follows.

* * *

 

They come to the last bunker.  
'I'll be right outside, if you need me'!  
'OK'! Ashley gives herself the confidence to go inside her bunker and pack-up. She begins crying again. Kaidan can hear her, he closes his eyes, feels her pain. His Biotics begin to glow all over, he's beginning to shake. He manages to control himself by stepping away and after taking some of his emotions out [with his biotics] he did some ti-chi.

 

* * *

Ashley had wash her face [though could still tell she had been crying]. Kaidan had calmed himself back down.

They were standing above the hill, over looking all of their quarters.

Ashley resisted a beautiful poem out loud.  
'Do you think my squad would've liked it'?

'They would've loved it'!

* * *

 

The Normandy leaves Eden Prime, heading for the Citadel!  
Ashley requests one more thing from Anderson;

'I wouldn't have it any other way Williams'!


	8. A fork in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a Adventure of a life time where a fork in the road derails it!
> 
> [When we see this woman's picture it's molded after her voice actor. I always liked like idea and of what she looked like. But of course I've taken things out/added on to my own interpretation of her].

It's been a few days after the attack on Eden Prime;

Tali Zorra Na Rayya, is no ordinary Quarian. She's daughter to a Admiral from the Migrant Fleet.  
But that's not the only reason that makes her different.  
Standing at five foot six, she has a curvy body, stunning hips, long legs, small breasts. Her environmental suit is Gray with Purple spread throughout.

Her Helmet has a purple visor. Unlike some Quarians her Helmet is a two way [people can see her face through it. Her father didn't want her too]. On top of her Helmet is a purple fabric scarf with unique curly, wavy patterns on it. These are no ordinary patterns, this is her 'Clan Markings' which her Mother made years ago. It once belonged to her Mother, which she inherited.

What does she look like through her helmet? A beauty with short, neck length, straight dark brown hair, Gray eyes, purple Skin. Across her chest are natural Skin markings that look like Veins.

She's currently onboard the small Vessel Honorata crewed by Another Quarian and family friend Keenah' Breizh. He and his small crew is taking her to Illium for her Pilgrimage. She still has no idea what she's trying to find. But right now she's not thinking of that.

From her small laptop she's watching an message from her father  
 **'I needed express upon you the importance of the task that lies ahead of you'!**

Keenah comes up to Tali he realizes what she's doing. She pauses the message.

**'Sorry! This is important'?**

Tali sighs **'No! Just another lecture from him'!**  
 **'You've heard one, you've heard them all'!**  
She shuts down the computer screen, faces him  
 **'What's up Keenah'?**

Tali found some abnormalities earlier, coming from a non-colonized Icy world. As from her request they investigated it further.  
 **'We did find something'!**  
 **'I'm afraid you were right Tali'!**

' **Geth'?**

He nodes his head ' **Yes'!**

' **Keelah'!**

* * *

 

The shuttle finds an isolated, covered area to land. Tali and Keenah stay hidden, watch from afar. They manage to quickly and quietly take out one 'foot Solder' Geth unit. Tali caught him, has her Omitool activated  
 **'Come on you Bosteh! Just one is all need'!** She mumbles to herself, while Keenah is on look out duty.

Tali successfully extracts its memory core. They listen to the message; but can't understand it. Tali manages to translate the message into their own main native language.

**'We need to inform somebody about this immediately Keenah'!  
** **'Who'?  
** ' **And would they even believe us'?  
** ' **I don't know! But we have we try'!**  
 **'Surely the authorities after their investigation can tell its real, not played with in any shape or form'!**

' **Keelah Tali, asking for passage to Illium is one thing but'**...

Tali interrupts him. " **You offered Keenah'!**  
' **And It's the right thing to do'**  
 **'We need to at least try'!**  
' **If we don't then what kind of people are we'!**

Keenah can't help but grin.  
They hear someone, they both go and hide.

They see a Male Turian Mercenary shooting at an Male Batarian.  
Keenah communicated to Tali via Quarian Sigh Language

**'If their not here for Prothean Tech, I don't know what for then'!**  
Tali signs back  
 **'I wonder what their saying'?**

She deploys an holographic round Drone. It translates back to their Native language

The Turian's Mercenary name is Jacobs and he's their Commanding Officer.  
 **'Sir one of the Geth Units are missing'!**

The two find out that when their ship had landed it created a strange heat signature nobody recognized.  
So this one Geth Unit went to investigate.

The Batarian shows Jacobs where the Geth Unit was. The Drone disappears. Tali and Keenah both carefully leave. Geth soon fire on them, as does Jacob and a few of his soldiers. Tali and Keenah run for it. Tali deploys her holographic Drone while Keenah takes out his handgun and fires back. She then throws some sticky grenades. They both run.  
More Geth appear. Tali has on her a handgun, a shotgun, sticky grenades.

They manage to take out some of the enemy, Jacobs survives while everybody else around has died. Tali and Keenah has made it back to their ship successfully, once onboard their vessel leaves.

**'Where to now'?** Asks Keenah

**'We're still going to Illium'!**

Keenah's few crew members look at him **'You heard the lady'!**

* * *

 

Inside the Shuttle Tali was going back over the Geth's memory message. Keenah shook his head **'Keelah! First Geth now Rogue Specters'!**

**'This is too dangerous I'm taking you back to the flotilla, to your Father. He can'....**

Tali cuts him off **'No! It's too dangerous! The Flotilla would be a target to the Geth and however else is evolved'!**  
 **"And we would be responsible for leading them there'!**

**'What do we do then'?  
** ' **Continue on with our Mission; Going to the Galactic Authorities'!  
** ' **Keelah Tali! You think they'll listen to us'!  
** ' **Like I said before we have to try Keenah'!**

She placed a hand on his shoulder  
 **'If you want to part ways as soon as we hit Illium that's fine: I understand'!**  
' **But something important and big is happening and we can't pretend it didn't! This memory Core holds the key'!**

Keenah sighs, thinks hard, ' **And leave you all alone'?**  
 **'I don't think so'!**  
 **'Your Father, Aunty and Kal would all kill me'!**

**'Thankyou Keenah! I thought you cared'!  
** Tali sighs, shakes her head, ' **Keelah I pray to our ancestors that we're not already too late'!**


	9. Continiuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the beginning of Tali's Pilgrimage!

Tali and Keenah's shuttle was on their way to Illium. Their pilot is talking to control. But they can't won't give them permission to land. They are prejudiced towards them giving them excuses  
-Platforms are Backed Up  
-Hold there Pattern until there's an Opening which they'll be informed  
-They Might wonna try a New Space Sport on another Planet

They try contacting the Head Boss for Traffic Control to bribe to get them on Ground.

During their waiting period;

**'I've been dreaming/fantasizing about my Pilgrimage since I was a child. Despite the harsh history taught to me [especially from my Father] about the Galaxy'.** Tali Admits to Keenah

**'What did you always imagine'?**

' **Visiting Beautiful Cities, Encountering the Different Racers. Exchanging ideas, sharing cultures, seeing the Galaxy'.** [Tali sighs]

**'I refused to Listen to everybody who tried to warn me. But now I'm thinking they made of had a point. Especially my Father'.**

**'There Not Wrong, To Some Extent'!**   
**'Yes the Galaxy is a harsh Place. And Yes many People treat us badly. But not everybody is like that'.**   
**'Don't Give Up, Your Dream Tali'.**   
**'We need People like You, who can help shape our future'.**   
**'Even If you need to keep Giving People Speeches, a kick up the Ass to do what's Right and keep them on that Path'.**

Tali laughs. **'Thank you Keenah'!**

* * *

 

Meanwhile Jacobs used his resources to find out where where the Quarians went too. Them being stuck gave him enough time to catch up to them.

They wait for Several Weddings until The Honorata is finally given permission to land, in a private area. Tali and Keenah were off the shuttle with their backpacks while the pilot and couple of other crewman stayed on the shuttle. All of a sudden Tali and Keenah heard something, they run back, saw their crew members slaughtered. All of a sudden they were sighted by Jacobs and a couple of his Alien Squad Members.  
Their weapons were in their bags. They didn't have time to draw them out, they made a run for it.

They managed to find a hiding place- it wasn't a good idea to take their weapons out and take Jacobs and his crew out. They needed to keep under the radar and not draw attention to themselves as much as possible.

' **What do we do now'?** Asks Keenah

**'We find some kind of transport and Get Out of Here. Best Bet would be the Citadel Now'!**

They found the first freighter they could and sneaked on board. Given Jacobs and his Men the slip again.

* * *

 

It seemed like a long, cold, journey [than it was]. In order to keep warm they turned on the heat [from their suits], got out there blankets and thermal cups, snuggling together helping to keep warm. They remained hidden in a corner in the cargo Bay. Keeping to themselves never once looking inside the cargo.  
Neither dared to speak [in case of being caught]. So they communicated via Quarian Sign Language.

But wait, what about security cameras and the ships VI [Virtual Intelligence]? Tali used her tech abilities [with help from her OmiTool as well as other odd tools] to reconfigure them so they wouldn't be noticed. The security cameras still worked/recorded everything else.  
The VI itself didn't find Tali and Keenah a threat.

Jacobs was on his private shuttle he got a call,  
A holographic image of Matriarch Benezia appeared [he begun talking to him in his native tongue]

**'Jacobs why did you leave your Posting'?**

**'I encountered a couple of Suit Rats trespassers who took out a solder Geth unit' and stole its Memory Chip'!**

**She swears. 'Did you get back it back'?**

' **Not Yet'!**

**'Report'!**

' **We encountered them firstly before they managed to get back to their Shuttle. They took out all of the Geth and my Crew upon firing on them.**  
 **Their was a young female among the duo, who did most of the damage. I was the only survivor from that attack'.**

**'Their shuttle went to Illium, I took a couple of my men with me. We encountered their crew and took them out. Did find them when they came running back. Didn't want to have the spot light placed on us, get the authorities involved. But they gave us the Slip again, snuck onboard an old Turian Freighter and on there way to the Citadel'.**

**'And where are you now'?**

' **Still on Illium'!**

**'It was hard to find them. They covered their tracks well. But there's always someway to find them. Security footage, physical Evidence, People who are willing to give up information out the kindness of their hearts or fear and imitation, while others can be bribed'.**

' **I don't care how you found out! What are you going to about it'?**

**'We're going to head to the Citadel, make sure we meet them there when we land'.**   
**'I've got the situation under control'!**

' **Doesn't sound like you do'!**  
He growls and convinces her otherwise.

**'Make Sure you cover your tracks. And get that Memory Chip. If this doesn't work this time, you will suffer for it'.**

Benezia then signs off  
 **'I will not fail this time'!** Jacobs mutters to himself.

* * *

 

The Old Turian Freighter had landed. Tali and Keenah both fell asleep. They packed up their things, got their backpacks, made sure the coast was clear, sneaked their way outside the shuttle. Worse timing, they were spotted by some of the crew. They had nowhere to run to.  
What would the crew do with them?

C-Sec was called. The Quarians were placed into a holding cell. Their backpacks were taken from them, searched, their weapons taken away.  
They were interviewed by Detective Chellik.

After checking their paper work [Identity Chips which also had their Gun licenses], ensuring nothing was stolen from the Shuttle, checking with Illium traffic Controllers and getting security footage. Good thing Tali knew how to speak the Citadel Native and Citadel Turian Native Languages.

**'I convinced them not to press any charges'!  
** Tali tried telling him they have something valuable but he cuts her off **'Vagrants always trying to bargain and causing trouble'!  
** Tali sighed **'Can we Speak to Detective Castis Vakarian please'?**

He laughs, shakes his head ' **The decorated Detective is now retired! And no he's not on the Citadel'!** There was a mixture of bitterness, happiness and relief from his voice and sub harmonics.

Castis had a reputation for doing all he could for anybody from any Race, Non Biotic or Biotic. Just not Specters, not that they ever asked for his help anyway. He would always listen, investigate even the ridiculous claim. If he couldn't help he could recommend them to somebody who could.

Tali sighed, shaking her head, sharing a look with her friend.  
 **'I don't care where you go Omega, Illium, anywhere but here. I want both of you off the Citadel by tomorrow'.**

* * *

 

Once their able to leave, their given their bags back but not their weapons. They may get them back when their ready to leave the Citadel.  
Tali and Keenah were walking around the Citadel talking in their main native language. They had onlookers, who most looked/walked away from them. Some people ensured their younger Family Members don't go anywhere near them. Protecting them, their bags, purses, wallets, prams. They noticed but didn't allow it to bother them.

They went to A Terminal speaking to a Citadels VI [Virtual intelligence, which was made in an Asari figure]. They tried making an appointment but their was an seven Month waiting period. Finding a quiet Area with Nobody around were discussing their next move. From out of nowhere Tali was in the middle of talking to him.  
 **'We can't just pack up and leave. Like that C-Sec Officer wanted us to'...**

Tali stopped talking midway half through her sentence, Gray Eyes growing wide, face turning pale, screaming  
 **'Keenah'!**  
Dark Purple Blood spraying around him, on the ground, some on Tali's suit. He got hit, square in the stomach.

Confused what was happening. Another round was shot; this time hitting Tali in the side. She was looking around; her face went even more paler. She was horrified and scared when she saw Jacobs. She grabbed Keenah and run for safety. Their environmental suits sealed up the fractors in their suits. They tried to quickly patch it up with Medi Gel. Despite this Keenah and still bleeding. Tali encouraging and helping him when he feel down. People were ignoring the Quarians or just briefly looked upon them, going about their businesses.

The Turian was on their trail, he kept to the shadows. Tali found a keeper, gong through a shaft. They followed suit. The shaft closing, locking Jacobs outside. He provoked them. They took a breather.

**'Tali, leave me'!  
** **'Keenah, don't speak like that! I'm not leaving you'!**

She helped him up, helping to keep him balanced continuing to move and from their conversation before.  
 **'If the council won't listen to us then will need to find another way'!** Tali said's  
 **'Maybe the Elcore Embassies. They've always been Sympathetic'!**

Despite Keenah's pain he still managed a bad joke  
 **'Nobody listens to a Elcore...with a straight face anyway'!** Tali couldn't help but grin.

**'Where's Reegar when you need him. He would've laughed'!  
** **'He would laugh at the most baddest jokes'!** Tali agrees.  
 **'Too bad he had to wait another year for his Pilgrimage. He could've come with you otherwise'!  
'** **Not everybody can be like my Father and go on their Pilgrimage a year younger than expected'!**

* * *

They came to a vault, despite being a little behind they could still hear a echo of his voice and footsteps. They weren't out of the woods yet. Opens it, closes where it's locked. This leads them to an incinerator. But it did have a ladder and pathways.  
Keenah sat down in the closest corner. He was very weak but still found strength in talking.  
' **Tali-listen to me'!**

**'From our running I saw an advertisement about a Med Clinic in the Upper-wards, they take anybody from any Race within or out of Citadel Space'!** [quoting exactly what it said]. He told her the exact location, showing it on a map on his Omitool.

' **You** **gotta leave me. Go on ahead alone'!  
** **'No! I won't leave you'!** Tali now had tears forming and starting to drop from her Eyes.  
' **Come on Keenah you gotta keep Going. You can do it'!**

Keenah puts his hand up to stop her. He gave her his watch [Omitool] and backpack.  
' **Tali, please Listen, we don't have much time'!**  
' **It's too late for me. There's nothing nobody can do now'!**  
' **I was gone the minute that thermal Clip punctuated through me'.**  
 **'This wasn't your fault! Don't blame yourself! Continue with the Mission. With your Pilgrimage'!**  
 **'Find the Adventure you'd always craved'.**  
 **'I know Life hasn't been easy for you! And it won't get easier but you can overcome anything'!**  
 **'Your Mother loved you very Much! And even though it's hard for your Father to say it, he does love you.'**

**'I know your friends, Aunty are so proud of you Tali'!**

He coughs, is spitting out more Dark Purple Blood. He's glad Tali can't see through his Helmet.  
 **'Thankyou for Being a Good Friend all these years. For giving me and my Mini crew** [he laughs at his bad joke] one final Adventure. **For kicking our butts, keeping us motivated to doing the Right Thing** '.

**'I always thought that You and Kal would would make a cute Couple'!**   
**'Remember to keep doing things what feels Right to You Tali, not what you think others think is Right. Ever Lose your passion, Your energy, change Nothing about You'.**   
**'Do what you must'!**

**'I can see a bright light -Keelah it's Beautiful. I can see everybody'!  
'Their not wearing Helmets, or environmental Suits. Their Free'.**  
' **Keelah Se'Lai'. He closes his Eyes and passes away.**

Tali puts her hand on him one last time, in that amazing moment she feels his spirit leave his body, passing through her. She holds back her tears. This gives her a new found confidence, motivation, a kick up the butt to continue on wards not before saying  
 **'Keelah Se'Lai Keenah'!**

* * *

From her backpack she takes out her small laptop: A USB Port. Quickly transferring data to it. She played the Laptop while making her way up the ladder, to the ramp/exist. As Jacobs was getting the valve opened he heard a Male's Voice speaking in a unknown Language his translator didn't pick up. The valve is opened, he has his gun out, charges through, the door closing behind him. He looks around, see's there's a laptop playing with a Mask Quarian speaking. There's the Body of Keenah, left in the corner. He's realizes he's inside an incinerator. Tali is already high above to safety. She has her Omitool activated. Now it's Tali's turn to provoke him, desecrating him long enough not to shoot her.

**'You're Good with that Gun Boostet!** **But I'm better with my OmiTool'!**

All of a sudden the Incinerator begun starting Up. It quickly got hot in there, making Jacobs drop his gun. Tali managed to leave from the exist, with two backpacks and Keenah's watch/Omitool. Tali left him to burn. Jacobs tried escaping but he couldn't, no matter what he tried. The Turian couldn't help but grin, was even impressed.

**'Well played Quarian'!** [He muttered in his own Native Language] **  
**

* * *

  
Tali made her way to this Med Bay: run by Dr Michael.


	10. Getting closer to the sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice moment between Garrus and Stacie....

After getting her Gun back, Garrus takes her to a squad Car, opens the door for her.  
 **'Thankyou'!**

He then closes it, goes around to the left hand side; hoping into the drivers seat.  
Normally Stace wouldn't get into a car with a stranger, he was an Officer after all. There was also something safe and comforting about Garrus; he gave her the same warm, safe feeling only several Men in her life have given her [apart from Hackett and Anderson. She had close family family friends too;

Coats: An High Ranking Alliance Soldier from Britain  
Zabaleta: an once Alliance Navy Officer who was with Hannah on Mindoir. Afterwards he got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, ended up at the Veteran's Affairs Office on the Citadel. Got the help he needed, left the Alliance and became a Coordinator there.  
And Dr Garrett Bryson. An top Alliance Scientist whose well known in investigating and researching Myths and Legends of the Galaxy].

'Where are we going'?  
'To See Dr Michael'!  
'Who is she'?  
'A Doctor whose name is Michael'!

Stacie laughs, shakes her head.  
'She has a private Clinic in the Upper Wards. And is a top Doctor'.

'You know her personally'?  
'Not really. Have helped her in the Past though on different occasions'.

'She used to work at another Practice but was fired because she gave out Free Medical Supplies'.  
'What an incredible woman for doing that'!

'Too bad not more people can't follow suit! Life is full of Gray Areas'!

'Yelp it sure is'!  
'Or atlease charge less so everybody can have some'! Stacie adds.  
'What gray areas'?   
Stacie laughs, this makes Garrus smile [he thought he had a beautiful laugh].

Stacie snaps Garrus out of it,   
'So can you tell me how you helped her in the past'?

'I'll spare you the boring details. Somebody was blackmailing her, hoping to extort her Medical Supplies'!  
'Thanks for leaving the boring stuff out'!

* * *

 

Garrus sighs

'What's wrong'?

'I went to the Office of her Friend, who was a Information Broker. He was dead. All of his Computers were destroyed, information taken. No doubt Saren's People'.  
Stacie shakes her head.

The two were quiet, Stacie couldn't handle the quietness.

'Where you able to find anything'?  
'I was able to piece together that he got in contact with another one of the Shadow Brokers Agents, Humanities First Chora's Den owner and criminal Fist. The Quarian wanted to trade this Information to the Shadow Broker but Double crossed him. He was working with Saren'.

'What? Well! I guess Saren really wants that Information that he's willing to work with a Human. Without the Council telling him too'.

Garrus agrees 'Or he could have a Right Hand Man/Woman that convinced him otherwise'.

'That would be some Person. And don't worry I understand that Man can mean Man or Woman: Describing an Alien Being from any Race'.

'Well apart from the Geth. They are all gender less after all'. Stacie laughs  
'That we know off'!  
'Oh too Shay Commander'!

'Things get more complicated, Cerberus wanted secrets/knowledge Fist Hand. The Shadow Broker brought in a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary who killed Fist. He's now sitting in Jail'.  
'Don't get me wrong Fist deserved to die, too bad it couldn't off been after I got information out of him'.  
'It's even harder when I don't have the evidence that will Up Hold the Hot Bench Councilor Judges'! [Stacie laughs, Garrus smiles].

'This Bounty Mercenary [Stacie laughs] did a job for Saren, Left before Shit Hit the Fan. All of the other Mercenaries died. He knew how. No doubt by Saren's own hands, or hired somebody/others to do it, then killed that person/people with his own hands. It's not important to the case though. And hard to convince them that Saren was behind it anyway'.

'Why did this Mercenary survive anyway'?  
'My best guess is because Saren didn't register he was there. It helped how this Mercenary also deleted all records of he was even there. He's a Ninja'.  
'Alot of Red Tap in this case'!  
'We gotta find that Quarian First'! Stacie states sternly.

Garrus agrees. They have made it to their destination. Garrus parked the Squad Car and headed to Dr Michael's Clinic.


	11. Race for the Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Evidence they need to convict Saren

Nobody was at the Reception Area. Garrus pressed the bell. Dr Michael comes out,

'Hello Welcome to My Clinic...Garrus'?!  
'What a lovely surprise'!

Chloe was the same height as Stacie [5 foot 7], had the same body shape, long legs, stunning Hips, Small Breasts. She was a little older, with stunning light Green Eyes, A Red Bobbitt Hairstyle, Natural Bright Lips. Her Parents were Alliance Military Medics, now retired. She followed in her Parents Footsteps but preferred working with Civilians away from the Battlefield.

'Sorry Dr'! She cuts him off,  
'Garrus you don't have to call me Doctor'! She said's amusingly and flirty.

Garrus rubs the back of his Neck 'Right, Michael'!  
She laughs flirty, touching her face.

Stacie is amused herself. Garrus is oblivious to her checking him out.  
'Can we talk to you in Private'?  
'My Office is this way'!

* * *

 

The Clinic was very quiet: they were the only ones in there. They came at a Good Time.

Along the Way, while walking, Dr Michael was making sure her Cloths were straight, Hair was nice, breath didn't smell bad. Stacie chuckled, Garrus looking at her confused 'What's So funny'? He whispers

Stacie shakes her Head, whispering back 'For a Cop you are oblivious to when a certain Doctor is flirting, ensuring everything is perfect  
so a certain someone notices her'.

'Oh! I Didn't ping you for a Lesbian'! [He put his hands up] Don't get wrong [then puts them back down] no judgement here. As a matter of fact I have a few Friends who are gay'!  
"Both set of my Grand Parents were gay too'!

Stacie laughs, shaking her head. She catches a glimpse of Dr Michael looking back, frowning.

They make it to her Office, Garrus holds the door for them, Both Thanking him.

* * *

 

Stacie and Garrus take a seat, 'May I offer you both an refreshment'?

'No Thankyou'! Said's Stacie.  
'I'm Good'! Said's Garrus.

Dr Michael leans against her desk 'What did you want to Speak to me about'?  
Garrus wastes no time, presses his watch, activating his Omitool, showing her an Security Photo of Tali 'We're Looking for this Quarian!  
She has Evidence that can help us in our ongoing Investigation!  
And She maybe in trouble'!

Dr Michael seems generally concern, is lowers her Head, Biting her Lip, Looks up at both of them 'I'm Sorry, I don't know where she is'!

From what Garrus asked Dr Michael, she tells them the last time she saw the Quarian, How she was Shot in the Side, Nothing Life Threatening, would have a scar now though. What she was doing on the Citadel, how her Volus Friend setup a meeting for her, Where she's staying [has another Friend who owns a small Apartment Complex in the Lower Wards. Hires them out to anybody from any Race. It's popular among Quarians, Krogans and outcasts. Her Friend won't stand for any Criminal Activity there].

Stacie thanks Her.

Garrus takes a Deep Breath 'I have something Else I Need to discuss With You'.  
'What is it'?

He tells her about her Volus Friend, everything what he can.  
'I'm Sorry to inform you but your Friend is Dead'!'What'? She's speechless 'What Happened'?  
'He was found dead in his Office! His Computers whipped Clean'!  
She's shaking her head, trying to fight back tears. They overcome her, she screams, Stacie and Garrus both get up, comfort her. Stacie holds her, while Garrus remains next to her, not touching.

* * *

 

She stops her first set of tears.

'Was it the Quarian? I have to know'!

Garrus smiles at her 'Dr you know I'm not allowed to disclosed any information to you about how she wasn't involved in the Crime'.  
She smiles at Garrus 'Thankyou! I understand your predicament of not being able to tell me'.

They both leave Dr Michael's Office, when she calls out 'Garrus'?!  
They both turn behind them 'Yes, Michael'?  
'I hope you find her in time'!  
"Thanks! So do I'!  
'Yous better not waste anymore time'!  
'Spending time with you wasn't wasteful. You've helped a Great Deal'!

She was blushing and bashful.

* * *

 

They Find Out what Apartment Number she was in. Garrus unlocked it, calling out 'C-Sec and Alliance Here'!   
'Miss, you are in Danger! But we need your Help'!

They both split up searching the small, 1 Bedroom Apartment. 'No Luck she isn't Here'! Stacie Calls Out

'Crap'! Garrus mutters  
'She must've Gone to See the Contact'!  
Garrus agrees 'But Where'? Asks Stacie

Garrus Shrugs, shakes his head. 'Shit'! Stacie then puts her hands on her Hips, looks at Garrus  
'How do we even know where to look next'?  
'We Don't! But I may know somebody Who Does'!  
'Who"?

* * *

 

Inside C-Sec Holding Cells: in one of them there was a large shield in operation. 'What's with that Shield? Haven't seen anything like that before'?

'It's for Biotic Prisoners'! They can still move around, but when they try using their Powers to escape, tease, Bully, Taunt or Attack other Prisoners and Officers they get zapped. It's so powerful it can knock them Out'.  
  
The Cells were clean, had two buttons [where a toilet with a lid and Urinal popped out from the wall]. They had toilet Paper hanging on the wall, wall scent spray, wall shelve with Books and magazines, a small water fountain, a sink [no Mirrors], a large seat that can also act as a Bed.

This Cell had a Krogan sitting on the Bed Reading, A Soap Opera Novel off all things.  
Garrus clears his throat, loud, so the Krogan could hear and bring his head up. Garrus was talking in the Native Turian Citadel Language.  Her translator didn't have this Language. She was multi lingual. 

**'Urnot Wrex'!**

He got up, while still holding his book, made his way towards the Bars, directly opposite from them.  
He was seven foot four, had a mixture of Red and Light Brown Skin, Black Coloured Eyes, with his Sclera [Eye Colour Background being Red], has Two Levels of Spiky Head Crests [Has More at the Front than Back], with a large Scratch Down the Left Side of his Face, Like Joker had a Ear Piece inside his ear. He kept his claws trimmed Short.

To Stacie's astonishment, he was talking in the same Language Garrus was before. She wouldn't think a Krogan would want to know any Turian or Salarian Languages.

**'Officer Vakarian...Never thought you'd be back'.**

[Garrus responded back in the same Language. Didn't seem fazed by this at all].

' **I need your Help Wrex'!  
** Wrex laughs " **Is this a Joke'?** He sees the stern look on Garrus face. He then looks at Stacie.  
' **While I'll be a Varren's Uncle'**! He was looking at Stacie. On instinct Garrus placed himself in front of her and Wrex.   
 **'Stacie Shepard'!** [Both were shocked. Now Wrex was talking in English].

'You know who I am'?  
'Yes! You're reputation perseveres you! I've heard stories about you'!  
'Seen you in News Reports throughout the years. From being crowned the savior of the Skyillian Blitz [this title made Stacie uncomfortable]'!  
'I wasn't the Savior, everybody involved helped. We did it together'!

Wrex just smiled at her.  
'The youngest at the time, Completing the Alliance N7 Program'.  
'But you were a Survivor of Akuze'!  
'Please Don't say the next thing about Torfan'!

Wrex respects her wishes and doesn't.  
'You're a Fierce Warrior'! He nodes his head slowly, in acknowledgement and respect.  
'Thankyou'! She nodes her head back slowly.

She was also Thankful for the Fact he didn't bring up Who her Mum and Father were. When Steven Hackett married Hannah Shepard [Shackett] it was all over the Externet and in Gossip Magazines.

Garrus is losing his patience, 'Wrex'! We need your Help'!

He activates his Omitool again; shows him the same picture he shared with Dr Michael

'She has evidence that can Help us in our case against Saren'!  
'Saren's People are after her, we need to find her before they do'!  
'We have no idea where she is'!  
'Wrex.... I know your one of the top Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries of the Milky Way. Gets his Job Done'!  
'But your also a Man with a Big Heart. A Gentleman who Helps Others in Need. Even if it's from the Shadows. You know all the Loop Holes'!  
'You're the Only One Who Can Help us Save Her and Bring Saren to Justice'!

'I'm Impressed! You do, do your Research Vakarian'!  
'What do you want to know'?  
'Hypothetically If you were going to execute someone, let's say the Quarian herself, in order to get the evidence she has against your Boss, make it look like a accident, in a private Public Area, to Give the People after Him a clear warning, where would you do it'?

He has a think, looks at the Photo, tells them where. Garrus closes his Omitool.  
'Thankyou, Wrex'!  
'Thankyou'!  
Stacie then turns to Garrus 'We Better Go'!

They make a run for it, they stop when Wrex calls out to them 'Make Sure You Save Her'!

* * *

 

Garrus speeds towards their destination, with his Siren sounding. They diversed a Plan Along the Way.


	12. Saving Tali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter suggests

Garrus and Stacie find Tali where Wrex said she would be. They stoop the area, both have a breath of Fresh Air.

Tali thought they were who she was looking for. Realized they weren't: went for her Man Made Bombs. Garrus and Stacie both tried to convince her otherwise. Garrus put his hands up, Stacie immediately follows suit.

Stacie begins speaking in the Main Citadel Language.

' **I'm lieutenant Commander Stacie Shepard! This is Detective Garrus Vakarian'!**  
' **We come in Peace'**! Stacie and Tali both just look at him.

Garrus shrugs **'What'?**  
Stacie is amused. While Tali shakes her head and sighs. Stacie continues to speak

' **We Mean You No Harm! And We Need Your Help'!**

She pulls out her ID Chip while Garrus pulls out his badge [which also acts as an ID Chip]. After scanning it in her Omitool and Handing them back

' **You're in Danger'!** Stacie states.  
' **What'? 'How'?**

Garrus gives it to her straight.  
' **Keelah'!**

Garrus and Stacie briefly look at one another.  
 **'They'll be Here Any Minute! We have a Plan'**! Stacie states  
 **'What is it?**

* * *

 

Tali meets Saren's Men. He went to touch/attack her, Tali stopped him with her Pressure Point Self Defense. Before the others had a chance to Fire on her, She took out her Man made smokescreen Bombs, threw it at them and Ran.

The Turian screaming **'Don't Kill Her, We need that Chip Saren Wants First'!  
** **'Like Hell Bosteh'!**

Out of Nowhere they were attacked, By Garrus and Stacie [Aimed with their Handguns].  
The smokescreen had settled and some of the Mercenaries were down. The Turian and his remaining comrades got into a  
Shoot-Out. Tali feel down unconscious after getting Shot.

* * *

 

All mercenaries had fallen. But weren't dead.  
Garrus hand chuffed them all'!  
He would call this in.  
While Stacie moved Tali out of the way.

When it was safe Stacie whispered **'All Clear Now'!**  
Tali got up **'Thankyou'!**

Stacie nodes and smiles.

**'What Now'?**   
**'We go back to your Hotel Room, grab your stuff and take you to where its safe until the trial'.**

* * *

 

This safe place is Anderson's Apartment. She meets Anderson, Kaidan and Ashley.  
She mesmerized by his two story Apartment. She shows her to one of his spare Rooms down stairs, had its own on-sweet, It was equipped for Tali [in case she wanted to take her suit off].

'Alenko, Williams and Myself will be leaving in a little while. Still have work to do.

When they have completed everything, all three leave. Anderson taking his Night Bag with them.  
Tali scans her Room and Bathroom [to make sure their were no hidden cameras]. She was satisfied their weren't any.

Takes a look around the Apartment.

Stacie keeps watch until her shift ends. Outside the Apartment Anderson, Kaidan and Ashley also take shifts to watch the Apartment in secret. Ashley had put up secret security cameras to ensure Tali didn't compromise their case or harm Stacie [who slept in the other Spare Room] across from Tali. She kept watch on both fronts.

While looking through his apartment, Tali notices something, scans the area with her Omitool.  
Security Cameras, informs Stacie. They work out Ashley put them their.  
Stacie informs Anderson, whose impressed.

'Keep them there, keep going about your business'.  
'She's A Mother Hen'.  
'Also isn't trusting of Aliens like we are'.

'Why? I understand not all of them are Good but at the End of the Day their People like you and Me'!  
'True. It's Because she's had Shit Postings all her Military Career. Hasn't been able to have experiences beyond Fighting Aliens like we've had. Given opportunities to Expanding her Horizons, Safe Haven, learning to become Open Minded'.

'And What If she doesn't want to expand her Mind'?  
'You can't think like that Stacie'!  
'You attack what's in front of you. One Step at a Time'!

* * *

 

After Stacie and Tali left,  Garrus took the goons back to the Station to be interviewed. He knew his Boss would've Gone Home by then. He tried getting information from them but no such luck. Also notices there wearing contacts: there Eyes are Black. Pupils permanently dilated [Big]. Bodies are skinny, they'll eat anything just so their bodies can he satisfied, get what it needs. Don't enjoy Food like everyone Else does. Doesn't care what it is they Eat. Only Sleep enough to recharge their batteries.  
The same is with water. Hygiene  [will go to the toilet when needed]. Their only Mission in life  
is Doing what Saren Asks of them. Completing the Mission no matter what. He's never seen anything like this before.  
Garrus takes there Watches, searches through their OmiTools. They Taunt him. He'll never find anything in there.

They are taken to Holding Cells [on a different level from Wrex].


	13. Saren's Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter!
> 
> After all of their hard work, doing an all nighter, will this be enough?

Garrus Boss had Gone Home, He worked late into the Night. Going through their Omitools, trying to find Evidence that Saren had sent them.  
 **'There has to be something'!**

* * *

  
He does eventually Go Home. Is too tired to drive, His Two C-sec Friends have already Gone Home and are Sleeping. He didn't want to wake them unless it was an emergency.  
 **'Maybe I'll Take the Tram'**!

It's Quiet at the Tram Stop! He has a tight Grip on his Back Pack strap.  
As He's waiting, he Notices a Motor Bike Pulling up near, He smiles at the Turian Rider. One couldn't see her face through the Helmet.  
  
[Speaking in the Native Turian Citadel Language]   
**'Fancy Bumping into You Here G'**! The Female Voice Said, hearing the humor in her sub harmonics.   
**'Suppose You snuck Out of Your Dates Bedroom Again'!**

**'I slide down his pole'!  
** **'A fireman''?** Garrus acted so hurt.   
She puts her rude Finger Up at him.

' **One of our grandfather's was a fireman remember'? Already starting to lose your memory in your old age'!**

Garrus just looks at her. ' **Twenty Eight is not old thankyou very much! Then again a Twenty year old would think that'!  
** She opens her boot, getting her spare helmet out, throwing it to him.

**'Actually, If You Must Know, Didn't Get That Far with My Date! Guy turned Out to Be A Boring, Asshole! All about politics and bragging about his Leadership Skills. Looking down at others'.  
**

**'I Did Warn You'!  
** Under her Helmet she's rolling her Eyes.  
' **So ended up getting into a debate with him'?**

**'Off course'!  
'The weird thing is, he found it amusing'. '  
'Never known a woman like me before'.  
'Was more interested in me than I was him'.   
'Didn't want to see him again. But he thinks he can change my mind'.   
  
**

Garrus laughs  
' **Just wait till he finds out how suborn you can be'!  
'I get it from you'!  
'That is one of the many things you have inherited from me, yes'!  
**She just rolls her eyes.

He climbs onto the Back of her Motor Bike,  Holds on Tight as Sol Rides Away.

* * *

 

Sol's Real name was Solana Vakarian, Garrus younger Sister. She was a Private, Infiltrator, in the 43rd Special Operations Turian Marine Core. One of the Most formidable, Disciplined and Experienced Military Units Across the Galaxy. They Help to Maintain Relations, run Joint Military Training Exercises With Council Racers and can integrate into any Army on any Battlefield in any Environment. Like Specters, Officers can work alone, in Pairs, Small or Large Groups. She was currently posted on the Citadel, doing joint training missions with C-Sec: one division at a time.

Twenty Years Old, she was a little shorter than five foot seven, had light gray Coloured Skin [the same colour as Garrus face. Like their Father her whole skin was this colour] unique, short and beautiful Head Fridges, Gray and Blue Eyes, Small Breasts, Great Hips, Long Legs. Despite only her Youth, Position, [adventuress, Suborn, Feisty Natures getting her into Trouble with Superiors in the Past], she was a talented up and coming soldier.

Currently doing a tour on the Citadel. Training with all Divisions of C-Sec, one at a Time.

* * *

In his Small Two Bedroom, one Bathroom, one Story Apartment, over drinks and a Late Feed, both Spoke about their Day.  
Garrus told Sol everything he could.

' **Wait, You not only got to Meet but also work with Shepard'?  
** **'Yes'!**

She has a missive look on her face, Mandibles moving in a particular Way, giving him a mischievous look **'So is she as Beautiful as the Vids depict her to be'?**

Garrus chokes, begins coughing, rubs the back of his neck, quickly recovers. **'I have No Idea What You Are Talking About'!**

**'Come on G, You've Always Thought She was The Most Beautiful Woman in the Galaxy, Like Dad Thinks Of Mom. Or Alec thinks of Ellen. Now Answer The Question'!** She Said with mixed Emotions [Stubbornness, Sternly, Feisty, Curiosity].

The two get into a friendly, Sibling bantering match. Their stubborn selves refusing to give in.  
She then uses her Little Sister Card, bantering her Eye Lids, **'Please Big Brother'!  
** Garrus puts his hands up in defense, laughing ' **OK! OK! You Win! Yes! Those Vids Don't Do Her Justice'!**

* * *

 

The time had Come, it was early in the morning cycle. A brand new day. Everybody was Outside the Council Chambers, dressed in their Best Military Wear Outfits.

Stacie was Wearing a Long Sleeve Alliance Commanders Jacket, Knee Length Skirt, Heel Shiny, Black Boots, White Gloves.  
Kaidan was Wearing a Naval Suit, with a Tie, Shinny Black Shoes, White Gloves.  
Anderson was Wearing his Captains Naval Suit, Shinny Black Shoes, No Gloves.  
Joker is wearing a Nice Tee-shirt, Black Pants, Shinny Black Shoes [Had No Shoe Laces], no Hat.  
Ashley is wearing a Long Sleeve Shirt, Black Pants, Shinny Boots, White Gloves.  
Garrus is wearing his Best C-Sec Officers Suit, A Bow Tie, his Eye Visor, White Gloves, Shiny Black Shoes.  
Dr Chakwaz as wearing A Lovey Dress, Hill Shoes, with a handbag.  
Udina arrived to Meet them all.  
Tali's Amour was Cleaned and Shiny.  
'Good to See You Are All on Time! And Dressed to the Occasion'.

Udina is always wearing his Best, Professional Looking Clothing, integrating his ancestry and own wealthy taste and Style.  
He looks at Tali and Anderson 'It would be best If you remain Out Here'!

'We Don't Want Saren to know About Miss Zorra Yet'!

'If He Doesn't Already Know'! Joker Comments. Everybody looks at him.  
He shrugs 'We Can't Put It Pass Him'!  
'There's No Way Saren Knows'! Udina States Firmly.

'Why Do You Want Anderson Out Here'? Asks Ashley  
'There's Just too Much History Between Saren and Anderson. And He Will Try To Exploit It in Anyway Possible'.  
'He's Right! I'll Remain Out Here Until I'm called In'.

Joker makes a phew noise with his mouth 'Saren will just Order Anderson In, As soon as knows He knows He's Not There. You Realize that Don't You Udina'?  
'It's Ambassador' or Sir!  
'Sorry Sir'!

'Not If I can Help It'!  
Garrus laughs [covers it with coughing] 'Good Luck With That'!

Udina glares at Him.  
Joker looks to Anderson signs to him [in Alliance sign Language] 'Now I understand why You didn't Say Anything'!  
Anderson just nodes.

'We Need Some Sort of Plan Of Attack'! Kaidan mentions  
'No Doubt Saren will suck up to the Councilors'! Udina Comments.

He continues talking 'Firstly want a Minute Silence then say something about Nihlus: his History with him'.

Udina looks at everybody square in the Eye. 'He thinks He's above Everyone. Calculating and a Master Manipulator'. Anderson gives it to them straight.

'He is Going to insult You and Try to Provoke You. Like You Wouldn't Believe'!  
'Try Not to let it Bother You then and there. Don't Show Him Any Weakness'! Udina Adds

'How Can We Resist That'? Joker comments  
'I Know I can't! Counters Garrus

'It would be Best, with the Evidence, we have, to bring it to Light, at the End. Let Saren think He had the upper hand. Then Hit Him when he less expects It'. Anderson states

'Great Plan Sir'! Comments Garrus  
Anderson is amused 'Thankyou Officer Vakarian'!

Udina checks his watch  
'It's Time'!  
Udina enters the Door First  
Garrus shakes his Head 'Doesn't Even Hold the Door at least for the Women. Guess in his world It's Ambassadors First'!

'It's more like Udina First'! Stacie counters.

Garrus holds the door open, Stacie walks in first, passing Garrus she said's 'Thankyou'!

Then Ashley is next, Dr Chakwaz behind her also Thanking Garrus.  
Kaidan nodes his Head in Thanks and acknowledgement.  
Garrus is last to go through.

Anderson sits next to Tali.  
He sees she's nervous and helps to calm her.

* * *

 

It was a large Room, almost like a Court Room Setting.  
There were chairs where everybody took their seats.  
Across from them were the Three Councilors sitting behind their table, with their own computers in front of them.  
On one side of the Room was a QEC [Quantum Entanglement Communicator], where a Holographic Image of Saren was [he had his normal Arm and a Cybernetic Arm, Not a Geth Arm].

Tevos [The Asari Councilor] was the First to talk: stating what the Case was about.

**'Excuse Me Ma'am, but shouldn't Captain Anderson Be Here'?** Asks Saren  
Udina and Saren ended up in a debate about why He should/shouldn't be here.  
In the end Saren Won. Anderson was summoned, came in and sat down with the rest of the gang.

Tavos spoke again ' **The trial is now in session'!**

' **If the Councilors Approve, May we Please have a moments silence for my old comrade Nihlus'!**

The councilors all approve, they hold a Minute Silence for Him. Afterwards Saren wipes a Tear from His Eyes.

' **Thankyou for Doing that Councilors. May I also ask one more thing of You’s'?  
What is it'**? Asks Tavos

' **I would like to share my Epilogue I've written for this Special Man'!  
**

**'You May Proceed'!**

' **First Off I would like to Thank the Councilors for giving me the opportunity to share this with everyone [the hole Gang looks at one another].**

**'Now about my Colleague, Nihlus was born on a Space station outside of Hierarchy Space. Just like our Turian councilor here. Though no family relation'. {This made the councilors laugh}.  
'His life was never easy, didn't have much, he was a outcast, bullied but always stood up for what he believed in and helped those he could'.**

' **Unlike most Turians he didn't enroll into the Military until Sixteen, after his Father's Death and persuasion from his Mother, before her untimely death'.**

**'He was the top of his class, but was looked down upon because of his background, personality, [he brought his talons up and made a 'Fire the Laser' motion] 'His Rough Edges' [brought his Talons back down again] which at times Superiors hard a time controlling. People questioned his skills; had a attitude for disobeying orders, doing what he thought was best [he looked directly at Garrus]. A Hot Head who thought he knew better'.**

' **In his Career he was reassigned to Three New Squads. His Military Career had stalled. That's where our Paths crossed.**  
 **I was impressed by him. Saw talent and something special in him'!**  
 **'So I took him under my wing. One Later, he was asked to join the Specters. How proud that made Me'!**  
 **'He worked his way up, doing what he loved Best, Helping People, Defending the Galaxy. He became one of the Councilors Top Specter Agents'.**

**'He had a husband, Avitus Rix, my other appearance who I took under my wing. Watching their love story unfold before my Eyes'.**  
 **'Nihlus preferred working alone, despite being opened about cooperating with Others when it was necessary'.**  
 **'Unfortunately time can separate People and Help Drift them Apart'.**  
 **'Despite Not Seeing, Speaking to Each Other for Years** [Saren begun getting teary Eyed, he 'tried' to stop it.

The Councilors were also getting teary Eyed. Udina just sighed, shook his head, put his Hand on his Head. Everybody Else was gun founded. They couldn't believe the Councilors were eating this up. Saren was telling the truth, but he was spinning it, making it about him and having the councilors Eat it, playing into his Hands]. **'I've always valued and respected Him. After the tragedy on Eden Prime'**. He Cut himself off, couldn't continue, wiping tears from his Eyes. 'Managed' to get himself to say one final thing  
 **'He was a warrior. When I need guidance, I will Seek Nihlus spirit'!**  
 **'Goodbye my Friend'!**

He cries more tears, wipes them. Manages to calm himself back down  
The Councilors All wipe tears from their Eyes.

**'Thankyou Saren, that was Beautiful'!** Said Avos

'He should be on a soap Opera'! Joker sarcastically comments.

* * *

 

Ashley is the First One called to the stand. But where was it? On the other side of the Room, opposite from Saren. There was a Leveled Area where a chair sat, in almost a squared bench area [like a real court Room]. Despite everybody writing their reports and the council and Saren reading it, she was forced to retell her last horrid Moments on Eden Prime.  
The councilors then asked their Questions, Ashley answered all of them.

It was Saren's turn; his holographic image stood near her.  
 **‘I’m sorry about your squad and your ordeal with this unknown enemy of Eden Prime’!**

‘Bullshit’! Joker ‘coughs’ loudly. Everybody looks at him  
‘Excuse Me’!  
Udina glared at him  
Nobody payed attention to Anderson grinning, Stacie, Ashley, Kaidan, Dr Chakwaz all smiling, Garrus holding in a laugh.

‘Is he sick’? Asks the Asari Councilor Tevos.

Dr Chakwaz answers the question convincing everyone He’s fine, a satisfying body reaction to why he did it. And it won’t happen again. Everybody went back to the trail. Joker whispers to her ‘Thankyou’!  
She just winked at him.

**'Miss Williams you come from a long Military Family line don't you'?  
** 'I don't know what this has to deal with anything'!  
'Miss Williams, Answer the Questions, like you did with ours'! Turian Councilor Sparatus sternly states.  
Ashley had to bite her lip, 'Yes, I do'!  
' **Would you please share their history'?  
**

'My Father was an Alliance Marine'!  
Saren cuts her off ' **What position did he carry'?  
** 'Ended up as Second lieutenant! Was never able to be promoted from that Rank! Despite working his butt off, never complaining about where he was positioned'!

**'He got all of the crappy postings, didn't he? No matter how many times he Asked and forwarded Paper Work'!  
** Ashley was biting her lip 'Yes'! Gave Saren a dirty look.

Never unless she continued, 'My Grandfather, General Williams started out in the North American States Marine Corps; Navy too. When the Alliance was founded, he transferred and worked his way up'!  
 **'He was a well decorated soldier, right up until Shanxi! Where he surrounded to the Turian Military’?**! Saren mentions.  
‘Yes’! Ashley was still biting her tongue. She saw Sparatus and the Salarian Councilor Valern both giving her a look-agreeing with Saren along with the many others who think General Williams did the wrong thing.

**‘What happened to him Afterwards’?  
** Ashley sighs ‘He ended up at a desk job’!  
 **‘So got what he deserved’**! Saren continued on with a dramatic monologue which Sparatus and Valern were eating up-agreeing and listening on his every word.

Ashley looked at Kaidan, who smiled, nodded and silently encouraging her [via using Humanity Sign Language].

‘ **Retiring then Died a broken Man’**!  
 **‘Must’ve been hard since your Great Grand Mother was a decorated Marine herself! A once thriving family who fell from Grace’!  
‘Don’t you agree Miss Williams’?**

Ashley took a long, deep, breath, keeping her composer then answered ‘Yes My Great Grand Mother was’!  
‘My Grand Father, did Surrender, ended up with a Desk Job, retired from the Alliance.’.  
She grinned ‘But didn’t pass away as a Broken Man like People have previously thought’.

Saren, the Councilors as everyone else was intrigued but not Kaidan. He just sat there smiling. Stacie frowned at him. Joker had a light bulb go off in his head, Stacie then looked at Joker. She had made Saren fall into her little trap, when he asked the next Question about making that statement.

‘He never regretted it’! She opened her Omitool where a Holographic Imagery of two lists of Names with profile Pictures came up. One list was of Humans the Other list was off Turians. She stated how many lives where lost on both sides. How many lives it was calculated where saved from his decision.  
Saren interrupted her ‘Where Did she get these figures from’?

Ashley showed a Holographic Image of the Report of the Figures. It was from a highly respected Member of Valern Family Tree.

She then went back to her lists; describing all of the achievements that had benefited society in all aspects from both sides. From the People who were apart of Shanxi and their offspring.

Saren had just been served. He was not happy. This new information had helped shape The Councilors Black and White Views on the situation. They’ve never known about this before.

Saren and Ashley stared at One Another. His Biotics started to activate, but he managed to calm himself down, deactivated them. He whispered to her **‘I’ll Show You’!**

He brought up her report, highlighting the part about the squad member who abounded Ashley’s Team in the middle of their Ordeal.

Then showed Holographic pictures of his Dead Body found: Evidence indicates he did survivor the ordeal but was found by someone, toured then killed. Brought up Dr Chakwaz Report, arguing his Case that it couldn't have been Ashley who did it, seeking revenge. Under permission Either from Anderson himself or Stacie [The Leader off the ground Crew].

Ashley brought up Dr Chakwaz Report underlining how it states in there it wasn’t any of them.

* * *

Saren changes to a new Topic. ‘In your Report it states You and Your Squad fought Geth, but there yet hasn’t been any evidence to support this’!  
[During Eden Prime clean up, there was a cargo plane with Evidence and the Dead Marines Bodies that was on its way to the Citadel but was blown up by Saren and his ship Sovereign].

Ashley cuts him off ‘Actually their Is’!

Her Omitool Images changes. Showing Actual Dead Geth and the Guns they were using.  
Saren's mouth and Mandibles dropped, he was speechless. As was everybody else’s.

[The Cargo Plane was a decoy. Everything was placed onto the Normandy].

Ashley was very knowledgeable in weaponry [it was one of her hobbies]. She begun describing the kind of weapons that were used by Geth and could’ve only been used by them.

**‘Isn’t there a chance Like with Prothean Technology, somebody could’ve found their weaponry, or acquired it somehow? Using the parts, creating new weapons from their original design’?** Saren asked.

Ashley argued her case No, why this wasn’t the case and added a Racist remark about Geth not being able to do this, their Machines, Artifact not Aliens, Not Human Beings.  
The Councilors all agreed with this comment.

‘She totally went Mona Lisa Vito on his Ass’! Joker commented

Udina wasn’t listening but Everybody else was and nobody had any idea what he was talking about. Garrus shrugged.

Joker sighed ‘She’s a character from a twentieth centenary Human Movie: My Cousin Vinnie! Who basically did what Ashley just did in court but about Cars and Mechanics’!  
‘She’s amazing’! Kaidan Breaths  
Anderson nodes his head ‘You don’t come across a woman like that everyday’!  
'Oh you mean Williams'! Joker mentions. 

**‘Do you have any degrees in this field’?** Saren asks

Ashley brings up a certificate she got from an online course she did, it was confirmed that it was real.

‘Do you have any actual proof showing I was supposedly involved in this attack’?

“I Do Not’!  
Ashley steps down.

‘I call Jeff Moreau to the stand’!

* * *

 

The councilors have Questions for Joker. Next it was Saren’s turn.

**‘Mr Moreau just out of curiously, for those of us who don’t quite understand your Disability, what is it exactly’?** '

Osteogenesis Imperfecta’!  
 **‘I’m sorry Mr Moreau’?  
** ‘The Medical term for Brittle Bones Disease’!  
‘My Bones are so fragile that they can break easier than Normal'. '  
 **  
‘So, it limits what you can do’?  
** ‘To a certain extent, Yes’!

**‘You can’t do nearly as much physical activity as everyone else’?!  
** ‘Thanks to Medicine, Medical advancements and my own will I can much more than people realize’!

‘And What would some of these things be apart from your obvious Military Record’?  
Joker looks at him sternly, ‘I can still walk, swim, do simple tasks'!  
 **‘With the help of Leg Bracers and Clutches’!  
** ‘And Without your postetic Arm, cybernetics you couldn’t move around. And your Biotic Amps help you make your Biotics stronger and give better control’. Saren glares at Joker. Udina laughs nervously, swearing under his breath.

‘ **What other things can you supposedly do, physically, apart from watching from the side lines and TV, Your Sister Doing her Stick/aerobics material Arts, Father Doing his sports, their Video Games, Reading Books with pictures in it and playing Board Games’?**

‘OK Firstly it’s known as Canne De Combat and she could kick any of your Asses! Especially yours'!  
Saren and the Councilors laugh. Udina puts his fingers on his head, sighs, mutters, swears once again under his breath.

‘And it uses a combination of Gymnastics skills’!  
‘Secondly Gaming is one of Biggest Businesses within society and own sporting event in its own Right’!  
‘Thirdly Board Games are awesome! Especially when you have others you can play with, not just from online strangers’!

‘As for what other physical activities I can do, I can still hold my own in self -defense, in Weaponry combat, Swimming, stretching, cleaning, cooking, doing handy stuff around the ship and home [Anderson grinned while Joker and Stacie look at one another: Joker wasn’t known as being a handy man or a good one at that. Better than Homer Simpson, knew the basics but still bad]. Sex’!

Udina and the councilors were God smacked.  
Anderson rolled his Eyes. Garrus was holding in another laugh.  
 **‘Oh, I like him’!** He muttered in Native Turian Citadel language.

Ashley was surprised ‘Did he just say what I think he said’?  
Kaidan just nodded sighing ‘Yeah he did’!

Saren was taken back from this statement. ‘You would be very restricted to it’!  
‘Oh You, would be surprised. Have gotten No complaints from the ladies. All High Stars. High Meows, Meows’!  
Everybody looked at him confused while Anderson held in a laugh. ‘Meow.Meow.Beenz Rating system! From Community, a Humanity Twenty First Centenary pop culture show'. He rolls his eyes.

Said's something else from a Galactic pop culture show that make the councilors understand the statement. Even laugh.

Udina stands up ‘This is ridiculous! Can we get straight to the case and stop with all of this nonsense'. The councilors all agree.  
 **‘My Apologizes Councilors! Got caught up in the moment’!  
** ‘Don’t let it happen again Saren’! Sparatus warns.

They all look at Joker who shrugs ‘I Apologize for Nothing’!  
Udina isn’t happy, he stands up  
'Mr Moreau apologizes. He will not be doing it again'!  
He was about to say something but Anderson stops him. Udina then sits back down

‘ **Mr Moreau your legs weren’t developed as strongly as others, let alone the rest of your body, how can you fly a ship’?  
** ‘It’s mostly based on Computers. Your flying with a Keyboard, or control panel, your choice. While the panels are made specially for me’.

‘In your Report, you describe an unknown ship but there’s no footage of it’. Joker cuts him off, activates his watch/Omitool and shows the footage. Saren's mandibles drops.

Joker goes to talk about everything he knows about the ship [that wasn’t in his report. And despite having a short time to prepare and finding nothing on it just what he observed. Ashley knew her weapons, Joker knew his Ships and Aerodynamics].

‘So, the Geth have this amazing, powerful, mysterious ship. How does this involve Me’?

Joker plays around with his Omitool, showing footage and diagrams of the flight Path and how Sovereign was flown. The same way Saren flies. Pilots do follow flight paths, regulations, Rules like Drivers. But everybody has their own mini habits. Saren debates this, how it wasn’t him. Geth could’ve picked up his habits, Monkey See, Monkey Do! They are Artificial after-all’!

‘ **The Ship couldn’t possibility be Artificial itself’!** Saren jokes which makes the Councilors laugh.

‘ **Do you have any evidence of linking me to this Vessel, the Geth or Eden Prime’?**

‘No! I do not’!  
‘Your Father and Daughter, he’s raising as his own, making everybody believe she's your sister, must be proud’! Saren comments as Joker steps down. He stops, Joker gives him a dirty look. He wants to attack him but Kaidan uses his biotics to hold him back. Saren laughs.

Udina sighs a breath of relieve.  
He mutters something in Hindi.

Anderson stands up for Joker, whispering to Udina in the same language. The two stare at one another.

Tavos [The Asari Councilor] asks ‘Gentleman is Everything OK there’?  
Both Men confirm everything was.

Saren calls ‘Miss Chakwaz’! to the stand.

* * *

  
She answers the councilors questions first.

‘I must say what an impressive resume you have’!

‘ **Your family legacy! Coming from a long line of different, Top Medical Professionals’.**

**‘Being the only Chakwaz left in existence. The last of your family line’!**

**‘Losing your parents around Eighteen Years of Age. Being accepted into an incredible school with no money, no family, over the other side of your planet: Earth’.**

**‘Becoming a Step Mom in her early Twenty’s’.**  
 **‘Graduating at the top, despite losing you fiancée near the end of your Education. The only man you’ve ever come closed to marrying’.**  
 **‘Joining the Alliance when it was first founded. Developing a remarkable career. Gaining popularly and respect within and outside the Alliance, expanding across the galaxy. Having many bestselling Medical published Papers’.**  
 **‘I am in awe’!** Saren Said’s sarcastically.

She replies a sarcastic remark, saying his husbands name, being a fan of his medical published works. But not having many as she did. Saren gives her a dark look, she looks at him sternly, not backing down.

‘You have Questions for Me’?  
 **‘In your report you talked about the bodies you examined on Eden Prime! What makes you a Corner, you don’ have a degree’!  
** She cuts him off, activates her watch/Omitool showing everyone her new degree. It’s legit.  
Saren is shocked.

‘How did nobody know about it? People maybe asking! Those Classes were private, Invitation only’.  
‘Even Specters couldn’t get that information’.

‘The class was run and operated by one of Valern’s Son’s and Tevos Daughters’.  
[One of Tevos many Daughter's was 'half Salarian'.  She was engaged to one of Valern's sons. Both were in the Medical Profession].

‘You can tell us, in lameness terms, how you can exactly tell Miss Williams squad was killed by Geth’?

Dr Chakwaz looks at Ashley, she bites her lip, Kaidan was sitting next to Ashley, silently speaking to her with his Eyes. She gives him a quick smile, then looks at Dr Chakwaz and nodes at her. Dr Chakwaz Omitool activates showing images of the Dead bodies and the evidence she found. Discussing it, making a Good case.

She didn’t mention the Bullets [thermal clips] or them weapons [as Ashley had already talked about that].

‘Miss Williams Team member Bates [he was the one who had left his squad in the middle of the fight] dead body was found alive by somebody, after the  fight, tortured then killed’.

‘Yes! What about him’?  
‘How do we know it wasn’t Captain Anderson, Shepard, Alenko, Williams or yourself who do this’?  
Dr Chakwaz gives her reasoning's and evidence to how it wasn’t them.

Saren tries debating this. Even applying she may be covering up for Anderson [her ‘son’], her Grand-daughter and Grand Daughters Friends.  
‘Team Humanity’!

Saren changes the subject  
‘How does this relate to me’?

She changes the images to Nihlus body on Eden Prime. And all the Evidence found. Making her case how this wasn’t consistent with just a Geth but a Turian Biotic.  
‘How would, could that even be possible’? Asks Saren

Dr Chakwaz argues her case well. Stating how with a cybernetic/Prophetic Hand how this could work. Then brings up a list of published papers where Medical Possessors [including herself, Tevos and Valern’s Children and even Saren’s Husband] have all made the same discovery in their thesis.

‘We’re finding artifacts all the time. Not just Prothean but all Racers, including the Geth’. She then argues how somebody could’ve found an old Geth arm and created a functional prophetic from it.

‘Saren could you please show us your Prophetic Arm’?  
 **‘Why’?**

She tricks him into pulling up his shelve, showing his full prophetic Arm, Hand, Talons [it wasn’t the Geth one] and comparing the two. The dimensions are exactly the same as Saren’s current one. And only suitable for Biotics not non- Biotics. Why this was the case and the difference between Biotic and Non-Biotic Cybernetics.

Saren makes a Good argument himself  
‘There are other Specters that have a prophetic arm the same dimensions as him that are also Turian and Biotic’.

‘But do they have the same skills as you’? Dr Chakwaz asks  
Saren smiles at her, is amused by the question ‘ **No, off course not’!**

‘ **Your Evidence doesn’t support it was me who did this! Or do you have anything else that directly links Me to this horrific masseur’?  
** ‘I do not, No’!

She steps down, Saren calls **‘Kaidan Alenko’!** To the stand.

* * *

 

After the councilors had their questioning, Saren had his.  
 **‘Lieutenant, could you please tell us what BAat camp was’?**

‘Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training was a program set up on Gagarin Station [Or Jump Zero it became known as] at the end of the Solar System’. ‘Children/babies that had been exposed to Element Zero [that were now teenagers]’ were founded all over, convinced their families about the Training Program. It also acted as a Boarding School’.

‘The Alliance supported the Program but it was run by Conatix Industries’!

**‘There was an incident there which not only had you throw out because of the death of an instructor by your hands. The program was shut down entirely. All while you were Seventeen’.**

  
Kaidan swallows hard, this was an uncomfortable conversation for him to have [with anyone] but he was prepared.He keeps his composer, takes a deep breath.  
‘That was an accident’!

Saren laughs, trying to convince the councilors he has always had a vendetta against Turians.

Kaidan objects to this, he has not only done training programs but missions with Cabal Units.

‘ **Only because you have had too. You don't have any Turian Friends** ’!  
 **‘That’s got nothing to do with it'! [** His biotics begin forming but Kaidan has control over it]. 

'You haven’t got any Human Friends’!  
‘Or friends in general’! Joker mutters. Udina shushes him.  
Sparatus goes off ‘ **Enough both of you! I will kick you both out'!**    
' **Saren, get on with it'!  
** Saren nodes his head, ‘Yes Sir'!

'Mr Alenko you mentioned it was only an accident, please share with us how’?

Kaidan shallows, takes another deep breath ‘Not much was known about Biotics then. Conatix pushed us hard, the results were slow. We didn’t have any access to family. They wanted faster results, instead of asking the Citadel Councilors for help, they brought in cheap, outside help. Several were Biotic Turian Mercenaries. The most notable one was Commander Vyrnnus’.

‘The company thought he did create faster results. He was a brutal and mean teacher, pushing the students too far, keeping us hungry and dehydrated. He Thought he commanded everybody, everything'!

‘There were students who snapped from under the pressure, several dying from a result of strains, hunger, dehydration, accidents and training’.  
‘During one session, he made everyone skip their meal, doing lift training, one student went for a glass of water, using no Biotics. Vyrnnus didn’t like this, grabbed her hand, punished her by breaking it’.  
‘I couldn’t stand by any longer, stood up for my friend, my fallen comrades. We got into a duel, at the end I saw an opening, used a Biotic Kick, didn't know my own strength. His neck got broken from the impact'.

'Like you said before, I was taken out of there, returned home, Program was shut down, everybody else was also sent home. The instructors were paid, they too left and returned to their lives’.

‘In your report, it was stated you had a crash on the woman, who got hurt, Rahna, didn’t you’?  
‘Yes! But I would’ve snapped at that moment if it was anybody else’!  
‘Even if it was your enemy’?  
‘Nobody was an enemy there’!

‘I would like to move forward to before Eden Prime, where you yourself became an Instructor. Off only human Biotics I might add’. Saren was still trying to argue Kaidan had a vendetta against Turians. But Kaidan interrupted.

He sent the Councilors his Letter and outline of his training program, requesting to the Alliance Board and the Citadel Councilors about allowing him to accept Biotics from within Citadel Space too. But was declined. As for Saren, he read and looked over his holographic documentation.

Which dismissed his argument. Kaidan deactivated it.  
‘If you could go back in time, would you prevent yourself from attacking him’?  
‘No! But Killing him Yes’!

The councilors also had his report from the incident years prior. Saren needed to move on.

Saren set his sights onto Eden Prime, where like before he and Kaidan both argued and defended themselves. At the end Saren asks  
‘ **Do you have any actual evidence that links Me to this crime’?  
** ‘No, I don’t’!

Kaidan steps down.  
‘I call Stacie Shepard to the stand’!

* * *

 

The councilors have finished questioning her, Saren asks her his questions. She responds in his native tongue [which pisses him off]. Saren manages to keep his composer. When The councilors aren’t looking at them, but at their notes, talking among each other, Saren whispers to her

**‘It amazes me how despite being the daughter of Admiral Hackett, the man who rapped your Mother, she ends up marrying Him when your seventeen. And still continues to be married to him to this day'!**

' **You never knew this did you’?  
** She just glares at him, ‘ **We both know that isn’t true’**!  
 **‘Keep denying all you want’!  
** **‘Your mind games won’t work on me’!**

They both continue to stare each other down.  
‘ **I have something you don’t’ Saren’!**  
 **‘And what is that’?  
** ‘ **Family and friends. People who like, love, respect me! A husband who’s not dead’!  
** ‘ **You’ve never had a husband and never will’!**

Without Saren noticing she activates her watch, preparing to record. Stacie manages to trick Saren into her trap. One of his weaknesses was his Ego.  
As he begins admitting he was the master mind behind Eden Prime, insults the Councilors, thinking they are his puppets.  
 **‘I will win this case! You have nothing on me’!**

She sends the record.  
The councilors are paying attention again.

Saren asks Stacie a few more questions.  
 **‘Do you have any evidence linking me to this horrible act’?**

Joker rolls his Eyes ‘Like he cares’! He mutters.

‘He should be on a soap opera’! Garrus quietly remarks.  
‘Or on reality TV’! Joker adds  
‘Or A Crime Drama’!  
‘How about a combination of all of them’?

Udina harshly gives it to them ‘Will you two shut up’! He sighs  
‘This is unacceptable behavior’.

‘If you open your mouths again, unless your spoken too, I will kick you out myself! FINAL WARNING'! Sparatas announces.  
'That goes for anyone Here'!   
Udina apologizes once again!  
All Eyes are back on Stacie.

Saren brings up Stacie's past of Torfan. Making her out to be a bad guy'!  
' **That wasn't my fault'!**

**'Oh that's right! In your report you stated your Superior Office had used you. Framed you for being the Butcher of Torfan'!**

' **Originally some of your fellow Soldiers supported this statement! Then back tracked their stories, stating this wasn't true. The true Butcher of Torfan was your biological Grandmother'.  
** **'Very suspicious Shepard! Your Parents, even then, were powerful, influential people. As was Anderson AKA your God Father'!  
** **'Let's not forget your family friends! There's a whole club, themselves being powerful and influential in their own right'!**

**'There's Navvy-man Coats'!  
** **'Veteran's Affairs Office Coordinator, Ex Soldier Zabaleta'!  
** **'Dr Garrett and Ann Bryson'!  
** **'First Lieutenant, Top Alliance Computer Technician [he briefly turns his head, looking at Anderson, whose giving him a dirty look, controlling himself]** **and Teacher at Grissom Academy Kathlee Sanders'.  
** **'Decorative Ex Marine Jill Amy Amazon Dah'!  
** **'Let's not forget Dr Chakwaz'!**

**'Their not the kind of People to do that'!  
** **'I don't think the Council wants us to waste their time in going through their records, one by one. Arguing over this'!  
** [The Councilors side with Shepard! Wants Saren to move on]!

‘ **I only have one more question; d** **o you have any evidence linking me to Eden Prime’?  
** **‘No, I don’t’!  
** ‘ **I’m finished with this witness’!**

Stacie steps down, ‘I would like to call Officer Vakarian to the stand’!

* * *

 

Garrus ended up writing his report, the Councilors and Saren had all read it.  
The Councilors ask Garrus questions. When their done Saren begins his questioning.

‘ **Officer Vakarian, Son and First Child to Famous C-Sec Detective Castis Vakarian and Top Military Engineer Serenity Vakarian. Must be hard living in their shadows’.**

**‘It’s actually not as hard as you may think! At the end of the day, they are their own People, I am my own person. All of us creating our own paths in life’.**

**‘Mr. Vakarian, Your Superior told you that your case was close. Like it or not, instead of obeying you created your own Path in life’.** He tried arguing about Garrus state of mind, his personal vendetta against him, how he was considered for Specter Candidacy but his Father made sure that didn’t happen because of his own vendetta against them. Garrus was bitter of it and is a Specter wonna be. He also brought up the fact that how before his Father retired, in one case their main suspect was able to walk because of Garrus aggrieve behavior. Evidence tampering, witness coercion, even assault on the witness himself.

Now it was Garrus turn to talk. He brought up this incident Report, he was taken off the case, needed to a special retraining program which he completed, also bringing up that certificate.  
Saren tried arguing it may off be fake but the councilors conform it wasn’t.

Saren continued ‘ **In your Report you state you have undeniable evidence! What could it be’**?  
‘Would you like me to show you’?  
 **‘Please by all Means’!**

He presented a computer chip. Activated his Omitool, creating a holographic link everybody could see.  
He was able to gather evidence from the Mercenaries Omitools. It shows Saren giving them their orders of killing Tali and taking back the Computer Chip she found.

**‘She was a criminal who stole some important information that could destroy the Galaxy as we know it. I was doing my Judy, doing what was necessary in order to uphold and protect’.** Saren protests.

Garrus gets up, ‘Councilors, do you mind if I bring in my other piece of Evidence. It’s just right out the door’!  
They all give their contents. They were all intrigued, so was Saren. He stood there with his arms folded. ‘Sitting on his pettistool’.

* * *

 

Tali was watching the trail from her Omitool. She had hacked into the security surveillance. She saw Garrus approach her. He saw what was on her Omitool, said nothing about it.  
Tali deactivated it, taking a deep breath. She stood up and followed Garrus. Garrus made sure he was standing next to her.  
When they came in, Saren Eyes went wide with shocked, his mouth and mandibles dropping. He was full of different emotions.  
The councilors were too full of different emotions.

Saren tried playing this off ‘ **What is this rat suit doing here’?**  
 **‘Is this some kind of joke’?**

Tevos cleared her throat, tells Saren off for using that kind of language in front of her and it was not tolerated here.  
He apologizes.

Why would she do this? Because one of her daughters was ‘Half Quarian’. Despite the two having a fall out Three Hundred Years ago and haven’t spoken since.  
 **‘This young Lady is Tali’ Zorah Nar Rayya’!**

Saren’s body slowly, begun glowing with Biotics.  
He tried objecting but the councilors dismissed him. [All of them had secretly done under the table Jobs with the Quarians. They knew that Garrus knew. Didn’t know how, they didn’t want to know. Knew of Garrus reputation but today got a little look at how good he actually was. They also had notes from Garrus informing them he knew of this little secret of there’s which the public didn’t. And he didn’t even buy it from the Shadow Broker. They were afraid of what else he might off found out. Garrus wasn’t interested in anything else. Knew nothing more of their other dirty secrets. Not that the councilors knew that].

Tali activates her Omitool, playing the Recording: which imprecates Saren had gotten Geth, Mercenaries, this unknown woman and her followers to join his Army. He had intercepted the information of the Beacon discovery. He was behind the Eden prime attack. Why did he do it?  
He wanted to use the Beacon to find the Conduit.  
It was the Key for bringing back the Reapers.  
He encountered an Hiccup on Eden Prime but took care of it.  
As for the Beacon, he was the one who destroyed it.  
Saren was talking to an unknown woman.

**‘What are Reapers’?** Saren Asks [Trying to play dumb]

‘ **From the Data Core, they were a Hyper Advanced Race of Machines that existed fifty thousand years, who were at war with the Protheans. They simple vanished’!**  
 **‘It’s a metaphor, Protheans and Reapers both destroyed one another’!**

He then tries arguing this was nonsense. The evidence had been tampered with.

‘How were you even able to take the Geth memory core, when after they die their memory cores fry. It’s their defense mechanism. Thought nobody could do it’.  
 **‘Only a select handful of People can do this. You need to be smart, quick’.**

Saren interrupts her **‘Lucky’!**

**‘Step by Step how did you do it’?  
** **‘No offense to everyone here but It’ll be hard to explain’!  
** Saren wanted to know how but the Councilors were convinced otherwise.

Garrus then showed more of his evidence he gathered.  
Footage of The Mercenary who chased Tali across the Galaxy.  
Proving Tali did it out of self -defense.

Evidence of Saren dispatching more Mercenaries after Tali, double crossing the Shadow Broker, killing the Volus Shadow Broker Agent and taking all his information.

From there one phone call they had in prison, they informed Saren Tali was dead.  
He would get them out of jail after his trail.  
Saren is now sweating, he’s being more aggressive, continue to argue his case.  
Anderson then stands up, Saren glares at Anderson as he just faces him down for a brief moment.  
 **‘I would like to summit my evidence’!**

* * *

 

Saren tries stopping this, points his Talon at Anderson,  
 **‘He has never forgiven me for our Revelation Mission’!**  
‘ **He still blames me for preventing him of becoming Humanity’s first Specter’!**  
 **‘This is an out Rage and Racist’!**  
‘ **He clearly has a personal vendetta against me’!**

**‘How many People have a personal vendetta against you Saren’?**   
**‘You wanted me here. Everybody got their turn I believe I’m entitled to mine’!**

The councilors all agree, allow Anderson to give his evidence. Everybody remains where they are.

There’s footage of Sovereign outside Eden Prime, destroying all satellites and communication on the planet.

* * *

 

The footage changes to Sovereign landing, Saren getting out of the ship.

* * *

 

It changes again to Nihlus live recording, showing their confrontation, the whole battle, their talk afterwards, Saren shooting Nihlus, leaving his body there.

* * *

  
Again, the footage changes, to Saren using the Beacon himself, putting chargers on the Beacon, informing a Geth unit for some to remain, planting bombs around the place.

* * *

 

The councilors confirm the evidence hasn’t been altered. This is legit.

Also shows them the little conversation he had with Shepard not too long ago.

* * *

 

Saren growls, his Biotics are fully activated. He’s cursing, destroying things around him.  
Councilors managers to calm him down.  
Each of the Councilors give their verdicts then and there.

Saren’s Specter license is provoked.  
Saren goes on a rampage, growls, swears, the Councilors try calming him down again, convincing him to bring himself in.  
He laughs ‘ **You can all and Go get fucked’!  
** **‘If you want me, come and get me’!  
** He signs off. The councilors try getting him back but are unsuccessful.

The trail is adjoined.


	14. The next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations! Then life afterwards...but what will happen?

The Councilors are devastated about Saren! They all are drinking Wine. Udina comes inside their office, standing before them.

**'What do you want Udina'?** Spartaus growls at him (in the Native Citadel Language).   
Udina responds in the same language;  **'I'm sorry that one of your Top Specters has become rouged'!  
** **'I can't even begin imagining how yous must be feeling'!  
** ' **Let alone what your experiencing'!  
** **'I want to take all Three of You Out; My Treat'!**

(They look at one another)   
' **Why'?  
**   **'You've never Done this before! Now after Saren has become Rouged, Humanity has another Human Specter Candidate, Come on Udina we can all see through this sherade of yours'.** Replies Valern.   
 **'Councilors you have all made a Great impact on Society. That no other councilors have made'!**

**'I know we haven't always seen Eye to Eye! But we all have a passion for making our Home Safe, achieving Greatness, Helping to define History. We all have a love for politics, for society, visions nobody else sees but us. That we want to push in order to make Society Great for countless future generations'.**

**'Our worst fears have been recognized! We have a Rouged Specter On our Hands! Who doesn't have just any Matriarch by his Side, But Benezia. Along with an Army of Geth, Deadly Mercenaries, Assassins, Bounty Hunters. For all we know along with Warlords and the most wanted criminals in the Galaxy. That could cripple society as we know it'.**

**'We need somebody ASAP! The only closest person available is Shepard. You've all read her resume, seen articles written about her during all these years. Hell what Her and Her Team accomplished on Eden Prime-despite not bringing the Beacon Back. Saren's Trail'.**

**'You Need somebody who isn't Bias about Saren.  
** **'Many of these Specters are in mourning, hurting like you are! While their are some who don't like Him. He knows how the Specters work but Her. This would cripple his Ego, he won't take Her seriously like he would the others'.**

The councilors all quietly talk among themselves. ' **You still Going to take us Out Udina'?** Asks Tevos.  
' **It would be my Honor! I've already got a table ready within the top VIP Room at the Sushi Bar Skirmish** [along with their favourite, expensive wine awaiting them]. This is were they further conducted their business.

* * *

 

Meanwhile there was a celebration happening;

While everybody was having a drink, two or several, Garrus only stuck to cool drink.  
Garrus spoke briefly to Kaidan, spending most of his time and getting on very well with Anderson, Dr Chakwaz, sharing laughs with Joker [and giving each other there details] then there was Stacie.

**'Not drinking Garrus'?  
** ' **No Shepard! I'm actually waiting for a call from my Boss'!** Just then his Watch buzzed.  
' **Speaking of which, I better get my Ass to His Office ASAP'!**

They shake Hands ' **Thankyou for your Help again Garrus'**!  
' **Thankyou Shepard-it was a pleasure working with You'!  
** **'Like wise! Maybe we could do it again in the future'!  
** **'I would like that-and next time You go against orders from your Boss'!** Stacie laughs  
Garrus then bides Joker, Anderson and Dr Chakwaz goodbye, shaking their Hands.

* * *

 

Dr Chakwaz comes on over to Her 'What a charming Man'!  
Stacie nodes in agreement. "He has a nice Ass'!  
'Chakna'!  
'And that Body'!  
'Chakna'!  
'With those long legs, piecing Blue-Gray Eyes, that voice, His Fringe'!  
Stacie laughs, shaking Her Head.  
'His Nerdiness and a gentleman'.  
'He brought me a round of Brandy. And complimented my Hair, Hips and Shoes'!

'Now that Man was raised Right'!  
'Oh and that voice! His sub harmonics'!  
'Somebody is having a Good time'!  
She then puts down their empty glasses, pulls Stacie to the dance floor. 'Come Grand Daughter! let's Get Down and Boogie'!

* * *

 

Tali and Joker were at a table playing twenty Questions on Starships and Vids. [They were talking in the Main Quarian Native Language].

' **Known as one of Greatest Cross Lovers Love Stories**!  
 **'Yeah all love stories are about crossed lovers in one way or another Tali'!  
** **'Your twenty Questions are almost Up'!  
** **'Does it have a singing number in it'?  
** **'Yes'!  
** **'Did these 'cross lover's [his fingers made a fire the laser movement] become lovers in Real Life'?  
** **'Yes'!  
** **'Is there a Good amount of Age Gap between them'?  
** Tali was drinking through her straw, umbrella drink,thinking. **'Somewhat Yes'!  
** **'What is the Age Gap'?**

**'Seven Years'!  
** **'Is one a Quarian'?  
** **'Yes'!  
** **'Fleet and Flotilla'!  
** Tali was jumping up and down ' **Yeah! You got it'!**

They clinked their glasses together. Joker also had an umbrella drink.  
Joker saw Tali reacting to something on the dance floor. He turned to she what she was looking at ' **Arh! Yeah Shepard is a Shit Dancer'!  
** ' **That's an under statement'!  
** **'Her singing is just as bad! Believe Me'!**

They were watching both Her and Dr Chakwaz. **'Dr Chakwaz has the moves'!  
** 'Joker'?  
Joker turns his head back to Her **'Yes'!  
** **'How do you know about Fleet and Flotilla'?  
** ' **I used to watch it with My Mom! She was a sucker for Romance, Chick Flicks, Happy Endings, Women Empowering movies'!  
** **'I'm sorry I didn't mean to'! -  
** **'It's Ok'!  
** **'I've also lost my Mom-from the viral Outbreak the Migrant Fleet had Years Back'!  
** Joker puts his head down. They cheer to their Moms.

**'I watched it with my Lil Sis for the First Time, last time I saw my Family'!  
** **'Did she like it'?  
** **'Oh yeah! 'It's a Good Movie'!  
** **'It's my favourite'!  
** ' **Off course it is'!** Joker rolls his Eyes and takes another drink from his glass.

**'What made You decide to learn my Language'?**

**'Well I'm a Pilot, love Starships, the Language fantasized Me. Took a leap from Anderson and Hackett's books; there's some good Vids and documentaries out there your people have made throughout time'.**

**'I can say the same for your people'!  
** They clink their glasses again.

' **And it was cheap! Especially on the black market'! Tali laughs, shakes her head and sighs.**

* * *

 

Anderson had also talked to Dr Chakwaz, Joker, Tali now was talking to Kaidan and Ashley in a quiet corner Kaidan had found He finished his drink

'Excuse Me I'm going to join these ladies'!  
Puts his glass down, extends his Hand to Ashley  
'Would you like to Dance'?  
'No Thankyou Sir'!  
'Rain check'?  
  
'I expect to see you Both on the Dance Floor at some point'! He then heads off and joins Dr Chakwaz and Stacie.

Ashley had talked to Joker, Stacie, Dr Chakwaz.  
While Kaidan had spoken to everyone at one point or another.  
'That's another person whose getting wasted'!

Kaidan shrugs 'Sure, Why Not! It's good to cut loose every now and again'!  
'Shit'!  
'What's wrong'?  
'I have a bad habit off just sometimes blurting things out'!  
'I have a bad habit of just sometimes keeping things stored within'!  
Ashley and Kaidan smile, stare at one another.

Ashley puts her hair behind her ear. They drink in silence.  
'You can always speak your mind with Me, Stacie, Anderson, Dr Chakwaz! We al have open door policies'!  
'Thankyou Sir'!

'Williams-during our personal time you don't have to always me Sir. Alenko, Kaidan is fine'!   
'Well in that case you can call me Ashley or Ash'.

They cheers to that. Ash then clinks the full glass on the bench, taking a scowl from Hers, while Kaidan from His.  
'So How are you Holding Up'?

'Feel of mixed emotions! Still Sad, Bitter, Angry. I want to Hunt that cunt Down and do to Him and those fucking Machines to what they did to everybody on Eden Prime. To my squad. But I also feel relief for surviving. For yous showing up when yous did'.

Kaidan listened to Ashley expressing everything, getting it all off her chest.  
'I feel hatred and betrayer for Bates leaving his Squad. Leaving Me! He got what he deserved if you ask Me'!  
'Unfortunately not everybody can cut it. In times of crises you see the best and worst of People'!  
They drink to that.

'Then My CO was an asshole! But in the End he gave Me the INFO about where the PA was at. Gave Me mostly of what he had left. Apologized.  
'Which I have No idea if He meant it or not'!  
They just clinked their glasses and drank.

'I have no idea what I'm going to say at the funeral'!  
'Speak from Your heart Ashley'!

They smile, Ashley finds herself playing with her Hair subconsciously.  
'Thank Fuck For my Sisters! Helping me with the rest of the preparations! Us Williams can put something together [she clicks] just like that'!

She takes another drink, fighting back tears.  
After more talking, they finish their drinks. Both look at one another  
Chief'?  
'Lt'? they say in unison. Shocked.

'Chief'? Ashley is wowed.  
'Lt'? Kaidan is smirking. They both end up laughing heavenly, becoming teary Eyed.

'Come On Lt, let's Dance'! They go and Dance with the tipsy trio. She did owe Anderson a rain check after all. 

* * *

 

Anderson and Stacie both get a buzz from their watches.  
'We gotta be in the Councilors Chambers tomorrow Morning! Thank Fuck it's not first thing'! Stacie announces.  
'Wonder what for'?! She asks.  
'Will know for sure tomorrow. Right Now only focus on now'! Anderson ensures Her.  
'You heard the Man'! Dr Chakwaz Adds. 

* * *

 

Ashley mood changes after a song comes over the Radio. She excuses herself, said's Goodbye to everyone. She's still got things to take care off for tomorrow.

Kaidan also feels like it's time to go. He ensures them he's got it. They walk together, in silence.

Kaidan takes Ashley aside, she's trying to fight back the tears. She's being naive while he's being suborn.  
'Chief, don't hold back your emotions. Just let it go'!  
She's looking up at Him, in His Brown Eyes, while he's staring down into Her Brown Eyes. 'I've already But'!  
'It's not only going to take just one Time'!

She puts Her Head Down 'I've seen comrades fallen before. But have never felt anything like this'!  
She begins crying, losing control over Her Tears.  
Kaidan brings Her chin up, Then pulls Her into Him.  
Encouraging Her to Let Go. She begins sobbing. letting Go.  
'I've never really been that Popular! Apart from my family, Friends!   
'My Squad have been the closest, Real Friends I've ever had. We were a somewhat Family'.  
'I lost them! I lost My Parents, My Grandparents'! She cries, as Kaidan stays there, Holding and comforting Her.

'I Don't Know what's Going to Happen to Me! And I feel so alone Right Now'!  
Kaidan hands her a Hankie.

* * *

 

She eventually stops crying.  
'This is what your Going to Do, I'm going to take You back to your apartment. Your Going to spend some time with Your Sisters doing whatever. Getting comfort food, showering, Bath, whatever. Get a Good Night Sleep. Tomorrow focusing on the funeral'.

They stare in each other's Eye's Again  
'I'll be there Tomorrow! Don't tell anyone I've told you but everybody is coming tomorrow'!

'Whose everybody'?  
'Myself, Stacie, Anderson, Joker, Dr Chakwaz, Our Navigator Pressly, the 4 Engineers Who was with Us, Even Admiral Hackett and Mrs Shackett will also pay their respects'.

'Wow! Can I tell my Sisters-we don't keep anything from each other-If we can Help It'!  
Kaidan chuckles. 'Sure-Just please make sure you all look, act surprise and not let anyone else know'!  
'I know I can help that'!

They smile at one another, let each other Go. Ashley feels a lot better. Walking side by Side, Kaidan drops her off at her Hotel Room. Watches her enter. See's her sisters at the window, then quickly hiding. 

They watch him walk away. 


	15. A Shackett Sky scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what Admiral Hackett would get up to while on the Citadel helping Humanity have their first Human Specter?  
> -well here's sometime he did after Saren's Trail/Citadel Duties [you don't see] in His Off Time with the love of His Life

During Saren's Trial Admiral Hackett was taking care of other Duties that needed his assistance!  
It's not easy being Second in Command of the Alliance and in Control of the Fifth Fleet!  
Like Anderson, Admiral Hackett wasn't keen on politics. But as part of His Role it was necessary Evil. Despite this He loved His chosen Occupation, wouldn't change it for anything in the Galaxy.

There was something He loved more; He didn't allow His Occupation to be His whole Life. Every chance He could have down Time He took it, never messing an opportunity no matter how small or big it was. He made sure to still fit in time for his other Duties outside of being an Admiral [House Work, being a Friend, Father, Husband, Charity Work]. He was one of those males who wasn't keen for wearing wedding rings. Despite this however there was a permanent ring mark on his wedding finger. And everybody knew he was happily married. He had his far share of maidens going head over Hills for Him, offering to take them but he always declined, expect for one special maiden.

* * *

 

 A Skycar was parked, he was laying down on his back, in the back, His shirt was off. Being Forty Nine, he still had a well toned Athletics body, toned Arms. He had odd scars all over from His Long service as a Navy-man. He was wearing some of the most nerdiness pants you have ever seen. His Shoes and socks were off. His Navy Blues were staring right into this special maiden's Gray Eyes. Looking over Her rarity Body, long legs, curvy body, stunning Hips, Big Breasts, combing His Hands through her Straight, shoulder Length Blonde Hair. Hannah Shepard, leans into Him, both of them passionately kissing one another. Without warning she broke apart, he wasn't finished, went to kiss her again when she put her other hand against his lips. He begun butterfly kissing all over.

She too was an Alliance Marine, Captain of Her Star Ship SSV Orizaba. They were due for a much needed and well earned shore leave for Her crew and Herself. After informing Her hubby of this, he informed her of His Trip to the Citadel for Specter Candidate along with other business he needed to attend too.

'Steven'! He didn't listen, continued, went to put his mouth over the first one [next to the thumb], where she pulled.

'Steven'! He stopped dead in His tracks. She/He allowed himself to be slowly, erotically pushed down by Her.  
Now she was hovering over Him. Still clothed; he could clearly see down her cleavage.  
'Put your hands above your head'!

'Yes Love'! She couldn't help but chuckle at her Pet Name used is this demanding situation. She was the only woman who could Command Hackett like this. And they both loved it. She climbs on top of Him.  
She went to kiss, suck on his Neck. Giving Him a hickey, while her fingers went down His pants, briefs, stroking one of His balls.

She moved to His other neck while moving to His other ball. When she was done, she started kissing down his neck, he licked, sucked, kissed all around his nipples, down his stomach. Her hands now moved to His Cock, his moans were getting louder.

Both jumped out of their skins, stopping what they were doing when they heard knocking on the window, seeing two shadows outside.

'C-sec; wind down your window please'! Hannah quickly pulled her Hands out from His pants, put her Hands onto his Hips, got into an pouncing form just in case she acted to in self defense. Steven moved around, also getting into an pouncing form. They looked at one another, Steven pushed the button, His window coming down.

There were two Human, C-Sec Officers. One was wearing a pretty, stars Hijab while the other was wearing a rainbow coloured Turban. After ensuring them they were real C-sec officers, they both recognized Steven and Hannah.  
They were gun founded.

Steven and Hannah needed to move along and conduct their business in another, private area away from Here.

The Cops were very sorry. A lot of people in power, Had Riches or otherwise wouldn't be very happy with this situation. Use their own power, wealth connections, Race, sexuality, Disabilities, Commanders card but not them. They understood and would immediately leave.  
Thanked the Officers as they went back to their squad Skycar, ensuring they would actually leave.  
Hannah and Steven begun laughing.

* * *

 

'You stay in Here, while I'll drive'! Hannah said in her special, commanding voice she reserved just for Steven but still had humor in it. She climbed into the front. As she was doing this Steven spanked Her butt.  
She looked back at Him, they smiled at one another.

'If you can stand not touching me for the remainder of all the ride, follow my orders to the tee then you have a piece of this'! [she smacks her butt].

'Just a piece of that'?  
Hannah laughs 'Will See'!

Steven sits up, puts on His seat belt, winds up the window as Hannah climbs into the Right Hand side, activating the Controls for the Skycar, leaving for their Hotel Room [Sky cars consoles can be driven either from the Right Hand side like Australia, England, New Zealand or other places across the Galaxy or from the Left Hand Side. And only one Driver can Drive it. Yes some Sky cars are fitted with A Virtual Intelligence self driving program].


	16. The First Human to achieve this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie Shepard is the First Human to achieve this!

It's a new day, Inside the councilors chambers:  
The Councilors are all sitting behind their desk; Tevos is reading one of her data pads, Valern is working on a popular, complicated puzzle cube, Spartaus is on his Omi-tool, he looks at the time and sighs.  
Udina is pacing around, Anderson and Hackett are both sitting down, quietly talking to one another in Klingon.

'What the Hell is taking Shepard so long? She was supposed to be here already'! Udina looks at his expensive, over the top bling watch.  
'Like I said before, something unexpected and important has come up that required her immediate attention'!

Hackett glares at Udina. 'And you still haven't mentioned what this unexpected and important thing this is exactly'! Udina glares back.

'It's none of your concern'!  
'Just know She'll be here before you know it'! Anderson adds.  
'The Councilors seem to be fine with it'! Anderson counters. Smirking to Him.  
'Why can't you be'? Hackett smirks.  
This makes Udina angry, he starts muttering under His breath in his ancestral native Indian Language.

Hackett and Anderson both chuckle to each other. Udina is glaring at them, quietly speaking, 'These Politicasters might not see the truth but I do! I know your covering for Her Hackett'!  
'She's most likely sleeping in, from a night of drinking, partying and busy having any Man she wants'! Hackett and Anderson both stand up, getting right into His face.

'Firstly She's not like that you SON OF A BITCH'! Hackett glares at Udina.  
'And secondly: It's Admiral to you'!  
Anderson just glares at him.

'She could've done it any other time but not now'!  
'Well what happened, happened! She'll be Here soon'! Anderson counters.  
'Your not in charge of Her'! Hackett remarks.  
'Like you've never done it yourself'! Anderson remarks.  
'You're not a councilor Udina'! Hackett grins.

Anderson turns to Hackett, 'I wonder if the councilors will like the fact that you think their Worthless, not genuine'! Udina stops them.'Then stop talking Shit about Stacie! Will stop this'! Both Men fold their arms and give Udina a dirty look.

He glares at them, puts His Hands Up in surrender. 'Crystal Clear on that'? Hackett asks in a Commanding tone.  
'Crystal, Admiral'! Udina is flaring under His breath.

' **Gentleman is something wrong'?** Tevos asks.  
 **'Just asking them if they've heard from Shepard yet'?!** [Udina is totally two faced].  
'Have you'?  
Hackett checks his watch 'She's just finishing Up'!

* * *

 

Anderson's apartment; Inside a Spare Room  
'Sweetheart, Sweetheart'!

She wakes up, groaning, has a horrible headache. Sees a woman who looks like Her, Older looking, Straight, Blonde Neck length Hair, Gray Eyes. 'Mum'?!  
She holding a tray, Stacie sits up in Bed, drinks water, taking her Birth Pill then a Pill for her Hang Over. Then starts eating.  
'Hurry Up, your meant to be at the Councilors Office'!  
Stacie leans over, looking at Her watch, looking at the time 'Shit'!

She then takes a quick shower, Her Mum has put her outfit onto Her bed.  
Then She helps Her put on Her makeup, Stacie brushes Her teeth.  
Hannah gets into the Right Hand Side of the Skycar [is the driver] while Stacie sits in the passenger side, next to Her.

* * *

They arrive. Outside the Councilors Office Udina, Hackett and Anderson are all waiting.  
'It's about time you rocked up Shepard'!  
'Hello to you too Udina'!

He goes through the door.  
Stacie hugs Anderson, then Hackett. 'TlhIngan Hol'!  
Hackett kisses her forehead. 'Sweetheart, Poh Vay'!

'Hi there Good looking'! Hannah winks at Hackett.  
'Wow Hello Mrs Hackett'! The two briefly kiss.  
'Any Dramas'? Hannah asks.   
Anderson shrugs 'Just dealing with Udina! Nothing out of the ordinary'!  
Hackett and Anderson allow Stacie and Hannah to got through first.

* * *

 

**'Sorry about that, Councilors, it's all been taking Care of Now'!** Stacie smiles at them. Stacie holds in a laugh, she heard the Councilors had brought Hackett's reasoning of why she was late. Udina glares at Her, she just shrugs back. The councilors are glad she's finally Here. They are all standing near the stage. Udina is standing with them.

There's a Camera Drone on the Stage with bright lights.  
Udina chimes **'I'm sorry but why is Mrs Shepard Here'?  
** 'Crickies! It's Captain to you Udina! And because I'm Her Fucking Mother! Has the same Right to be Here like her Father and God Father! As well as being a High Ranking Officer myself'!

All councilors conquered with Her.  
Udina was out of line, He apologized [but wasn't really sorry].  
'Just because you never experienced anything like this with your Mother'! Hannah 'spits'.  
'Neither have You'! Udina Counters.  
'I have a Mum! Your Birth Mother doesn't necessary mean she's you Mum'!

Udina and Hannah begin getting into a shouting match.  
 **'ENOUGH ALREADY'!** Spartaus growls.  
He continues, ' **We've been waiting long enough! Let's stop the bullshit and get this over and done with! We're behind! There's a Rogue Specter Out there that needs to be stopped. And we have a Galaxy to Run!  
** Tevos speaks ' **Shepard! We have decided to accept you as the First Human Specter'!**

Stacie was stunned 'I've never thought this would ever happen! Let alone I would be it! And so soon'!  
 **'Normally the process wouldn't be this quick but Saren needs to be stopped ASAP'!  
**

Valern chimes in **'Saren was a respected Specter by his peers! I'm sure you can imagine how they must be feeling now they all know about Him. We need somebody who isn't emotionally attached to Him in some way. Who is also Unpredictable, Skilled, Capable and determined. Your the only one who can do it'.**

Stacie was silent, Spartaus Chimes in ' **You'll have access to any Weapons, Equipment, Star Ship you need and want'!**

She looks at Anderson, Steven and Hannah  
 **'I'm in-but I have conditions'!  
** **'You can't be asking for conditions'!** Udina 'spits out'.  
 **'I'm not asking'!** Stacie glares at Udina. Who is taken a back.  
Steven, Anderson and Hannah all smile and look at one another.

The Councilors aren't surprised but interred. ' **What are they'?** Tevos Asks  
 **'Firstly! I get to pick my own Squad! Whoever I decide'!  
** All councilors look at one another Tevos speaks ' **Very well! Anything else'?  
** **'Yes! I'm not your or Udina's Guinea Pig! I do this my way, not yours'!  
** Udina is speechless, all Councilors agree, but expect Her to follow Rules they expect all Specters to follow. [She prevents Herself from laughing]. She reports to them. 

They are all looking at Udina whose biting his Lip. He reluctantly agrees. But expects her to report into him too. Since they are all representing Humanity.  
Stacie and the Councilors agree!

* * *

 

  
**'Is there anything else or can we get this over and done with'?** Spartaus asks.  
'She already has a Star Ship! The SSV SR1 Normandy'! Anderson chimes in.  
The Councilors, Udina and Stacie are all shocked.

**'If you have anything else you request, put it into your contract'!** Tevos advisors!

**'Let's get this over and done with'!** Spartaus announces.  
Tevos and Valern conquer.

* * *

 

Stacie climbs onto the platform;

The Camera is Rolling; The Councilors are within the Shot too!

Tevos begins Speaking **'It has been the decision of us Councilors that we grunt Lieutenant Commander Stacie Shepard of the Alliance Marines all Powers and Privileges of the Spectres! Special Tactics and Reconnaissance'!**

Valern then takes over ' **Spectres are not trained but selected. These chosen individuals are forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.**

Tevos takes over ' **Spectres are meant to be an idol, a symbol. Representing Courage, Determination, Self-Reliance. They are the Right Hand Men and Women of the Council; instruments of our will'.**

Spartaus then chimes in ' **Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of Galactic Peace. Both out First and Last Line of defense. The safety of the Galaxy has been placed into their hands'.**

Tevos speaks next **'Commander, Please put your Hand up** [Stacie does this] **and place over your heart** [which she does]!

**'Please resit these words** : **all previous Spectres that have stood before You have taken this exact same oath'**.

**'I, State Your full name':**   
**'I, Stacie Shepard'!**

**'Promise to uphold my Mission and Duty'!**   
**'Promise to uphold my Mission and Duty'!**

' **And Do everything I can to protect the Galaxy'!**  
 **'And Do everything I can to protect the Galaxy'!**

' **From any and all Threats'!**  
 **'From any and all Threats'!**

'I **will use any means necessary to apprehend, eliminate and stop whatever it maybe'!**  
 **'staying true to what its meant to be a Spectre'!**  
 **'I will use any means necessary to apprehend, eliminate and stop whatever it maybe'!**  
 **'staying true to what its meant to be a Spectre'!**

' **Upholding everything that has been placed onto me'!**  
 **'Upholding everything that has been placed onto me'!**

' **And bring Justice, Peace and Balance'!**  
 **'And bring Justice, Peace and Balance'!**

'I **understand that I can no longer be promoted'!**  
 **'I accept and thank you for this great accomplishment and Honor bestowed upon Me'**!  
' **I understand that I can no longer be promoted'!**  
 **'I accept and thank you for this great accomplishment and Honor bestowed upon Me'!**

**'You May now put your hand Down'!**

' **Congratulations Commander! You are the First Human Spectre! What an amazing accomplishment for your species'!**

* * *

 

The camera has stopped rolling! They are all shaking Hands, Tevos and Valern whispering words of encouragement and congratulate Her [in the Citadel's Native Language] were she responds back [in the same language]. Spartaus just shakes Her Hands and congratulates Her [speaking in the Citadel Native Language] she whispers to Him **'Your still not keen on Me being Spectre are You'?**

' **No! I still think Humanity isn't ready'! I was reluctantly persuaded of You being the Right Choice'!**  
 **'Don't Fuck it Up'!**  
Stacie just nodes, giving Him a look with a somewhat smile.


	17. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Stacie's crew; who will she choose?  
> You think you know every one of them; well do I have a few surprises for you!  
> [This is a long chapter. And I know the story seems to be dragging on. I just don't want to miss anything. There maybe people reading who haven't heard or played mass effect before. Or those who have who love details. Once they are in space then the missions will begin with more action

Stacie receives a Spectres badge.  
Udina shakes Stacie's Hand 'Congratulations Shepard'!

He was telling Her a little Speech while also including a prep talk. She nodes Her head but tunes out. 'Shepard, Anderson, Admiral, I'll meet you at my Office! We have a lot to do in such a short time!

Anderson and Stacie Hug!  
She then Hugs Hackett and Hannah who kiss Her! Can't believe what their sweet heart has accomplished. Encourages Her.  
'I've got something to take care off! I'll catch up with yous later at the Funeral'!  
She looks at Stacie 'Don't forget and don't be too late Sweet heart'!

Stacie rolls her Eyes 'You sure you don't wonna Help'?  
'Oh I'm sure'!

'What's this thing you need to take care off'!  
'I'll tell you later! You have a big Day Plan! But tomorrow we're having a Ladies Day'!  
She Hugs Stacie once again. kisses Her forehead. Kisses Steven, caressing his facial scar. They look loving at one another, He pulls Her into Him and sneaks in another Kiss. Hannah smirks, allows Him to do so. She waves Goodbye and leaves.

Anderson, Hackett and Stacie all head to Udina's Office.

* * *

 

Kaidan, Joker and Dr Chakwaz have all been summoned to Udina's Office!  
They are caught up with everything. Congratulate Stacie, Dr Chakwaz is so excited and filled with pride can't stop commenting about it.

'I knew it'!  
'I thought you weren't keen on Spectres'! Kaidan looks at Him.  
Joker huffs 'But this Stacie we're talking about'!  
'Far Enough'!  
'So we have a Pilot, Doctor and XO'! Udina comments.  
'Do you know who else you want'?  
'Yes'! Everybody who was already on the crew prior'!  
Udina looks at her, typing away on His computer. 'Ok then, I'll send these'!

Stacie cuts him off actually I want copies printed. I'll re-recruit them the old fashion way'!  
'Why not just demand they join you'?

She folds Her arms 'One of the conditions was doing this my way! I'm not You, Your not Me! We have our ways of doing things'!  
He sighs, shakes his head.

Kaidan and Hackett have things they would like to be added to their contracts. Udina at first refuses,  
'I'm putting my foot down Udina! I am a Spectre and give my authorization to the Normandy's XO and Dad to add whatever they want. Not You'!  
'Now you use your new Spectre Status! Like I didn't see this coming'!

'Oh and Udina, as for Joker and Chakna; I also give my authorization for them to add anything they want to their contracts'!  
'What'?  
'And the rest of my crew'!

Udina is flabbergasted!  
'Bet you never expected that'! Joker smiles at him, folds his Arms.

Once their done with their contracts, reads through, signs and given a copy each, Dr Chakwaz puts her hand on His shoulder 'Let's head to the Ship!We're not needed here anymore'!  
'You said it! So much to do, so little time'!

* * *

 

Udina finishes typing. 'There, including yourself Nine Crew Members'!  
'I want too keep my crew to a minimum'!

'But we do need extra help in taking down Saren'! Kaidan adds. Both are thinking off the same person, Kaidan is the one who speaks He said's a name. Udina laughs. Anderson, along with Kaidan and Stacie all stand up for Her, give Him stern looks.  
He just shakes his Head 'This is a mistake'!  
'She's not your concern Udina! This is my Crew not yours'!  
'Your gonna one day eat those words'! Kaidan blares out. Everybody is shocked.

Udina looks at Him, 'Have the Hots for Her do we lieutenant'?  
'No off course not! She's a gifted, capable badass. Perfect for helping to take down Saren, Benezia and their Army!  
Already has more experience with dealing with the Geth than we do'.  
'And perfect for MY CREW! Stacie adds.  
Udina finishes typing.

'What about Vakarian'? Suggests Anderson.  
He see's Stacie's look. Kaidan agrees 'That's a Good idea! He's everything we're looking for! Besides it would be good to have a Turian serving on the Normandy. Consider they did help built it'.

Udina even nodes in approval about this part of Anderson's thinking. He warns them 'But he is suborn a Hot Head, Cowboy who likes to play by His own rules! There's an reason why he doesn't have a partner and isn't the must likeable Guy'.  
'Sometimes it's not about being the most liked! You of all people should understand this'! Anderson and Udina both stare at one another.

'As a matter of fact you all can relate. Especially yous too [he looks at Stacie and Kaidan]'. He sighs 'I'm not saying that being disliked by many people isn't a bad thing. I'm just warning you about his nature.  
'May I remind you, that's why gave Garrus the case file in the first place'!!  
'If Garrus dropped the case when he was ordered too, we wouldn't off being able to win Saren's trail'!  
'Yes that time his nature was in our court! But it won't always be that way'!

Kaidan breaks it up, 'This is who we want! We can Manage Him'! Once again Udina shakes His Head. Begins typing.  
While he's on his computer, Anderson, Hackett, Kaidan and Stacie are all sitting going through documents, sorting things out.  
Udina receives a Text-mail on his computer.

'He's no longer at C-sec! He's been suspended until further notice'!  
'Do you know where I can find Him'?  
Udina finds out, tells Her where.  
'Where is that'?

Anderson activates His Omi-tool, brings up a map and show Her 'It's a popular Area for Live Action Role Players! My nephews hang out there every chance they get when they come every now and again'!  
'There's one more person I want'!'Who'?

Stacie activates Her Omi-tool and shows Udina, he laughs and is once again flabbergasted.  
'Seriously'?  
'Seriously'!  
'Ok then but how is going to get paid! I'm not putting him in the budget'!  
'He'll get a decant percentage of the commission from the First Human Spectre merchandise'!  
'Like with Vakarian! But way more'! He throws his arms up, begins typing. At this point he's given up.

'Wait make that two'! Anderson adds.  
'Whose the second'? Stacie asks.  
'Benezia's daughter'! Dr Liara T'soni'!  
'Benezia has a daughter'?  
'Yes! Archaeologist! Leading expert in Protheanology'!

'What makes you think Saren already hasn't found Her'? Asks Kaidan.  
'The councilors have their resources! There's only two people who know where she is; Her Father and a Family Friend whose a Pilot. Both are MIA; right now Saren is trying to find them. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack'.

'Let's Hope He doesn't find them soon'! Anderson prays.  
'Here's Hoping! At least not till we're actually in the Air ready for anything'! Kaidan adds.

'That's better than nothing. If he does well then will find a different way. But will cross that bridge if we get there'!  
Stacie mentions.  
'Right now its Best to focus just on this task at Hand'! Hackett adds in.

* * *

 

ADAMS AND PRESSLY

Hackett is flying a Skycar, [sitting on the Left Hand Side], with Stacie is sitting next to Him in the passengers Side. Kaidan has gone to the Normandy and is helping to run some errands while Stacie is dealing with the recruitment's.  
They make it to their first destination;  
Hackett parks the Skycar and they begin walking, Stacie is holding His Arm, while he has his Hand on Her Arm.

There inside a good sized Stadium; with a small battle arena, four special platforms/small rooms over looking the arena. There are posters up all around of Battle Bots and Drones. There's nobody in the stands. Different obstacles and traps are being selected, moved around, taken away. By two pale men, who are playing around with the controls, bantering.

They are unaware of Hackett and Stacie approaching them.

'Adams, Pressly'! Stacie calls. Both men turn, Saluting them both.

Chief Engineer Gregory Adams is Forty, Pale, clean shaven, has a slim Body, Dark Gray Colour Hair with a Military Burr Cut, Green Eyes. They both salute them back. His ancestral roots are English, all over North America and Colonists. Until his Parents settled on Bennings [Human Colony closest to Arcturus Station that serves as the Primary Food Source and Star Ship maintenance].

Unlike his crew mates, he was born on a agriculture Star ship; Viridian Zenith.

He's wearing a Silver wedding Ring, Ear Piece. When he was Sixteen, Nine Months Alliance recruiters came. He moved to Arcturus Station where he met his Future Wife. 

They both reside on Arcturus Station today. Throughout his Career he has served under Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Captain Shackett, Commander Shepard multiply times. He has also been involved in historical events; Skyillian Blitz, Mindoir, Batarian Moon Raids, helped build the SR1 Normandy.

* * *

Then there was Navigator Charles Pressly. Forty, pale, Blue Eyes, Has a Jean Luc Picard Bald Hair style with Gray Hair. He too wears a wedding ring. He has German, North America and Martian (Mars) ancenstry. 

His family were among the first to set foot and Colonize Mars. Family has being their since. Today in 2183 it's a Metropolis City). 

No their not married to each other. He was raised by his Grand Parents, Grandfather was in the Alliance a Navigator himself who fought in First Contact.

He has a tragedy past, that he doesn't like to talk about. In her Sensor Year she fell for a Bad Boy. She became pregnant, it turned into a toxic relationship. She left Him, but he didn't like that. While still pregnant, She fought for her life. Both ended up in the hospital, Charles was born early, she had to undergo an emergency C section. She didn't survive.

She had caused serious damage to Him. [Turns out he did other bad things to his Family, exes and was a bully too]. He ended up going to Jail where he passed away.

His family never wanted anything to do with Charles. Never unless he enrolled into the Military after High-School, were he met his Room Mate, future Brother in Law and best friend. 

You see after some time of getting to know each other well and sharing a class with Adams older sister the two developed a crush on one another.

One day Adams set Charles up with his Sister, the two had been together since. For his wedding Charles had his Grandfather, Gregory and Adams Father in His Bridal Party.

Throughout his Career, He too has served multiply times under Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Captain Shackett, Commander Shepard. And has fought in historical events; The Skyillian Blitz, Mindoir, Batarian Moon Raids. And even helped build the Normandy.

Both Men alongside their wives, are involved in Battle Bots; A national Galactic Sport of Robot Battling [which requires a four Man team]. 'Team Damsly'.

They have been apart of it for many years. They have won some tournaments before. Every year is different, they sometimes make it to the finals, other times they don't. But that's not important to them, they love, enjoy, do the best they can and have fun.

'You know yous don't have do that everytime! Hackett extends his hands and they shake.

There's only a handful of People who Admiral Hackett actually respects highly enough [or His Friends, Wife, Daughter] where he doesn't require them to have to salute Him everytime, inside or outside Office hours.]

'Your doing that on purpose'! Stacie rolls Her eyes, folds her arms.

Adams smiles at Her, 'Guilty as charged'!

'You're a lot like your Father'! [They had worked out along time ago the truth. They didn't spread it around though. Kept it to themselves. Hackett and Hannah had appreciated this and their reasoning's why. Had given them permission to inform their Wives, Parents and Grandparents to tell them. It was only kept in the Family].

Pressly on the other Hand just shrugged. 'It's a sign of Respect for the Legend'! Hackett and Stacie laugh.

'And for the First Human Spectre'! Hackett laughs harder, Stacie is speechless.  
"Fucking Joker she spits'! 'Does everybody know'? Both Men node their heads.

'I wonder if they've told anybody yet'?! Stacie just looks at Hackett whose playing with His Chin Hair.  
'Thankyou though! I still can't believe it'! 'I can'! Adam equips. She smiles at Him then asks,

'What are yous doing'? Adam is so excited; 'Pressly and I have been asked by the Committee to not only be special guest commentators for the Children's tournament Grand final but also to create the battle field'!

'Wow'!!!! 'What an great honor'! Hackett comments. 'I know Right'?! 'Have your wives been asked'? 'They have Sir! As a matter of fact their doing the final Battle and field for the Teenagers One'!

'Do you have a competition going on with them'? 'No! But that's a Good idea'! 'You can have one Adams'! Hackett winks. 'Thank you-I will! Should we get the committee to decide? The participants'? Hackett and Pressly shake their Heads. Pressly then answers 'Keep it open to everybody'!

Pressly looks at His watch, 'Sorry to cut this short, but we got a Deadline. Why are yous Here? Battle Bots isn't your thing'! Stacie takes out Two data pads, hands them over and gives them the download 'I'm putting together a crew! Saren needs to be stopped! The Ship we're using will be the Normandy'! 'Anything else you need to know will be in there'!

Without reading it Adam answers 'I'm in'! 'I'm in too'! 'Awesome! Please note I don't expect yous to drop this start straight away'! ] 'I know'! Adam reassures Her. 'As if we would'!

Pressly comments. 'Yous can start with preparations tomorrow'! 'Yes Ma'am'! 'Yes Ma'am'! 'Whose the XO'? Asks Adams. 'Wouldn't wait could you'? Pressly and Adams look at one another]. '  
Like you couldn't wait for the answer either'!  
'Kaidan'! 'Oh Good Choose'! Pressly agreed. They say their Goodbyes, getting back into it.

* * *

 

KENNETH DONNELLY

Hackett drives them to their next destination. 'Ok then, that's Five down! Five to Go'!

'Shouldn't that be Two Down, Five to Go! After all you already had Joker, Chakna, Kaidan recruited!  
'Vav'! Stacie rolls Her Eyes. Her and Hackett laugh.]

Among A High Point in the Citadel is a self made, Quidditch Pitch made from recycled materials.

After Humanity migrated into Galactic Society, there was an uprising against Humanity from the Community [Humanity wasn't allowed among other things to play it in the Parks on the Citadel]. So Quidditch ethnics bonded together, applied to the Council for their own Park/Area to play. There was an area they granted them: it wasn't very nice and they needed to make the Money [Credits] on there own and built it themselves. Other than that they were given full permission. Today it's recognized as a Quidditch Pitch and is safe guarded [like all other Parks and Sporting Arenas on the Citadel]. Stacie and Hackett walk up to it. There's an picnic Area and a toilet cubical.

Being 2183, and with the Help of Element Zero Technology, actual flying Brooms can be used. For Biotics playing, some will also use a Broom while others will Levitate [If their allowed to play]. While mostly Humans Play, other Aliens have also been known to Play. Any Hanar and Elcore that play, will use specialize Jet packs. p]

There was a game in play, they saw the person they were looking, flying on a Broom stick-shouting loudly in a Scottish accent. Stacie and Hackett both looked at another, acknowledged that's their Man. He had his own club. He whacked a floating Bludger [that was closer to Him], as he flew towards it, shouting '"I'm going ta skelp yer wee behind!"!

Hitting his target, laughing. Just then an Elcore came out from nowhere, smacking Him, He fell, crushing to the field.

Hackett and Stacie came running towards Him 'Kenneth, Kenneth'! Stacie called. He crawled, got up from his broomstick. He was wearing a kilt [with boxers underneath which were showing]. The referee came, making sure he was OK! Gave Kenneth the all clear, but had to be taken off the field. Stacie and Hackett both helped Him.

There were few people waiting. 'All yours! Just Watch out for that Huffer'! He calls to the next Beater. Put on there Goggles, activated their Biotics and Levitated Off.

They put him over towards the Medical Bay. Hackett had his Broomstick, put in down underneath Him. He took off His googles, Gloves, Black Headband. From under Him , pulled out his sports bag; towel and water bottle.

Kenneth Is Pale, with Brown Eyes, Red Hair with A Short length Cut, Is clean Shaven, Scottish. He wears a Ear Piece. Twenty Five Years Old. Raised by a Single Mother. He had a long family History that dated back to when they fought for their Independence against the English [had an ancestor who fought and died in that battle]. His ancestors had traveled all over the world and Sol System but always came back to Scotland. Raised by a Single Mother [Parents had Him Young, His Father turned out be a Asshole].

Kenneth is his Mother's Maiden name. He didn't have the best grades in school but did pass. Kenneth always was great at Engineering. His Mother got very sick, neither unless with Her Help, at Seventeen had won a Scholarship with the Alliance. She passed away.

He never looked back. Been traveling, with the Alliance since [he now lives on Arcturus Station]. 

Referee was talking to the Medic, came over checking Him over, He had a good bruise form almost instantly but nothing major. Just wanted Him to rest first and ensure everything was still OK. Left the Three of them alone. Stacie and and Hackett sat opposite to Him.

He looked at Stacie 'Commander'?!  
Then at Hackett 'Admiral'?!

'Well Good to see you still have your memory'! Stacie commented. He waves Her off '  
"Dinnae fash yersel Commander'! 'It's fine, Nothing major'!

'That's a nice bruise you got there'! Hackett commented.  
'Gabby can't wait to Hear about this one'! He rolls His Eyes. Gabby was His Best Friend.

They had only started going out. Joker finally convinced Gabby to ask Him out before Eden Prime. There was a Bet going among the group about when they would actually hookup [sleep together]. He drinks from his Bottle, quietly so only the three of them can Hear [nobody else was paying attention to them anyway].

'Oh by the Way Commander, Congratulations on the new position'! 'Thankyou Kenneth'! 'Your so proud of Her aren't you Sir'? '  
That I am! Along with Her Mother'!  
'I can see it now; Standing their with teary Eyes, love and pride. Mrs Shackett hugging you, extra hard, calling you by your pet name, can't believe your new position'.

They both look at Him, He put his Hands up 'My Ma acted the same way, when I got my scholarship from the Alliance'!  
'Wait, Kenneth you Know'?

Hackett laughed. Kenneth shakes His Head 'You can be so naive sometimes Commander'! 'And You have quite a mouth on You'!  
He shrugs 'Not afraid to say what's on my mind'!  
'There's always a time and a place'! Hackett adds.  
Kenneth agrees.

'Too bad You don't know when'! Stacie snaps back.  
'Yes I do know! As does Gabby! We've worked it out awhile back'!  
'You never said anything'! He shrugs  
'Didn't think it was our place too'!  
'Thankyou Kenneth [Hackett extends His hand to Him] that means a lot to us! You have gained my respect even more'! They shake!  
'Thankyou Sir'!

'So why are yous Here exactly'?  
'I'm putting together A skeleton crew'! She takes a datapad from her Handbag, hands it over to Him.  
'Well! You want Me'? She smiles at Him, nodding Her Head. Kenneth is shouting very enthusiastically

'I can't believe it! You want Me? Me'?  
'Out of all the People you could Have'?  
'And You choose Me'? 'I'm honored! A Woman like you, who could have anybody she wanted'?  
'I'm So in'! "I'd be stupid not too'!  
People are staring at them. Hackett is laughing, Stacie is uncomfortable. 'I Hope Gabby doesn't end up over hearing this'! He gives Her a strange look.

Looks at Hackett 'Think about what your saying and how your saying it'!  
Kenneth contemplates, the face he makes when he realizes 'Oh Shit'! Hackett laughs harder, whipping his eyes.  
'You can start tomorrow'! She shakes Kenneth's Hand, 'Glad to have you onboard'!

'And Kenneth! One more thing'!  
'Yes'?  
'You just might wonna read that in your own time later'! She puts Her finger on Her Noise.  
Kenneth gives Her the thumbs Up. 'Got yeah Commander! Can't wait'!

Stacie and Hackett get up 'Arh Commander'?  
'Yes Kenneth'?  
'Do you think you can work your new found magic so I can go back on the bench'?  
Stacie laughs, shakes Her head 'Sorry Kenneth! My magic doesn't work like that'!

As Stacie and Hackett leave they hear Kenneth shouting 'Medic?! Can I be put back on the bench Now'?

* * *

 

Gabriella 'Gabby' Daniels

Is a Earth Born, Massachusetts, North America States. Parents got divorced when she was young, Father got Custody. Used to moving around from place to place. By the time she was Sixteen Nine Months they lived on Arcturus Station, she was offered a scholarship from the Alliance. There she met Kenneth, the two became Besties. Never leaving His side. It's become well known you don't separate them. Her Father passed away years ago, before he did he had a talk with Kenneth who promised he'll look after Her.

Has Brown Eyes, straight, Brown, Neck Length Hair, bright lips, Is pale, wears a Eye Piece, Twenty Five Years Old.

Hackett and Stacie were at the crash Derby track, sitting in the small crowd, where there were about a dozen second Hand Sky-cars from all Citadel Racers, all different types that were damaged and up-cycled/personalized by the Drivers. Any Sky Car that can be salvaged from across the Galaxy is and spread to different Derby tracks across the Universe. Drivers can then choose which one they want, have a certain amount of time to Get their 'Grease Monkey's Hands Dirty'! Do maintenance and personalize their chosen vehicles. Then the Drivers get a certain amount of time and rounds to ram into one another. There are Medics on stand By; have the Right to stop the Race when needed.

The crowd is going wild of all the smashing, dodging, driving that's going on. Gabby has Gloves, Safety Googles and a Helmet on. She's causing Damage. When she's smacked into, she laughs, insults or compliments the drivers. Hackett is even getting into it, Stacie is bored. She presses Her watch, activating Her Omitool, decides to check in with Kaidan and work on other stuff. When it's over, all the Drivers get out. Gabby climbs out through the window they head off the track. its routine for everybody to go to the first aid station afterwards and get checked. (they can't get out if it. Some people head to storage first to gather their things, give back anything they've borrowed or do it afterwards).

Hackett and Stacie come on over, enter where she is she has Her backpack. She's getting checked by a Medic. She has taken Her Helmet and Gloves off. When the Medic leaves it's only Gabby, Hackett and Stacie. 'Commander'! She smiles then realizes who was standing next to Her.

She gets up and salutes Him. 'Please sit! There's no need for that, Here'!  
'Yes Sir'! Stacie takes a seat next to Her.  
'That was some Demolition derby back there'! Hackett comments. He and Gabby end up talking a little shop.  
'Stacie has something she wants to talk to you about'!  
Gabby looks at Her. 'Shoot! What is it'?

Stacie gives it to Her straight. Gabby is speechless.  
'Wow'!  
'It that all you can say'? Stacie asks.  
'This is a Great Honor Commander'!  
'You don't have to answer Right Now'!  
She puts Her hand on Her shoulder. 'I will give sometime to think it over, if you need it'!  
'Thankyou Commander but I won't need it'!

'Oh'?  
'This is a wondrous opportunity! And a Great Honor to be asked to be apart of your crew! On Board the Normandy, Again.'!  
'I mean First Captain Anderson, now You'!  
'It does beat having to serve onboard the SSV Perugia'!  
'Did they ask you too'?  
'It's where I served before! They said I always welcomed back'! Stacie nodes Her head.

'Not often a Captain or Commander said's that'! Hackett agreed. Gabby is silent, Stacie takes out a Data Pad from Her Handbag and hands it Her.  
'I've already asked Kenneth and He said Yes'!  
'Well in that case How can I say no'? Stacie and Hackett laugh.  
'I'm definitely In Commander'!  
Stacie and Gabby shake Hands 'Once again welcome onboard'!  
'Thankyou! Oh by the way congratulations on the new Job Offer'!

'Thankyou Gabby! Just please don't start calling Me first Human Spectre. Sticking with Commander is fine'!  
'Are you using your new found power on me'? Stacie laughs.  
'No! Thankfully I didn't have to'!  
'You were going to use it on me'?  
'Honestly If you said no then Yes I would've'!  
Gabby smiles 'Well Commander You've made my day'!

She shakes Her head 'This would make your Day! You'll never guess what your Man said'!  
She rolls Her Eyes 'Oh no! What kind of trouble did that mouth and nature of His get Him into now'?  
'It's nothing like that'! Gabby is told what His reaction was, Which had Hackett and Stacie laughing again, Gabby joining them.  
She gets up and stretches 'Well I'm Done Here. Guess I'll read this first then head to the Normandy and help with preparations'!

'You don't have too'!  
'I want too'! 'I told Kenneth he can start tomorrow'!

'Now you're using your new found power on me'! They smile at one another.  
'Are you sure you really want to work for a few hours then go to the event'?  
'I'm sure Commander'!  
She then sighs 'Well there goes that surprise'!  
'Don't worry, she still doesn't know'!  
'Ok then! At least it'll still be a somewhat surprise'! 'For her and everybody else'!

Gabby looks at Hackett 'Anderson let it slip out'!  
'No offense Sir but he can be just as bad as Joker'!  
Hackett laughs 'No offense at all'!

* * *

 

GIL BRODIE

Stacie and Hackett are inside a Hobby store. One looks like a small warehouse; with all kinds of stock and merchandise on the shelves. One the other side of the store are tables spread throughout, with different games and hobbies going on.

They spread out, trying to find him.

They both spot their Man, sitting at the table all alone, in the corner.

They look at one another, node, head on over, eventually walking side by side. He has his back turned to them, they hear music playing from his watch. His head bobbing up and down, quietly [and badly] singing the words to the song. He's working away on something. He stops what he's doing, spins his chair around.

Originally from one of Earth's biggest Megalopolis Cities [London], he grew up with a Single Mother as an undocumented street kid.

Father left before he was born. He wasn't keen on School, despite having a remarkable aptitude for Mathematics, Metal Work and Engineering.

From the time he was Ten, he would brake into the local scrape yard to dismantle and repair shuttle engines [along with other bits and pieces]. Over time he was caught and offered a Full Time Steady Job; becoming an Apprentice [despite His Youth].

When he was Sixteen, Nine Months, The Alliance came a knocking, offering Him recruitment, where he became an appriance. Himself and His Mum, were finally able to leave the Streets of London and make a New life for themselves, off world.

After his apprianceship was up, he never enrolled into the Alliance. Since then he has worked as a contractor on numerous Colonies and Worlds across the Galaxy.

When His work is done, he moves onto the next one. Unlike others, he doesn't have an apartment/home where he can settle down. He lives where he's stationed (or stays with his closest friends (Aka girlfriends) or Mum. Also he hasn't had the experience for serving on Vessels. He does however have a high adaptability rate [like Shepard].

He's Twenty Four Years Old. Under Six Foot, has Light Brown Skin, Gray Eyes, Light Brown Hair, with a Taper Fade Haircut, has a Three -Day Stubble, Facial Hair due. Has Polish, Hungarian, English ancestry. For His Translator, wears a Eyepiece, in his Left Ear.

He smiles at them, 'Shepard! Admiral Hackett! It's nice for You Both to honor Myself and My Peasants with your presents. Shouldn't yous be bowing to the King though'?

'Shouldn't you be standing up and saluting us'? Hackett counters back. Gil stands, salutes (which makes Hackett laugh) and pulls both chairs out for both of them. Stacie goes first 'Thankyou'!

'Thankyou Brodie! This wills surmise'!  
'My Mom raised Me to be a gentleman. Especially towards Women and Elders'. All three Laugh as Gil gets back in His seat. Hackett shakes His head, having an amused look on His face. He then shakes Stacie's hand 'Oh by the Way Commander, Congratulations'!

'Thanks! I still can't believe it, too tell you the truth'!  
'I can'!

'What brings you Here'? Stacie takes out a Data Pad from Her Handbag, hands it to Him.  
Without giving out too much information in public, Stacie gives it to Him straight. 'Have a new assignment for You, only if you want it! We're going after some wanted criminals'! She puts on the Data Pad and shows him split images of Saren and Benezia.

'Is that'? Stacie cuts Him off, nodding Her head 'Yes'! Then turns off the Data Pad.  
'Shit'!  
'Who else is on the crew'?  
'Everybody else plus some new comers. If they say Yes Off Course'!  
He smiles 'OK! So at least I know some of the people'!  
'You also already know the Vessel, that's now under my Command'!  
She tells Him the deadline. She continues to talk when he cuts in, 'I'm in Commander'!

They shake hands 'Welcome a board'! Hackett is curious about something else, on the table is a tool Box and an old remote vehicle controller he was doing some restoration on, 'What's with the controller'? Gil is blushing, acting giddy and bashful  
'No doubt You heard about the Guy I've been seeing'?

[During the construction of the Normandy he met the younger Sibling of the famous Ryder Twins; Son of Famous Alliance Soldier and Virtual and Artificial intelligence expert Alex Ryder; Ethan.

Who was an Top Engineering Class Soldier. Posted on an outpost near Arcturus Station. He put His name down and was selected alongside His Father to help build the SR1 Normandy.  Public relations between the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. He, along with his Older Twin Sister were also known to have Turian God Parents. Famous ones at that). 

'Well He loves Remote Control Car Racing. I thought he might like it'!   
'Awww'! Saids Stacie   
'You are smitten with Him aren't You'?  
'Yes Sir! Ever since I first laid Eyes on Him. Tell you the truth never been so smitten with anybody like this before'.

'I was like that with My Wife! Still Am actually! You might wonna consider about making His Parents a little something too. Hell even His twin. Big Brownie points! Helps put you in their Good Book'!  
'Thanks for the tip'!

'I heard he's a lot younger, is that true'?  
Gil and Hackett laugh 'Only by Four Years'!

* * *

 

URDNOT WREX

Inside C-Sec Prison Bankers, Wrex sits on His Jail Cell bed, reading a Soap Opera Book [written in the Citadel Native Language]. Sniffling, talking to Himself [in his Native Language]. He's shocked of what has just happened. He notices two People standing at His Cell,

**'What do you want'?**  
He realizes who they were. **'Ha! Well I'll be a Varren's Uncle'!** He places the book next to Him, [on top of the Wrestling Magazine], stands up, walks over towards them, looking down. Hackett holds in a laugh, Stacie gives Him a questionable look, 'Sibi'ha'!

**'Never thought I'd see you back Here'!**  
 **'Hello Wrex! May I introduce you to'!** He cuts Her off, laughing

**'I know who this is'!** To their shocked and amusement, sharing a look, Wrex not only nodes His head to Admiral Hackett [who nodes back] but also salutes Him.

**'You know about Me'?  
** Wrex laughs **'Your very well known Admiral'!  
'Shepard asked the exact same Question, in the exact same matter, giving the exact same expression'!  
** **'Nothing expects your Eyes does it'?** Wrex and Hackett share a grin. Wrex then folds his Arms.

'Vakarian informed Me about the Quarian and Saren'!  
' **Thanks to You'!  
** He waves Stacie off ' **You did the Heavy Lifting'!**

**'Vakarian helped! We wouldn't off found Her! Helped to win Saren's trial without You'!** Wrex smiles.  
' **I also heard about Vakarian's dismissal'!**

Stacie folds Her arms, **'He wasn't fired! Suspended until further notice'!  
** Wrex shrugs **'Same thing'!**

**'It's not'!**

**'I have no idea where He is'!**

**'Actually I'm Here to see You'!**

**'Why'?**

She takes a Data Pad from Her handbag, hands it to Him.

'Got a Job Offer for You'!  
He takes it, **'What kind of Job'?  
** **'Serving under Me and going after some after wanted people'!  
'So you bail me out! I work for You to pay back, is that it'?  
** **'No! Read it, Will wait'!**

Wrex turns it on, he's taken a back when he see's it's not only written in His Native Language. It's not Saren and Benezia their going after. Shepard isn't Humanity's First Spectre, but also his Paycheck.

**'You don't have to say Yes'!** [She tells him when their leaving! the deadline he has to make his discussion].

**'I do my research Wrex'!**

**'I'll think about it'!**

**'You ready to get off of Here'?**  
 **'Hang on'!** Wrex grabs His Book and Magazine.  
 **'I'm taking these with Me'!**

* * *

 

Stacie and Hackett take Wrex to get is belongings back. Including His duo Handguns [he used for His Citadel Job].  
 **'How did You'?**

She smiles 'I told You, I do my research'!  
 **'What makes You think I won't go on a rampage, right Here, right Now'?  
** 'From my research, your not that kind of person! Besides you can't do much damage without the thermal clips'!

Wrex laughs **'You can beat someone to death with them'!**

Hackett gives Him a dirty look, which makes Wrex nervous, swallow hard. Puts His hands up in defense **'Off course not that I would to either of Yous'!** He quickly changes subjects.

**'Not getting those back Am I'?**

She smiles, nodes Her head. **'Take Care Wrex, I should Go'!**

**'That's it'?**   
**'That's it'!  
'You aren't worried I'm going to spread it to the Galaxy'!**

Stacie shrugs **'The Galaxy will soon know anyway!** She sighs **'Unfortunately'!**

' **FYI: you might wonna Read the Rest of that'!** Hackett whispers to Him, pointing to the Data Pad.

Wrex hears them talking, despite being further away from Him [thanks to his superior hearing].  
  
'Did you catch the Book he was reading Sweetheart'?  
'No! I only caught the Wrestling Magazine'!  
'It was a Soap Opera Book'!  
'You're fucking with Me'?  
'I am not'!  
Both laugh!

* * *

 

GARRUS VAKARIAN

Hackett puts his hand on Stacie's shoulder, 'Let's get something to Eat First! 

They are sitting on a bench, eating their Subs. Stacie see's a VI Terminal. Takes out her Spectre Badge. 'Vav, I think I just worked out our next line of attack'!

'E''s my qu''hom'!  
There's nobody else around. She goes over towards the terminal, where an Asari VI figure appears, [asking in the Citadel Native Language]

**'How may I be off assistance'?**

Stacie shows Her Badge to the VI, Where It's scanned, identifying Her new Spectre Status [only High Ranking C-Sec Officers, Councilors and Spectres can do this].  
Stacie responds in the same language [ **I'm looking for C-Sec Officer, Garrus Vakarian]!**  
A holographic Map comes Up, showing his location. She thanks the VI!  
Walks back towards Hackett.

* * *

 

Hackett parked the Skycar. They were at another quiet high point on the Citadel [not as high as Kenneth Quddish match]. It was a quiet area. Stacie was getting out of the car, when his watch started to ring. He sighs. sharing a look with Stacie. She nodes her head in understanding, smiling.  
Hackett answers his watch through the car.

'HIja' jawwI'?  
'Don't worry Stacie isn't here'!  
'She's gone to recruit the second last member'!  
'It's that C-Sec Officer who helped with the case! What was his dam name'?  
'Garrus Vakarian that's it'!

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up'!  
'His Father is the famous C-sec detective now retired is He'?  
'You know me-I only read and keep up with affairs I need to know about'!  
Hackett laughs.

'Well my Scifi Shit is my along alone time. That's different but just as important'!

He laughs again 'Well fuck your Cricket'!  
He grins 'Oh I'll fuck you alright'!  
He laughs, shakes his head, amused.'  
Everybody said Yes, their in'! We both knew they would though'!  
'Yeah she does take after me alright! But in other ways she takes after you. And your Father! And my Mother! And yet her own unique person'!

He smiles, laughs 'And yes I off course I did that on Purpose'!  
'Yes Ma'am, I'll stop'!  
'What did you want me to get for tomorrow'?

* * *

 

There was nobody around. Garrus was behind a crate, aiming his Sniper Rifle, then shooting rounds, one after the other until it was blank. He came from behind the crate, walking towards his target.

Smiling and having pride at his canvas. He put down his sniper rifle. There was a large suitcase full of paints, make-up and paint brushes, spray paint, a water jar, palette, make-up brushes. 

He picks up his palette and make-up brushes, begins painting. Something then makes him jump. He turns around around, mandibles dropping.

Stacie waved

' **Hi Vakarian! Nice to see you again'!  
** ' **Nice to see you too Shepard'!  
** **'What brings you here'?**

Stacie noticed the target behind Garrus. ' **Was in the neighborhood'!  
** **'Right'!**

She was just staring in amazement. Garrus followed where she was looking, smiling.  
' **Oh that'!** He waves off  
' **Just a little hobby of mine'!**

It wasn't just Garrus form or precise shooting. It was were and what he was shooting at. It was a canvas. And those weren't real bullets he was firing. It was specialize, coloured blanks [that exploded onto somebody on impact].

Stacie was giving permission to see his canvas up close.  
'Wow! Beautiful'!

Garrus eye's became dilated. His insides becomes jelly. He checks out her Burnett Coloured hair and the short neck length, style she currently had. He continues downwards. Her navy blue eyes, her face, her neck, her right arm [showing all of her tattoos. Thanks to his upbringing, being apart of C-Sec and his sister's hobby of reading about Alien worlds, he recognizes all of her flags. North American States, Australia, Canada, Greece, LGBT community].

His eyes travel down to her chest, stomach, hips, legs. He realizes she's talking to him. Stacie tried continuing to speak to him in the native, Citadel Turian language, which finally works.

**'Garrus'!  
** **'Sorry! Did you say something'?  
** **'Just your name'!  
**

**'This painting is beautiful! Incredible! My God Father would love this! Do you mind if I take a picture'?  
**

**'Arh, No please by all means! Why your at it, why not ask him if he's interested in buying'? [He laughs]  
** **'How much'?  
** **Garrus gives her an price 'Tell Him, he's dreaming'!** **Gives her a deal, laughs.**

**'Where did you lean this language from'?  
** Stacie shrugs. ' **I took a class when I was a child. My parents wanted me to learn an Alien Language'!**

**'Outside of Humanity'!**  Garrus cuts in, joking. 

Stacie laughs **'Yes! An non-Human Alien Language!  Anyways I liked this one best'!**

**'I was pretty young actually! They thought it would be good development for me to make some of my own choices [within reason and restrictions]. Or give me the option too'.**

**'As Parents/guardians should! My Parents were the same'!**

**'I was among the first generation of Humans to live Here after First Contact'!  
** **'Did you stay for long?  
** **'No! Parents thought there was just too much tension here, to raise a child in that kind of environment'.  
** **'Can't blame them'!**

**'Nope! They made the right choice! Their awesome Parents! Very blessed'!  
** **'I wasn't allowed on the Citadel for a while either'.  
**

**'I didn't really have any when we had to leave. My Parents told me in a way I could understand but not be real freaked out about. I didn't realize how bad it was till later on in life'!  
** **'Ditto'!**

* * *

**'What's with the make-up brushes'?  
** **'Oh that! Well I have a younger Sister! We love to pull pranks and screw with one another'!  
'Jokes on her' [he laughs].  
**

Stacie laughed.  
 **'Ever sold any of your works professionally'?**

**''When I was younger! At school functions, events, doing people's portraits. But now I just give it to family friends, away at charity drives, The Police and Fireman Balls. Or just leave it out on the street for somebody to grab-if they really want it'.**

**'You traitor, the Fireman Ball'!  
** Garrus laughs ' **One of my Grandfathers was a Fireman'!**

**'Mum or Dad's Side?  
** **'Dad's side. Quite the scandal; one of his Father's was a fireman, became a head Super Visor. the other was a Cop and a Biotic'!**

**'Wait, A Biotic Policeman and Fireman'?  
** **'Your Father must've gotten a lot of shit'!  
** **'Still does'!  
** **'It gets better, My Mom is the daughter of two Women'!**

**'On my Mum's side, My Grandfather was the son of two Gay Men. While on my Dad's side, he comes from a long line of Gay Couples. In his Family it's uncommon to come out as Heterosexual, which Grandma and himself both did'.** Garrus Laughs.

* * *

**'I heard what happened to you Garrus'!  
**

**'How did you hear about that'?  
**

**'Magic'!  
**

**'The powerful connections you must have'!  
** **'You have no idea'!  
** **'** **Any ideas what your plans are now'?  
** **Garrus shrugs, 'I have no idea! Maybe treat my suspension as a holiday'?**

Stacie takes out her a datapad from her handbag, hands its to Garrus.  
 **'I'm putting together a team! I would like you to join'!  
**

**'Is this** **some kind of sick joke Shepard'!  
**

**'I can ensure you it's not a sick joke Garrus'!  
** Both are suborn, shouting back and forth. **'Garrus open the fucking Data pad'!**

* * *

He does so. He's shocked, among other things, speechless. She answers all his questions.

**'You don't have to decide now'!** [Gives him the deadline].  
' **Why Me'?  
**

**'Because I had the pleasure of working with you! Your skilled, talented! You know when you get an inkling for something? And you want it? Or you want to do it'?  
** **'I gotta go Garrus! Please message me, from the link there, if you have any further questions.  
**

They shake hands. ' **Good luck Garrus'!  
** **'Good luck to you Shepard'!**

* * *

 

Stacie gets back in the car [in the passengers Sid, still on the Right Hand Side]. Hackett is talking into the car phone. But this time he was talking to someone else.

'She just came back! We're on our Way David'! He hangs up. Both put on there seat belts. Hackett drives.  
'We're needed at Davids Office ASAP'!  
'Why'?  
'He wouldn't say'!

Off course she told Him everything about Garrus; His silence [Hackett knew al to well why, Stacie had no idea]. His painting he was doing, how he was doing it, story he told Her about why Make-Up Brushes. Hackett laughed.

* * *

 

AT ANDERSON'S OFFICE

Stacie hugged Anderson. He and Hackett did their crazy, handshake. They notice someone sitting in His chair, back towards them. She was holding a small plate [saucer] with a cup and a straw coming from it.

Stacie recognized that Gray suit from anywhere 'Tali'?!  
She turns with the straw in Her mouth. Through her Helmet [they could see her pretty Purple face, Purple Lips, Light Gray Eyes staring at them. She pops the straw, ethically waving

**'** Oh Hi Shepard'!  
Tali realized who was standing next to Her. Before getting up, Hackett came close to Her 'Please don't get up'!

He extends His hand to Her, to Tali's complete surprise [he spoke in the main Quarian Language].  
 **'Steven Hackett! And may I say, I love your suit'!  
** They shake **'Thankyou Sir! I already know who you are'**!  
 **'I didn't think I was that famous'!  
** ' **Your reputation reaches across the galaxy Sir'!**

'I **f we're being honest: I know who are too. And thankyou for your help in taking down Saren. It was very brave and Admiral of you to do what you did. You surely brought Honor to your people'!**  
Tali became bashful and was still a little confused.

Hackett laughed **'Your wondering how I know your main language aren't you'?**  
She nodes her head

' **Like David, I'm a Scifi Man. Despite your people's struggles, they have amazing Scifi Shows [which most are only in this language unfortunately]. Among other things. And it's a beautiful language'!**

' **Has actually been helpful, when no offense, dealing with your Kind'!  
**

**'None taken! It's part of the reason why your well respected'!**

Hackett and Stacie are both sitting down.  
Tali is standing before them. Anderson is sitting behind His desk, drinking His tea.

She clears Her throat.  
'Commander Shepard!  
You've seen Me in battle!  
You already have a good understanding of what I'm capable off!  
But there's so much more I can give!  
Our Pilgrimage allows us to prove our willingness to sacrifice ourselves for the greater Good!  
Mine can wait!  
This takes priority above everything!  
I can't turn my back on this, not now, not after what I've been through!  
Saren is a menus to Society!  
He needs to be stopped'!  
'I know your the first Human Spectre!  
And your putting together a team!  
The type your putting together!

I might off accidentally stumbled upon some information I shouldn't have'!  
[She rubs Her Hands together]. Gives Stacie A data-pad 'My Continentals'!'

'Could you please leave the Room'?  
'Sure thing! I'll be waiting outside'!

As soon as Tali leaves, Stacie looks at Anderson. They smile.

'She came into my Office! Have already Spoken to Kaidan, he thinks Yes, she'll be a Good asset [if everything ends up checking out] but at the end of the day its your call'!

'While I was speaking to Alenko, Joker was in the background- he came running [never seen Him Run so fast before; Stacie and Hackett are laughing] immediately saying Yes! Gil then overheard and He too came running, wanted to make sure he heard Right.

'And let me guess, he thinks Yes'?  
'What do you think'?

All three are laughing.

Tali was waiting outside, rolling her hands. Stacie came out to greet Her. Her Light Gray Eyes staring into her Navy Blue. Stacie asked Tali a few questions.

She extends Her hand 'Welcome to the crew'!

Tali beams-is jumping up and down  
'Thankyou, you won't regret this'!  
'Why don't you come inside, where I'll give you the full debrief and we can go over your contract together'?  
Tali takes a deep breath [She was trained for this]!

* * *

 

Tali had already left. Stacie was enjoying some quality time with Anderson and Hackett, having take out, laughing.  
A call came in, Anderson sighs 'It's Udina'!

Hackett and Stacie groan, share a distasteful look.  
All three were standing in front of the terminal, Anderson pressed a button, A holographic image of Udina appeared.  
  
'Are you fucking kidding Me'?  
'Having this Quarian apart of your Squad'?  
'She's the daughter of the Migrant Fleet Admiral Rael'Zorah;

Who was sent on His Pilgrimage early for defending one of their gunships From A Batarian attack. Only a cadet/ trainee whatever he was, defined orders but didn't really because of the hole in their system. Fought using their own style, saving the ship and both getting medals.  
Might I add who hates the Galactic Community'! Hackett and Anderson both hold in their laughter.

'Hay, has something in common with You, Udina'!  
He glares at Stacie.  
'Are you trying to embarrass Humanity'?

He Continues rambling on, holding a datapad [reading from it]  
'I allowed you to have Brodie, an Engineer with barely any experience serving on a Starship like the Normandy. Then there's Kenneth whose a wild card, rebellious and a loud mouth. Then Urdont Wrex. You also have Vakarian'!

'That's enough'! Anderson cuts Him off.  
'You didn't allow this'! Hackett chimes in. Both men are pissed. They are ready to explode when Stacie steps in

'Udina'!  
'I wanted this crew'!  
'It's my choice not yours, not anybody else's, but fucking mine'!  
'It's happening, so get your head out of your ass! Get off our case about it'!

'You can't talk to Me like that, I'm the Human Ambassador'!  
She flashes her Spectre Badge at Him 'I don't report to You! And I don't report to them! Only the Councilors'!  
'And last time I checked, your not one'!

This hit a cord with Udina, before he could say anything Stacie continued  
'You do your Job and will do ours'!  
'Anderson and Hackett are my Advisors'!  
"I'm the First Human Spectre, I have all the Right I want'!

She then cuts out, Udina's image disappears.  
She took a deep breath, Anderson and Hackett laughed,  
Hugged Her.

'I can't believe I just did that'!

An alarm on Her watch goes off.  
'We better Go'!


	18. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley's Squad funeral! Will be unlike anything anybody has ever seen!  
> Something they will never forget!

It was a special memorial: unlike any other. Set inside a large event room [that was hired out]. From Captain Anderson's permission [as well as backing from Admiral Hackett] and Squad's family members. While their would be Military Style memorials held in their home places. This was an all in one sort of service that mostly Ashley [along with her Sisters and with help from Anderson] had put together in such a sort time.

Their were banners of her squad's pictures, with flags of their home nations, ancestries and a large one of the systems Alliance. With flower reefs full of stunning, unique flowers, a mixture of real, fake and metal crafts. 

Standing at attention were all her squad family members [who Ashley and her Sisters greeted all and took them to their accommodations]. Along with some of the Normandy crew members [Dr Chakwaz, Gil, Gabby,  Joker, Pressly, Adams] who were dressed in their best formal wear, appropriate for the occasion, each their own style]. With Admiral Hackett, Captain Shepard and Captain Anderson [all in their formal soldier uniforms].

Udina was also there-standing behind and away from everybody. Wearing a fancy, elegant, Indian style suit: an high priced Woven Art Silk Jacquard Sherwani. Ashley or her Sisters couldn't believe he was here.

She had let it slip out 'what the fuck he was doing here'?  
He wasn't impressed. But answered, with his usual snobby attitude. Still looking down on all of them for beings Williams. They weren't faze. He was even nervous and scared of their looks they gave him. They were blood Sisters alright.

* * *

 

Everybody stood at attention as Kenneth came out first. He was playing his bagpipes [wearing a suit and kilt with long traditional socks]. Then came the band [family and friends of her ex Squad members].  Some weren't in a band themselves, they just knew how to play instruments. They all knew the classic songs though.

* * *

Then came out Abby Williams, in her Full Kendo Gi, with her Shinai [bamboo sword] doing a beautiful Kata as she moved continued to move forwards. Then Sarah Williams came out, in her full Aikido Gi, also doing a beautiful Kata. Both Ladies combining them together to make one spectacular Kata. 

* * *

Ashley came out with Lyn Williams next to her. They were holding a picture of Bates and something of his. Behind them was a family member, holding something else of his. Behind them were some of her ex squad's family members and friends, holding small meaningful things from them. Portable gaming device, family air looms, ornaments, figures, framed drawing, art work, memorabilia, pictures.

* * *

Everybody went to place the items under their picture banners. Then their were guns on a table, loaded with blanks. Ashley took charge as people choose their weapons. Then firing on her Command.

* * *

Ashley was on stage, with a microphone looking at everyone.  
She and Kaidan were staring at one another, he pointed to his heart, mouthed 'You've got this Chief'!  
She gave him a warm smile, mouthed back 'Thankyou LT'!

Put the microphone up to her mouth

**'Thankyou for coming in such a short time!  
** **A tragedy occurred on Eden Prime!  
** **Evil happened! But Dog Squad fought bravely.  We stood united! Fighting as one unit!  
** **They were heroes. Put a big dent into their Army!  
** **Despite communications being cut off, a message was still able to be sent.  The Colonists of Eden Prime were saved because of their effects!**

Ashley swallowed hard, fighting back tears.  
 **'What can I say about them; they always made me laugh. Brought a smile to my face. Treated me with dignity and respect. They liked me for me. For that I always be grateful!  
** **I can never repay them, but I will try with every fiber of my being too!**

**How-by carrying on with my life. As we should all do. Not afraid to show emotions [not to everyone but atlease to someone]. Laugh, smile, play, enjoy what we love doing! Deal with it the pain head on and conquering it, not letting it consume us'!  
** **'Not just the way they would've wanted us to live, but how they themselves, would live'!  
** **'They were willing to sacrifice their lives, in order for us to live the way we do. We can't let their lives be in vain'!**

**'This is our mission'!  
** **'After I finished gathering their things, I resisted a poem for them, now I would like to resist one for all of you;**

**Let the sweet fresh breezes heal me**   
**The Green Hills of Earth  
** **As they rove around the girth**   
**Of our lovely mother planet**   
**Of the cool, green hills of Earth.  
** **We rot in the moulds of Venus,**   
**We retch at her tainted breath.**   
**Foul are her flooded jungles,**   
**Crawling with unclean death.**

**We've tried each spinning space mote**   
**And reckoned its true worth:**   
**Take us back again to the homes of men**   
**On the cool, green hills of Earth.**

**The arching sky is calling**   
**Spacemen back to their trade.**   
**ALL HANDS! STAND BY! FREE FALLING!**   
**And the lights below us fade.**

**Out ride the sons of Terra,**   
**Far drives the thundering jet,**   
**Up leaps a race of Earthmen,**   
**Out, far, and onward yet ---**

**We pray for one last landing**   
**On the globe that gave us birth;**   
**Let us rest our eyes on the fleecy skies**   
**And the cool, green hills of Earth.**   
**\--Robert A Heinlein**

Ashley salutes. The band begins playing. Something unexpected happened; Kaidan was the first to stand up, followed by her Sisters and everybody else. Ashley got a standing ovation! Udina was the last to stand. Even he seem a little impressed.

* * *

It was during the slide show that Ashley ran off into the disabled toilets, followed by her sisters. She was letting the tears fall, her Sisters were all counseling and comforting her. They all hear the door knocking

'Chief'?  
The Sisters are swelling.  
'LT; is that you'?  
He laughs 'It's me! Can I come in'?

He's basically dragged in. The door is locked behind him. He has a tray feel of drinks. Hands the older Women alcohol, Sarah gets cool drink.  
'What are you doing here'?  
'Making sure your OK"!  
'Why'?  
He sighs 'Because I'm a caring person who gives a shit'!  
She continues to cry as Kaidan along with her Sisters continue to council and comfort her.

* * *

 

She's finished and wipes her face. Sisters helping her fix her makeup [not over doing it].

'So is this a normal hang out for yous'?  
'Yes'! they all answer together.

He continues to hang out with them until their ready to come out and join them. Where they receive a lot of grand comments. Her Sisters part off.

Ashley whispers to Kaidan 'Please could you stay with me Lt? I need someone watching my six'!  
Kaidan laughs, smiles at her 'I'm not going anyway'!  
She can't help but smile back-their both staring into each others Eyes.

* * *

 

It's a little later on. Kaidan kept his word and stayed with Ashley [only leaving when he needed too]. They had done a lot of socializing.

'I still can't believe I got a standing ovation from my speech. And The Normandy crew coming and paying their respects. Even Hackett, Mrs Shackett and Anderson. Why isn't Hackett in charge of the Alliance yet'?

'No idea! I hear the Person at the top is friends with Udina'!

Ashley shakes her head 'He seems to run it like he already was the Head Man'!  
Kaidan agrees. They encounter Joker, 'Hay guys'!  
'Joker'! Said's Ashley  
'Hi Joker'! Said's Kaidan.  
They see Udina talking to a crowd of People.

Stacie comes on over 'Hay guys'!  
They all say G'day to her, in their own ways.

Joker was 'narrating' what Udina was saying, insulting him. Making Stacie, Kaidan, Ashley, himself all laugh. Ashley so hard she was snorting.

He turns to Stacie 'can't you use your new status to fuck him off'?  
'What new status'? Asks Ashley.   
Stacie shrugs 'It's the hosts job to do it not mine'!  
'What'?

Stacie was tipsy [again] at this point. She put her hand on Ashley's shoulder 'Williams, don't tell anyone but your Sisters...I'm the new HS! And I give you permission to fuck Udina off'!  
'HS'?  
'That's an easy one'! Joker [who is also tipsy] comments.  
Kaidan mouths 'Human Spectre'!  
Ashley is once again gun founded. 'This is a joke? Or a prank'?

'Chief-look at me! This isn't a joke or a prank. It's the real deal'!  
'Holy Shit'!  
Joker and Stacie both laugh.  
Agree that's an awesome reaction! One of the best they've heard yet!  
'So what about it Chief'? Asks Stacie.  
'"Oh hell yes'!  
Joker pressed his watch, activating his Omitool, has the camera ready. Follows them 'So not missing out on this moment'!  
Kaidan follows 'Neither am I'!

* * *

Udina was alone where the squads banners, pictures, items, reefs were.

'What do you all want? And why the hell does Moreau have the camera rolling'?  
'What are you and your band of misfits up to now Shepard'?  
'Well Udina my band of misfits and myself just wanted to come up and say G'day'!  
'Right-sure you did'!

He sighs 'Well hurry up then'!  
Joker chuckles 'Is that you do say to all your sexual partners'?  
He points his finger at him 'Watch yourself Moreau'!  
'Don't you know pointing is rude'!  
'So is this': He points both of his rude fingers up at him.  
'Back at you; times Four'!

He groans shakes his head 'I've got other matters to attend to, so please hurry whatever this little Shiraz is, up and let me be'!  
'How do you like the floral arrangements'? Asks Stacie  
'I like them'!  
'Well I did them'!

He looks at her 'That's right me'!  
'Just you know, the real reason I was late to the Councilors Chambers, wasn't because I was out drinking or sleeping around. I was asked to these Reefs, by one of the most bravest and most badass soldiers I've ever come across; Miss Ashley Williams'.

Ashley was shocked, Udina was speechless, Joker continued to film, eating every bit up, while Kaidan was hiding his laughter.  
'Why the hell didn't you say anything Shepard'?  
'Because I thought it would've been better and funnier to do it here'!  
'Why do you think? Because it was none of your fucking business'!

'You know what Udina'?  
'What Shepard'?  
'Your main priority is yourself and your beliefs'!

'Vav, Anderson, Mum, Chakna, they have some of the biggest hearts you'll never see. And puts others before themselves'!  
'They have no idea how the Political world works! You have no idea what I myself through! The sacrifices I've made to get here'!

'Listen to me very closely Shepard, I will be Councilor one day'!  
'When hell freezes over'! Joker blurs out.  
He just smiles evilly 'Will See'!

'Don't forget who put you in this position Shepard'!  
'Fuck off Udina! I've put myself here. You didn't even want me here, in the first place'!  
'Once again, you like your incompetent Family have no idea of how this galaxy even works'!  
They stare at one another!

Kaidan uses his Biotics to help stop Stacie from doing something stupid. As much as he may deserve it!

'I'm done with him now Ashley'!  
Udina laughs [insults her]. She just looks at him, 'You can leave now'!  
He laughs again 'What is this'?  
'She said you should go'! Stacie remarks.

'You can't chuck me out'!  
'Oh want a bet'? Asks Ashley, Udina is now nervous, begins walking back.  
'You can't do this'!  
'Miss Williams is the host of this event! She has the right, with my authority of being a Spectre, gets to decide who she want here'!  
'I certainly don't want you here'!  
Udina isn't happy, he shouts back insult after insult, dumbing spitting.

'And I thought Saren was bad at that'! Joker mutters.  
'You shut your mouth Moreau'!  
'I'll say this one more time! Udina get out, or I will throw you out myself'!  
'You can't do this to me'!

Stacie looks up at him sternly 'Oh yes we can'!  
Udina leaves, with Ashley and Joker following him.  
There was cheers everywhere.

* * *

 

When it was all over Kaidan once again walked Ashley to her Hotel Room [where her sisters were already].

True to his word he stayed with her all night. Only leaving when he needed to.  
'Thankyou for your help Lt'!  
'It was my pleasure'!  
'I don't think I've done so much socializing before'!  
'I hear yeah'!

They smile at one another, kept walking.  
'You and your Sisters all did an amazing job'!  
'You're a big hit with my Sisters! [She playfully hits him lightly]. Enjoyed hanging out with them'?  
"Yeah I did! Their incredible women'.

* * *

'What's next for you Lt'?  
'Being the XO! Doing another tour! Yourself'?  
"I have no idea'! [She sighs].

'What I would give to be able to serve on your Ship long term! I've heard stories about it but when you see it up close. Let alone able to get a glimpse inside. Who knew Turians and Humans could do something right together'?

'You really want it'?  
'Yes I do'!  
'Then fight for it! Look that women who helped with our case, she went to Anderson's Office and requested, fought her case'!

'She didn't get it'?  
'On the contrarily'!  
'Wait-she was actually accepted'?  
'Yes'!

'I understand how hard it is for you. Being a Biotic isn't a walk in the park either. Sometimes we gotta stand up and at least try. If we don't will regret for the rest of our lives. Never have or gain the confidence to do it'.  
'Will have Ten Thousand No's'! This makes Ashley laugh.

'Anderson and Shepard have already noticed you. In a short time you've gained their respect. Hell even Hackett's. Only some have managed this. Only several within a short time frame. That's an even greater accomplishment'.  
'Have you'?  
'Not in the short amount of time you have. It took ages for them'!

* * *

Their walk in silence again  
'I've read your file, it's impressive!  
Your N6'?!  
'Yeah! Became one and they put me on Eden Prime. I hate politics. Don't get me wrong glad they did; got my squad...ex squad out of it'.  
'To bad I've never been able to do anything with it'!  
'Surely my time will shine soon right'?  
'Off course it will'!

'But when'? [She growls].  
'I wish somebody wanted me on their crew. I would get an invitation. Not on some dodgy one either'.  
'What's with that look Lt'?  
'It nothing'!

Their at Ashley's Hotel! They say their goodbyes. Kaidan doesn't leave until Ashley walks through the front door.

 


	19. Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selective of different sequences before they finally head out to their next adventure!
> 
> Ever wondered how Saren and Stacie found out where to find Liara?  
> 

First thing in the morning cycle, Ashley is currently waiting at Anderson's Office. She's passing around, muttering poems to herself. She's surprised to find Stacie and Kaidan with him, as Anderson and Stacie are. Kaidan gives her a warm smile. Before anybody can ask Ashley blurs out

'Commander! I would love the opportunity to be able to serve under you'!  
Stacie is speechless, Anderson saves the day 'We should talk in my office'!  
Being a gentleman he allows Ashley and Stacie to go first. Kaidan goes further and pulls out a chair for her. She thanks him-they briefly look at one another, staring into each others brown eyes.

* * *

Once Ashley finishes her speech, making her case [putting everything into it] Kaidan blurs out 'Wow'!

They are all impressed.  
Stacie can't help but laugh.  
Anderson pinches his fingers to his head and sighs, Kaidan frowns at her 'Shepard'!  
She sees Ashley's face 'No, no, no'! Putting her hands up in defense.

'I'm sorry! That was a awesome speech!  
'It's not what you think'!  
'It's just that this is so ironic because I was actually going to ask you'!  
'What'?  
'But we had a mole who got to you before I did'! She looks at Kaidan, they grin at one another. Kaidan just shrugs.  
'Are you serious'?  
'Off course I am'!

In the end after going through her contract, she signs and shakes hands with everybody.

* * *

Ashley, Kaidan, Stacie all head to the Normandy.

She's reintroduced to Joker and Dr Chakwaz.

Stacie speaks; 'Williams allow me to introduce you to our team'!  
'This is our head  Engineer Pontoge Engineer Adams'!   
They shake hands 'Gregory, Welcome'!  
Ashley swallows hard 'Thankyou'!

Everybody turns their heads to see Gil laughing 'He maybe the head Pontoge, but I'm the King'!  
He extends his hand 'His Majesty, Gil Brodie, King of Engineering! You may bow or cursty'!  
'Seriously'?  
'He wishes'! Joker comments.  
'I am the fucking king'!  
'No your not'!  
'Yes I am'!  
'Gil is the fucking Engineering King'!  
'Thankyou Commander'!

'Add that to your questionable discussions list'!  
'File it under the Spectre's list'! Joker and Stacie both laugh.

Kaidan takes over, 'Over here we have the lovely, intelligent, talented and badass Gabriella Daniels'!  
She shakes hands with Ashley 'Gabby will also be fine'!

And this is 'Kenneth Donnelly'!  
[He shakes hands with Ashley]!  
'AKA the Normandy's Roaster'! Joker beams.

'Away 'n bile yer heid'! Kenneth insults back.  
'I'm always lost when you speak'! Joker insults back.

Kenneth gets back at him by mentioning his father's rival Radio show.   
'Oh you Irish Fucker'....

Kenneth gives him a death look.  
'Shut yet Pus you guide tool'!  
'Ok you win that round'!

Kaidan then continues 'And last but not less we have our Navigator-best the Alliance has to offer- Charles Pressly'! He shakes her hand

'AKA the Brother in law'! Joker said's in a movie narrator's voice.  
'I married his Sister'!  
'You married Joker's Sister'?

The look on Joker's and everybody else's faces, their was laughter and tears.   
'No'! Pressly managed to finally say!  
'Gregory's Sister'!

Joker was [this time] a good sport about it.  
'My Sister is only Twelve'!

This time it was Ashley's turn to be speechless. People were laughing 'No seriously'?!  
'Seriously! There's Sixteen years between us! Parents had me early, her late in life'!

Stacie stepped in 'Ok People! Introductions and breaks are over! We've still got a lot to do in a short time'!  
'Williams you follow me'!

Williams got a basic tour of the ship. Last place was the crew quarters [on deck three]. Where she choose her own bunk bed, unpacked then went to help her new crew.

* * *

While she was helping Kaidan to load stock onto the Normandy Tali approached. Kaidan couldn't believe it.

He was warm and welcome towards her while Ashley put on a fake smile. Stacie was called upon where she was happy to have her there.

Stacie gave Tali a quick tour, then took her to her new Quarters on deck two [gave her the guest bedroom with her own bathroom. It was specially conditioned so she could be outside of her suit just like at home].

* * *

Joker was helping them.

Garrus came next, Joker was ecstatic to see him. Ever since the celebration they had been messaging on and off. Acted like they've known each other for years.

Ashley snorted, looked at him in disgust.   
'What the fuck is he doing here'?  
'He's another new recruit Chief'!  
'What's the deal'?

'He was suspended from C-Sec! Now the Normandy is his new posting'!

'How many more Aliens are their going to be'?  
'There's still one more'!

'What's next'?  
'Heh'! You wouldn't believe it, even if I told you'!

* * *

Garrus was given his own brief tour, he choose his bed inside the crew quarters. Set up his things [With Stacie at his side]. But then went to work.

* * *

Finally Wrex came; Ashley's reaction  
'A fucking Krogan! Really'?

This time Joker was there alongside Ashley and Kaidan 'Not just any Krogan! But one of the last remaining Krogan Battle Masters [despite his youth. He maybe old but compared to his people he's still a spring chicken. Nealy five hundred years old]'.

'Oh yeah and let's not forget he's a famous and well renowned Bounty Hunter and Mercenary. From my sources, he's quite the gentleman, a teddy bear and a ladies man that is distant, closed off and never gets serious. Only lets certain people get close to him'.

'Those people are known as Shields Joker'! Kaidan comments.

Ashley changes the subject, she's still dumb founded 'I heard Shepard was crazy and unique but never knew just how much'!   
'This is nothing'! Joker states firmly.

Kaidan chuckles 'Trust me Chief, you get use to it'!

After having his own ship tour, Wrex decided he'll take resistance in the cargo bay. Finds and sets up his camping area [that's out of everybody's way].

* * *

Adams, Kenneth, Gabby, Gil, Tali, Joker are doing work on the Normandy [Joker is cleaning her]. Kaidan is doing tech work. Outside is Ashley dealing with new packages that has arrived; it was First Human Spectre Merchandise, along with some wrapped gifts [assigned to each crewman].

The news vids of Stacie's recording of taking her Spectre's Oath had spread like wild fire [she tried putting it in her contract to keep it a secret but Udina and the Councilors had thought otherwise. Ashley notices a Woman coming their way. 

'Excuse Ma'am, your in a restricted area'!  
The Woman stares intently at Ashley, grinning. Putting her hand on her lip.

She resembled Stacie, had shoulder length, Blonde coloured hair. Was the same height as her, had a beautiful body, her face had odd winkles. Not over the top make-up. She too had stunning Hips, a beautiful body, big breasts, long legs. She was wearing a Ear Cuff, a N7 Tee shirt, Black pants, some nice shoes, her Engagement and Wedding rings.

Ashley realizes who she was, quickly salutes 'Sorry Ma'am!  
I didn't recognize you'!  
'At ease Soldier'!  
'It's all good'!

She extends her hand, Ashley hesitatingly takes it and they shake. 'It's goo to see you again Miss Williams'!  
'Thankyou Ma'am! But the pleasures all mine'!  
Kaidan comes up towards them, 'Captain Shackett?!  
'What brings you here'?  
'Hello Kaidan! I'm taking my daughter away for the rest of the day'!

* * *

Stacie was inside the Meeting Room, at the Com Link, talking to a holographic image of Udina. The two were once again going at it [what a surprise]!

Udina was trying to make Stacie reconsider;  
'I understand about letting ME, take care of all the congratulation letters from throughout Humanity and beyond. And the interviews'.  
'All I'm asking is just for a statement from you'!

Stacie shakes her head, is pacing up and down, fuming.  
'You've should've kept it a secret in the first place'!  
'And deny Humanity, The Galaxy this historical event! Are you crazy'? They ague back and forth until they both stop. Udina stops it all together.  
'You can't take it back now, what's done is done'!  
Stacie sighs 'Fine, I'll send you my statement'!

Stacie gets a message on her watch.  
'Don't forget to add that Law in, Udina'!

'Shepard we've already agreed on this-it's in your contract!  
'I just wonna make sure it's forced before we leave'!  
'Everybody will have their privacy Shepard!  
'And their families and Friends'?  
'Yes'!

She gets another message on her watch.  
'Have you reconsidered my proposal Shepard'?  
'The answer is still No'!  
'As long as I'm alive, my body or voice can not be used for Shepard Virtual Intelligence Models. Or any Alliance propaganda or other advertisements '.

'Your the main Share Holder of First Human Spectre Merchandise sales, isn't that enough'?  
Udina begins talking, 'That's not the point'!  
Stacie gets another message on her watch.

She cuts him off half way through, hanging up. 

* * *

When she steps outside of the Normandy she see's Joker, Gil, Adams, Kenneth, Gabby, Kaidan, Ashley, Tali [who was jumping up and down for joy] all surrounding her Mum. [Like with Admiral Hackett, she too was popular, well liked and a legend in her own right].

'There you are Sweetheart! Any longer and I was going to come in there and drag you out myself'!  
Stacie gave her a hug, 'Had to deal with Udina'!  
'I finally just gave up and hung up on him'!  
Hannah laughs 'Feels good right'?

'Tali are you OK"?  
'I can't believe I'm meeting Captain Shackett. Yours and Admiral Hackett's love story is epic'!  
  
Hannah just smiles and winks at her, 'Do you want me to give you an autograph too'?  
'What is she talking about'? Asks Joker.

Tali was nervous, rubbing her hands over the other  
'Nothing'!

Hannah puts her hands on her shoulder, reassuring her.

Joker clicked 'You asked Admiral Hackett for a autograph'? He laughs.  
'Their love story is epic, real, stands the test of time'!

After Hannah giving her signature to Tali, she grabs Stacie and both leave, spending some Mother and Daughter time together.

* * *

MEANWHILE ON BOARD SAREN'S SHIP

He was sitting in his chair, in his quarters, staring at his screen. When Benezia came in, holding a data pad. She was talking to Saren in his native tongue 

**'There's still been no luck in finding Matriarch Aethyta'!  
** **'The Woman is good'!  
** **'We have however been successful in finding their pilot buddy! Would you believe she was hiding in my old home'?  
** **'It's been closed off'!  
** **'Nobody is allowed to be in there! Their wondering what to do with it....fools! It doesn't matter anyway'!  
** **'Where is she now'?  
** **'Right here in our custody'!  
** **'Good! Will get the information we seek out of her one way or another'!  
**

**'There's something else'!  
** **'What is it'?**

Benezia hands him the datapad, he laughs

**'You've got to be kidding me'?!  
** **'I wouldn't under estimate her'!**

Saren thinks about it, gets out of his chair. ' **She wants to war with us...so be it'!  
** **'Even Commander Shepard couldn't possibility stop us'!**

Both smile evilly at one another!  
 **'Let's tend to our quest shall we'? Asks Benezia!**

Saren prepares his Geth Arm, activating his Biotics.

 

* * *

**ANDERSON'S APARTMENT**

As soon as Stacie and Hannah entered his apartment, they put down their shopping bags. Stacie notices something at the corner of her eye. Goes and investigates gets a big jump!

Hears people shouting 'Congratulations'!

There was Anderson, Hackett, most of their family friends [who traveled far just to be here for this occasion]. Stacie hugged Anderson, Hackett and Hannah.

Then was hugged, congratulated and had some one on one time with them. High ranking Alliance Officer Coats, Zabaleta [Ex Soldier, Veteran Affairs Coordinator], Dr Garrett Bryson [An Alliance Soldier who specializes in Legend and Mythological], his daughter [and one of Stacie's closest friends] Ann Bryson, Dr. Amanda Kenson [another Alliance Scientist].

They had a Poker tournament, Anderson played the piano while Hannah played the Didgeridoo, Ann played the Violin, Zabaleta played the Ukulele.  
What turned out as two people acting out some movie, classic Vid/TV shows scenes turned into more people getting involved. It soon became romance genres.

* * *

**BACK ON SAREN'S SHIP**

The Asari Pilot is bloody [there's old and new light purple blood all over her],  coughing up blood, is bruised, is in a lot of pain, has been tortured, has broken bones but she won't give up the information they seek.

Saren is losing his patients...' **You're willing to die for her'?  
** **'I will get that information out from you, one way or another'!  
** He has a evil smile on his face; **'There are other ways'!**

With Benezia following behind, the pilot is moved into another room....Saren stays outside.

The Pilot is suspended into the air, is still trying to fight, ...she's in a trance, as Benezia is watching.

' **You can't escape it'!  
** **'Or stop it'!  
** **'Incredible though, isn't it'?  
** **'I was warned about finding Saren you know'!  
** **'Aethyta even tried stopping me! But off course failed'!  
** **'I've tried to fight this, but was unsuccessful'!  
** **'Native to even think I could; nobody can stop them'!  
** **'You know, you were always a loyal friend to Aethyta and Liara! No wonder they trusted you'!**

**'Have always liked you'!  
** **'And consider you a close friend, worthy friend'!  
** ' **You're a tough fighter'!  
** **'Willing to die for them, no matter the consequences'!  
** **'I'm curious if you know where Aethyta went too....she would make a great contribution to this Army'!  
** ' **You won't tell us where Liara is! But we will soon find out'!**

**'You will give us the information we seek! One way or another, you can not escape the power of Sovereign'!  
** **'You will become just another Soldier in their Army'!  
** **'They will come'!  
** **'They are the Apex Race'!**

* * *

**Back On the Normandy at the Galactic Map** ,

Everybody else has left while Pressly, Garrus and Wrex are working away at separate consoles. The Galactic Map is separated into three different screens [each in different languages]. With Stacie's new Spectre Status and her permission of allowing them to use whatever resources were at their disposals. And with help from the Normandy's advanced VI, they were trying to locate somebody.

Wrex and Garrus begun getting into it, even stopping what they were doing, facing each other, face to face. Wrex activated his Biotics

' **You think I'm scared of you Wrex? Please don't make me laugh'!  
** **'Just because your a ex cop, you think you handle yourself with the likes of me'? [He laughs].  
** **'I'm not just a cop! And you know nothing about me'! Garrus shouts at him.**

Pressly steps in between them;  
'That's enough both of you'!  
'I know your people hate each other! Yous don't have to like one another! We're on the same crew when we like it or not'!  
'Don't forget the contracts you've both signed'!  
'We haven't left yet and already your getting into the bullshit'!

[They both growl, begin taking a fence and defending, stating what happened in the past]. Pressly was getting fed up, in a sterner, crankier voice that made them both stop and listen. Wrex deactivated his Biotics.

'ENOUGH'!  
'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT'!  
'WE KNOW ABOUT THE PAST'!  
'Nobody focused you to be here'!  
'Right now-there's a bigger problem'!

'At the Galaxy Map I'm the head Panjo'!  
'And I will not tolerate this behavior from either of yous'!  
'I don't give a shit who you are, or who your related too'!

He looks sternly at them both, in the Eyes. Neither one daring to move or say something.

'This is your first and only warning'!  
'What happened here is between us'!  
'Next time Shepard and Alenko will get involved and trust me, you don't want them to get involved'!  
'Now Man up the both of yous! Take you dicks and quads off the table, pull your pants up and get back to work.

Both looked at him gun founded. Wrex can't help but laugh

'You have Quads of Steel Pressly'!  
'Respect'! Wrex makes a gesture then nodes his head.

All three get back to work!

* * *

After sometime has passed, Pressly yawns, stretches, checks his watch.

'Ok gentleman that's it for the day'!  
'Get some rest-we're starting early tomorrow'!

Wrex groans 'I come when I want-you don't Command Me'!

They look sternly at one another,  
'I'm sorry are you not a member of this crew'?

Wrex swallows hard. 'You want to get payed'?  
'Continue to be here'?  
'Then I suggest you buck up! Get your attitude adjusted, leave it at the door and learn to be a team player'! 

'You can do whatever you want, be as selfish as you want on the battlefield! That's your doorman'!  
'But this is my doorman and you will respect it'!

Wrex couldn't help but grin at him. He leaves. 

'Do you mind If I keep working Pressly'?  
He raises his hand [as high and closest on Garrus Shoulder as he can] smiling at him 'Have some R and R! It's important we maintain it as much as we can. Who knows what will encounter when we get out there. Or what kind of crazy hours will be working'.  
'May as well enjoy it when we can''!

'Don't worry the VI will still be working away. If anything comes up, we will be notified immediately'!

 


	20. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action...sexually between Gabby and Kenneth that is!

It was Night cycle on the Citadel! 

Kenneth was inside his and Gabby's Hotel's Room. It was big, cosy, nothing special. Their were two bedrooms: with a good size louch room. 

* * *

With consist influence and nagging from Joker (who was a good friend and Kenneths neighbour. Lived across the hall from one another on Acrturus Station).  Had only started dating Gabby, before their mission to Eden Prime. 

Gabby had asked Kenneth out. It was conditioned that Joker payed for it. After getting over the shock of it,   Kenneth had convinced her he knew the perfect place. So off course he chose the most expensive and fanciest Resturant on Acturust Station.  Gabby  at first was relucant-it wasn't them. Aren't into all that glamor side of life.  But Kenneth had convinced her otherwise. To try something new. Taking advantage of Joker. They did feel like ducks out of water. Despite wearing their best outfits, they did look apart. 

During the date neither one felt awkward. It didn't feel weird or wrong. It was the complete opposite. Kenneth took her home where she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was already looking forward to their next date. 

At first she was hesitant that Kenneth didn't want another date. But off course he did. 

When they saw each other 'outside", their was no awkardness or regrets from either of them. They continued on as normal. Their chemistry was even better than ever. 

* * *

Kenneth had set up the table in a simple, elegant manner. Candles were lite, the radio was on their favourite station (Joker"s Father, Mr Moreau"s/ Tiptree Station). Gabby came into the Room, with dinner. She saw what Kenneth had done. She was full of a mixture of different feelings. Surprise, impressed, bashful, in aww, speechless. This made her fall harder for him than ever thought possible. She never expected him to put in this much effort. After all these years of friendship, knowing each other inside and out. They still could be amazed. 

* * *

They are both chilling out on the couch. Gabby notices Kenneth, she lightly elbows him. They begun mucking around. Ended up rolling off the couch, on the floor, laughing.    
'Ken, what's wrong"?   
"Your mind has been elseway all evening"!

Kenneth is now more relaxed and opened.  Without warning he kisses her, Gabby kissing him back.   
It's slow, intermiate. He breaks away, "Gabby! I don't regret anything"!   
"As a matter of fact I'm glad Joker finally convinced us to start dating one another".

She puts her hands on his; "You're my Best Friend Gabby"!   
"I've been with hundreds of women before"...  
She groans, rolls her eyes "Kenneth! Gabby couldn't help but smirk.   
"But none of them have been you"!   
"By far my favourite"!   
Gabby kisses him passionately, Kenneth responed with just as much passion and emotion.   
Gabby breaks away "You're my best friend too Ken"! 

He's beginning to get flustered, bashful. "I wonder if it's not too much"?!   
"I don't want to lose you"! 

Without warning Gabby leans over and begins kissing him. He's taken a back but quickly recovers.   
It turns into a steamy make out session. Gabby is on top, Kenneth has his Eyes close, feels the sensations.   
She's kissing his face, neck, the small amount of chest she could expose through his shirt. 

He opens his eyes when she stops, looks at him. Takes off his top, exposing his little red chest hair. She's seen him topless countless times but tonight for the first time, they see each other in a new light. 

It was time for Gabby to close eyes and enjoy the sensations Kenneth was giving her.   
Things became fiester within a flash- both were down to just their underwear.   
Gabby was still on top, while he was laying flat on his back. Still on the lounge room floor.

She had small breasts. He was enjoying playing with them. Testing the waters. He was never a high achiever in school like Gabby was. Only taking notes that he needed. But right now at this moment, he was working like never before. Mentally taking all the notes his mind could handle. 

His underwear was off; he was fully naked. Now it was Gabby's turn to take her underwear off. She was fully naked, doing a sexy pose 'What do you think?   
He was speechless, drooling. "About what"? 

'About my body you chickenshit"!   
"You've commented on every woman's figure but mine"! 

"Not every woman's figure"! 

"You don't like it do you"? 

"What"?   
"Where did this come from all of a sudden"? 

"What is it"?   
"My legs? Hips? Small Breasts? Shape? Weight? Hair? Face? Eyes? Butt"?   
"What ken"? 

Kenneth groans in exsperation "How can women go from one emotion to the next in zero seconds"?   
"Grow a pair will you ken! And answer me"! 

Kenneth takes a deep breath, holds her hand. While his other hand caresses her face.  
"Gabby I know I make small meaningless sexiest remarks-that have gotten me into trouble before"!   
"But honest to God-your legs are spectacular". 

"Well that's a start!   
Kenneth laughs. 

Moves his hand from her face to her hair, "As for the rest of you...  
"Your hips are and body are Bonnie"!   
"As for your weight; you do take good care of yourself. Some women main focus is having, maintaining the ( fire the laser fingers action), "perfect body", some media franchises tries to advertise and influence. Your confident and proud of it".   
"Have a good balance of everything in moderation".   
'You don"t over do it with  makeup or beauty products. It"s vey attractive"!   
"You have Pure Braw hair. Especially on the top"!   
"Kenneth"!   
'Top of your head"!   
"Kenneth"!   
He shrugs. "I don't like the feel or look (fire the laser finger action again) of the bald look" on women...if they can help it. And only if it's a little bit they have left".   
Gabby rolls her eyes. 

He cufes her face, "such a pretty, well perpositioned face"! Gabby laughs.   
"Perfect breasts. That you've also accepted! I love them! They suit you"! He begins playing with them again. Gabby laughs again.   
"And finally your eyes and butt are pure fucking awesome"!   
'Sigma approaches infinity"! 

"You're so corny Ken"!   
He shrugs, nodes his head. Gabby leans in and kisses him hungraley and passionately. Kenneth resupercates her feelings back. To her annoyance he breaks them apart, holding her still. 

"What about me"?   
"Corny! Cute! Love your accent! Decent! Interesting! Never a dole moment with you"!   
"Good enough for me"!   
They get back to kissing and exploring each others bodies.

* * *

Kenneth has his legs straight, while Gabby has her legs wrapped around his waste. One of his hands is around her back. While Gabby has one of her hands caressing through his hair, the other one his leg. 

They stare into each others eyes, begin kissing. At first it was slow, then quickly turned heated. Kenneth closes his eyes as Gabby kisses all over his face, neck. 

He opens his eyes, it was his turn to kiss all over her face. Gives her a passionate kiss on the lips, works his way down to her neck, down to her breasts. Starting around the outside, making his way to her nipples. As he"s sucking, Gabby arched her back, closed her eyes. Kenneth has a big grin on his face. His other hand was caressing her other breast. 

Kenneth made sure he kissed every part of that breast. He switched, repeating the same process. When he was done, Gabby pulled him up and kissed him  square on the lips. Both putting everything into it.   
Taking their time making it a hot and steamy make out session. Kissing all over their face and necks.   
Their hands moving all up and down their bodies. Experimenting, getting to know them. 

* * *

Gabby is laying on her back with Kenneth laying beside her. Both are wrapped like a cocoon. Both staring into each others eyes. "Gabby, did you want me me to go down on you"?   
"Hmm"!  
He chuckles "I've never seen you speechless before". She playfully hits him. 

"I don't really like guys going down on me"!   
'Or vise versa"!   
"I'm not not into it"!   
Kenneth breaths a sigh of relief "Dia  Taing Dhut"!   
(Gabby still has her translator sitting in her ear. Kenneth took his out). 

"What God are you thinking off"?   
Kenneth laughs "The Exchequer Rolls of Scotland"!   
"Forteen, ninty four: First written mention of scotch"!   
"Oringally involved from usige Beatha: water of life"!

'The first parson or people who first created scotch"? Gabby laughs as Kenneth nodes his head.   
"Off course!  Who else"? Kenneth shrugs.   
They continue to kiss again. 

She's disappointed when Kenneth breaks away suudenely. He clears his throat.   
"I know neither of us are into it. But sometimes it could work with the right person"?!   
"That's true"!   
"Do you wanna try"?   
"Let's do it"! 

* * *

Kenneth gets up, legs on top of Gabby and makes his way down her body. After sometime she stops him. They both look at one another. Having the same look. Kenneth cleans himself, Wipes his mouth.   
Ends up back where he was before, they hug tightly and intermittently. 

* * *

With her encouragement, teaching And command he begins fingering her. Enjoying her

moaning, commanding and all sensations happening to their bodies, from the outside and from within. She begins stroking him, where he teaches her and they discover together. 

She she's ready he climbs on top of her. Making sure his weight is supported by his hands and knees. She  Gabby gives him the green light he starts slowly. After his first thrust they moan together. Kenneth holds it for a moment then goes again. 

He does speed up but it's scenic  and slow. Their enjoying every moment.   
Kenneth has His eyes close, Gabby has hers open. She puts her hills up, crosses them and places them against his butt cheeks. Kenneth opens his eyes-he wasn't expecting that! 

Stops all together. Continues again, savoring their deep connection.   
"Gabby, I'm about to cum"!   
"Me too! Cum  with me Ken"! 

* * *

Gabby puts her feet down. They still cling onto one another, Kenneth goes off her and lays next to her.   
Both are in heaven.   
Feel like  a million bucks.   
"Guid gear comes in sma bulk"!   
"Your package made be small but it"s all mighty"!   
Kenneth has  huge smile on his face. "I do have experience penetrating different size shafts. Knowing when to thrust"!   
Gabby just gives him a look. 

 

 


End file.
